Buscando otra vida
by Mina Kali
Summary: Una extraña joven busca cambiar su destino, ¿y dónde mejor que en otra época? Nuevas experiencias cruzarán su camino, entre ellas un arrogante youkai de cabello plateado... Reviews, onegai... Cap.25 La crueldad del destino
1. Una vía de escape

**BUSCANDO OTRA VIDA**

por Mina Kali

**Capítulo I:**

_Una vía de escape _

La oscuridad se cernía sobre la ciudad. Estaba sentada sobre el tejado de su casa, costumbre que ponía en práctica cuando necesitaba pensar con tranquilidad. Esa casa pronto dejaría de ser la suya. Sus padres acababan de morir y no le quedaba más familia que un tío al cual apenas había visto y del que no tenía muy buena opinión. Debería dejar la ciudad y marchar a un pueblo que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. No le parecía muy buen plan.

-Ya estoy cansada de todo esto –pensó-. Sólo me faltaba irme a vivir con ese depravado. Todo el mundo dice que es muy buena persona pero yo no me fío de ése, sé que no lo es. ¿Pero qué voy a hacer? No tengo a dónde ir.

Ya había anochecido completamente pero la luna llena permitía ver con claridad. Aún sumida en sus pensamientos, Yuka vio de refilón a alguien que se dirigía al templo. "¿Kagome?... ¿ya vuelve al templo otra vez?"-se preguntó a si misma.

Yuka vivía cerca de la casa de Kagome y desde el tejado podía ver con claridad el recinto del templo. Hacía tiempo que se preguntaba por qué su vecina iba continuamente a aquel lugar. Con aire ausente, decidió que esa noche averiguaría el motivo. Bajó del tejado y se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse ropa más adecuada. Enseguida salió y marchó hacia el templo.

Con sumo cuidado se acercó al edificio y, sin hacer ningún ruido, miró al interior por una ranura. Fue entonces cuando vio que Kagome se metía en el pozo. "¿Qué hace?" –se preguntó sorprendida-. Al instante siguiente vio un resplandor que provenía del interior. "Qué cosa más extraña, entraré a ver". Seguidamente abrió la puerta intentado hacer el menor ruido posible; miró dentro del pozo. "¿Pero cómo puede ser¿Dónde está?"- dijo en voz baja-. "Pues lo pienso averiguar".

Tomada la decisión, bajó al pozo. Sintió una sensación extraña, como si estuviera flotando. Al cabo de un momento, oyó unas voces. Una la identificaba, era la de Kagome, pero la otra… ¿de quién era? No podía distinguir bien lo que decían pero estaba claro que discutían.

-¡Inuyasha!... ¡abajo! –logró entender que decía Kagome. Acto seguido, se oyó un enorme estruendo.

-¡Ah!...pero ¿y ahora qué? –gritó Inuyasha-. Va, vayámonos, los otros nos esperan.

La joven, que aún permanecía sumida en la oscuridad de aquel agujero, oyó cómo se alejaban. "¡Bien, tú sabes!... como siempre ya te has metido en un lío. Se puede saber…-interrumpió su propio pensamiento para decirse en voz baja-. Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es salir de aquí para ver qué pasa".

Salir del pozo no le fue muy difícil ya que estaba en bastante buena forma. Era de día, hecho que le extrañó porque hace un instante era de noche (en la época moderna). Se encontró en un claro rodeado de un bosque. "¿Se puede saber dónde estoy?" –dijo algo alarmada-. "Bien, tranquilidad…buscaré a Kagome. Ella sabrá lo que pasa… ¿Pero por dónde voy?" –mirando a su alrededor-. "¡Ah! Eso parece un camino. Iré por ahí." Decidido eso, siguió el sendero.

Sin que ella se hubiera percatado de su presencia, había alguien observando la escena. Era Sesshoumaru que (por no sé qué casual) pasaba por ahí. Él, que no es curioso por naturaleza, se detuvo un momento. "Esa…esa no es la niña que acompaña a mi medio hermano…"-pensó-. "¿Quién será?...bueno¿y a ti qué te importa?...Cierto, eso no me importa. Es una humana, como otra cualquiera… ¿Pero cómo es que puede viajar a través del pozo sin ayuda de esa Kagome?".

Mientras Yuka caminaba por el bosque se iba fijando bien en cualquier detalle que pudiera ver, oír y también oler; como si quisiera memorizar todo a su alrededor. Esa era una costumbre que tenía desde siempre y, unido a su gran sentido de la orientación, le había ayudado en un par de ocasiones a salir de situaciones difíciles.

En poco tiempo salió del bosque. No muy lejos de donde se encontraba divisó un pueblo y dos personas que llegaban a éste. "Esa debe ser Kagome" –pensó-. Se puso en camino.

No tardó mucho en llegar. Se detuvo un instante para observar. No era un pueblo muy grande. Miró a un lado y a otro como si estuviera buscando algo. No vio a Kagome pero sí a una anciana vestida de sacerdotisa. "Iré a preguntar a esa miko"-se dijo-. Se acercó decidida a ella. La mujer se dio cuenta y se la quedó mirando.

-Perdone, estoy buscando a una chica que se llama Kagome. ¿Usted la conoce? –preguntó Yuka.

-Sí que la conozco…Tú no eres de aquí¿verdad? Vistes igual de extraño que ella.

-¿Me puede indicar dónde está, por favor?... Por cierto, mi nombre es Yuka.

-Yo soy Kaede. Acompáñame, te llevaré a donde está.

Yuka le dio las gracias y la siguió hasta una cabaña. Entraron en ella y allí estaban Kagome, Inuyasha y tres personas más que hablaban entre ellas. Cuando vieron a Yuka que entraba detrás de Kaede callaron al instante por la sorpresa.

-¿Yuka! –dijo asombradísima Kagome-. ¿Que…qué haces aquí?... ¿Co…cómo has llegado?

-Hola –dijo Yuka tímidamente-. Pues he venido como tú, supongo. Y respecto a lo que hago…tenía curiosidad por saber lo que hacías –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo es posible?...creía que sólo yo podía cruzar el pozo.

-Y así es, Kagome –intervino Kaede-, pero se ve que tu amiga también puede. Quizás tenga algún tipo de poder.

El lugar quedó en silencio. Tras unos instantes Miroku, acercándose peligrosamente a Yuka, intervino:

-Kagome¿no nos vas a presentar a tu amiga?

Por curioso que parezca, el monje paró su avance ante la expresión de Yuka, la cual parecía que había adivinado las intenciones de éste. "¡Uy! Que miedo, mejor no me insinúo. Parece como si supiera….no, no puede ser" –pensó para si Miroku.

-Sí, por supuesto –contestó Kagome-. Esta es Yuka. Nos conocemos desde pequeñas aunque…-se interrumpió-. Bueno, estos son Miroku, Sango, el pequeño de aquí es Shipo, y este malhumorado es Inuyasha.

Cuando terminaron de ponerse al corriente de todo, ya se había hecho la hora de cenar. Yuka ya estaba enterada de la misión de Kagome y de cómo funcionaban las cosas en aquella época. La verdad, no le costó mucho aceptar todos aquellos cambios (que estuviera en el pasado, lo de los demonios por todas partes…).

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Sé que no ha sido muy emocionante pero prometo que la cosa mejora. Gracias por haberlo leído.

Espero vuestras rewiews


	2. Una decisión

Hola! Aquí el segundo capítulo. Gracias por las reviews y por tomaros el tiempo en leer mi historia.

**Capítulo II:**

_Una decisión_

Tras la cena, Yuka se subió al tejado de la cabaña (como siempre había hecho en su casa) para meditar sobre su nueva situación. Se sumió en sus pensamientos:

"Este lugar me resulta agradable a pesar de todo eso que han dicho de los peligros y los demonios… No sé, entre esto o irme a vivir con el depravado de mi tío…prefiero quedarme aquí. Total, en mi época no se me ha perdido nada. Mis padres murieron y ya no me queda nada allí. Ni siquiera tenía amigos… Sí, definitivamente me quedaré aquí. Además, sé defenderme perfectamente. Tantos años de entrenamiento habrán servido de algo… Sólo tendré que ir a buscar unas cuantas cosas y ya está".

Decidido esto, quedó por un rato más en el tejado contemplando el firmamento. Empezó a refrescar, así que se unió a los del interior de la cabaña.

-He decidido quedarme aquí –afirmó Yuka con decisión.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Kagome.

-Pues que no voy a volver a nuestra época. No tengo nada allí y creo que estaré mucho mejor aquí que con mi tío en un pueblo de mala muerte.

-Feh, que tonterías –apuntó Inuyasha-. Aquí no durarás ni dos días.

-¡Y tú qué sabes! –exclamó con cara de pocos amigos-. No me conoces de nada.

Sango y Miroku (que pensaban lo mismo) se miraron y Miroku le dijo en voz baja: "Menudo carácter esta chica. Creo que habrá muchas discusiones".

-Ahora tendré a otra a quién proteger, menudo estorbo –gruñó Inu-. Sólo me faltaba eso.

-¡ABAJO! –gritó Kagome-. ¡Cómo te atreves! –dijo indignada. Ahora mirando a Yuka-. ¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte? Sé que eres capaz de protegerte de los humanos pero de los demonios….

-No te preocupes, eso lo sabremos pronto –se levantó toda decidida dispuesta a marcharse-. Voy a buscar unas cosas que necesitaré y…

No terminó la frase porque Kagome la interrumpió:

-Espera a mañana, ahora es de noche. Al amanecer te acompañaré… Si has decidido que te quedarás… pues quédate. Sé muy bien que no puedo hacer nada para que cambies de opinión.

-¡Sí¡Quédate, quédate! –saltó Shipo entusiasmado y haciendo burla a Inuyasha. Éste se levantó y se marchó.

Tras unos instantes de incómodo silencio:

-Eh… (no sé si preguntarlo) Todos estamos muy contentos de tener una nueva compañera de viaje –empezó Miroku-, pero ¿sabes hacer algo?... Me refiero… por ejemplo, Kagome es una miko y tiene ciertos poderes y Sango es cazadora de youkais…

Yuka no respondió. Se sintió algo indignada pero la pregunta era necesaria puesto que no la conocían. Kagome contestó en su lugar:

- No te preocupes por eso, Yuka es muy capaz… Mejor vamos a dormir.

Al día siguiente.

Ya había amanecido y todos estaban despiertos y habían desayunado. Inuyasha aún no había vuelto desde que la noche anterior se fuera. Todos se dirigieron al pozo. Tenían curiosidad por saber cómo Yuka había conseguido cruzarlo.

Ya en el pozo, Kagome le pidió a la chica que bajara ella primero. Y así lo hizo. Una vez abajo surgió un resplandor que confirmaba que Yuka era capaz por si sola de viajar a través del tiempo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos. Kagome no tardó en seguir a su amiga.

Ya en la época actual.

Las dos se dirigieron a casa de Yuka para recoger todo aquello que necesitaba. La casa estaba vacía. Su tío aún no había llegado del pueblo para buscarla y llevársela consigo. Hasta que cumpliera los 18 años estaría obligada a vivir con aquel hombre. Apenas habrían sido 7 meses, pero la sola idea de estar ni que fuera sólo un minuto cerca de ese hombre… hacía que la joven se pusiera enferma.

Toda esa aversión hacia aquel hombre provenía de cuando Yuka apenas tenía 11 años. En una visita que les hizo, él intentó abusar de ella. Suerte fue que no lo consiguiera. Suerte no. En realidad la niña pudo defenderse, en cierta manera, porque desde muy pequeña la habían sometido a un intensísimo entrenamiento de artes marciales. Lo triste fue que cuando Yuka acudió a sus padres para contarles lo que aquel depravado había intentado, no la creyeron. Desde aquel momento, la chica se volvió muy distante para con todos y su única preocupación consistió en continuar sus entrenamientos y aprender todo tipo de técnicas y utilizar todo tipo de armas (utilizadas en las artes marciales). De esta manera y en palabras de Yuka, "el que intente ponerme la mano encima deseará no haber nacido".

Fueron directamente a su habitación. Del armario eligió algunas prendas; de la mesita de noche un cepillo. Lo metió todo en una mochila. En todo ese tiempo no se dirigieron la palabra. Con aire ausente, la joven repasó con la mirada su habitación por si se dejaba algo. No era así, ya lo tenía todo. Ya podían marcharse.

A medio camino del pozo…

- Espera, me he dejado algo –dijo Yuka de pronto-. Ahora vuelvo.

-Ok, te espero en el templo.

En pocos minutos llegó donde Kagome.

-Ya está. Ahora sí lo tengo todo.

-¿Es eso una katana?

-Sí, la de mi padre. Para mi 18 cumpleaños me iban a regalar una hecha expresamente para mi… -su rostro se ensombreció al pensar en sus padres-… pero… pero como que ya no están…

Kagome no dijo nada. Se limitó a bajar al pozo. Yuka la siguió.

En el Sengoku.

Estaban todos esperando, incluso Inuyasha. Éste ayudó a Kagome a salir del pozo; Yuka lo hizo por si sola. La verdad es que Inu no le había caído muy bien, así que no quiso su ayuda.

Inu se quedó observando lo que la joven había traído consigo y le dijo con tono burlón:

-¿Una katana?... ¡feh!... ¿Me vas a decir que sabes usarla?

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Yuka llevaba unos días de pésimo humor, así que estalló en ira. Tiró al suelo lo que llevaba y se preparó para desenvainar la espada, al tiempo que decía:

-¡Esto es el colmo¡¿Quieres comprobar mi técnica!

Niñata, qué te has creído¡ahora verás!

Inu hizo el primer movimiento, poco le importaba que fuera una chica; Yuka lo paró con eficacia.

¡ABAAAAJOOOO! –gritó Kagome con todas sus fuerzas. Los otros no creían lo que veían. Inu quedó espachurrado en el suelo y maldiciendo: "Esta maldita humana… pero en verdad es fuerte… ha parado mi ataque… aunque claro está que no he utilizado toda mi fuerza".

-Inuyasha, baka, es una amiga –dijo Shipo-¿por qué la atacas?

-¡Feh! – gruñó Inu levantándose todo dolorido.

-Esto será muy divertido… peleas con Kagome y combates con Yuka –comentó Miroku.

-No bromees con eso –le reprendió Sango.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegamos, de momento... En realidad ahora mismo publico el tercer capítulo porque es muy cortito. Además, Sesshou hace acto de presencia. ¿Qué pasará?

Se agradecen reviews :)


	3. El primer encuentro cara a cara

**Capítulo III:**

_El primer encuentro cara a cara_

Van pasando los días y las semanas. Yuka tiene la posibilidad de demostrar sus habilidades en varias ocasiones. Inu ya no la considera un estorbo aunque no lo diga. En verdad sirve de gran ayuda en la lucha contra los youkais para recuperar los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon. Todos han podido comprobar que sus habilidades no son normales. Sus técnicas, con el paso de los días, se han ido haciendo más poderosas. Incluso un aura azul rodea su espada cuando la empuña en el momento de realizar un ataque. Nadie sabe el origen de sus poderes.

La relación con todos es cordial, incluso con Inuyasha. A pesar de que son amigos Yuka siempre mantiene las distancias, es muy reservada y, en ocasiones, se ausenta del grupo para estar sola. En uno de esos momentos:

-Oye, Kagome¿de qué conoces a Yuka? Ella es mayor que tú –cuestionó Sango.

-Pues…cuando empecé en el colegio ella iba tres cursos más adelantada. Un día un grupo de chicos de su clase vinieron a molestar a mi grupo de amigas. Yuka, que pasaba por ahí, nos ayudó. Desde entonces se preocupó por mí, y como que éramos vecinas empezamos a ir juntas al colegio. Llegamos a ser buenas amigas. Sin embargo, un día cambió; jamás volvió a ser la misma. Dejamos de hablarnos, aunque siempre siguió siendo muy amable conmigo y mi familia. Y hace poco murieron sus padres. Según tengo entendido debía ir a vivir con un tío suyo… -comentó pensativa-… pero eso no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-¿Por qué será que no quiso irse con su tío? –preguntó Sango.

-No lo sé.

Y sería algo que ellos jamás sabrían. Quizás algún día se lo contara a alguien o tal vez no.

Yuka regresó, pensativa como siempre. Se sentó junto a sus compañeros. No dijo nada. Nadie le preguntó. Pasó la noche. A la mañana siguiente había vuelto a desaparecer.

En otro lugar.

Yuka llegó a un río cercano al lugar donde habían acampado. Observó a su alrededor. "Bien, no hay nadie"-pensó-. Se empezó a quitar la ropa y se metió en el agua (llevaba un bikini). "¡Dios! Pero que frío. Lo único que echo de menos es el agua caliente" –dijo en voz alta.

Al otro lado del río estaban Jaken y Sesshoumaru.

-Amo bonito, mire ahí –señaló Jaken hacia el río. Pero Sesshoumaru ya se había dado cuenta y observaba.

-Esa humana otra vez…-se quedó embobado mirando-. ¡No! A mi las humanas no me interesan –se recordó a sí mismo volviendo a la realidad.

En eso que Yuka se da cuenta de que la están observando pero no dice ni hace nada. Ella sigue con su baño.

-Venga, nos vamos –ordenó Sesshou molesto por sus pensamientos. No quería admitirlo, pero esa joven mujer lo atraía.

Al cabo de un rato, la chica salió del agua, se secó y vistió. Mientras se dirigía de vuelta al campamento, pensaba: "¿Quiénes debían ser esos dos?".

En el campamento.

-Dónde se ha ido esta chica ahora –refunfuño Inu-. Parece como si no viniera con nosotros… ¿.Dónde estabas? –le dijo a Yuka que en ese momento regresaba.

-He ido a darme un baño. ¿Acaso no puedo?

Ya todos estaban despiertos y se dispusieron a desayunar. Estaban conversando cuando Yuka, que hasta entonces había permanecido callada, habló:

-Me voy –todos se la quedaron mirando- Necesito estar sola durante una temporada, así que he decidido irme por mi cuenta.

-Pero…-llegó a decir Miroku.

-Ya lo he decidido. Pero no os preocupéis. Si necesitáis ayuda vendré. Igualmente no estaré muy lejos de vosotros.

Todos enmudecieron, no consiguieron articular palabra. Yuka guardó todas sus cosas, se despidió y se marchó. Realmente era una persona muy peculiar, pensaron todos.

Cuando se marchaba topó con Sesshoumaru y su sirviente. Ella lo miró detenidamente, desviando su mirada pero sin llegar a girarse una vez se hubieron cruzado.

"Este debe ser el hermano de Inu –pensó Yuka. En una ocasión lo había visto discutir con el hanyou-. Realmente nada que ver con él… ¡Dios! Tendría que estar prohibido estar tan bueno". Por un instante se miraron a los ojos.

"¿Otra vez? –se dijo Sesshoumaru-. Esto empieza a ser irritante… y, sin embargo…".

Muy disimuladamente él también se había estado fijando en ella. La chica estaba realmente bien. No le sobraba ni le faltaba nada. Iba con una camiseta sin mangas que permitía ver unos brazos esbeltos que no hacían sospechar que aquella joven fuera tan fuerte. Sus ojos eran de un intenso color azul que no lograban ocultar su profunda tristeza, aunque para alguien poco observador ese detalle pasaba desapercibido. No fue el caso de Sesshoumaru que se dio perfecta cuenta. En sólo unos segundos memorizó la figura de Yuka. Por un instante maldijo que no llevara falda corta como "aquella descarada" (refiriéndse a Kagome). Yuka llevaba pantalones negros algo ajustados. Pero enseguida quitó ese pensamiento de su cabeza y continuó su camino.

Llegó hasta donde estaban reunidos Inuyasha y los otros. Se dispuso a hablar pero Inuyasha lo hizo primero.

-Y tú¿qué quieres¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó groseramente.

-Sólo venía a avisaros de que estáis muy cerca de mis dominios y no toleraré que invadáis mis tierras –informó Sesshou fríamente.

-No te preocupes –dijo Kagome-, no entraremos en tus tierras. Por cierto, si nos indicas los límites sería de gran ayuda.

-El bosque, al otro lado del río. No paséis de allí. Mejor dicho, no crucéis el río.

Dicho esto se fue.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Sé que no ha pasado nada espectacular pero el próximo tendrá más acción. Yuka será puesta a prueba. ¿Será capaz de salir airosa? ... Para saberlo tendréis que esperar un poquito.

Gracias por leer el fic. Espero leer vuestros reviews.

Un saludo a todos.


	4. En tierras de Sesshoumaru

**Capítulo IV:**

_En tierras de Sesshoumaru_

Habían pasado varios días desde que Yuka se separó de los que hasta ahora habían sido sus compañeros de viaje. Le gustaba estar sola pero por extraño que parezca no soportaba la soledad. Toda su vida había estado rodeada de personas, sus padres, familiares, la escuela… pero eso no hacía más que remarcar la soledad que sentía en su interior; la sensación de que estar ahí no tenía ningún sentido. Por todo eso, lo que más apreciaba era el silencio, la tranquilidad, tener la certeza de que no había nadie cerca de ella. Era en esos momentos cuando se sentía plenamente libre y podía ser ella misma; no había nadie para juzgarla.

Un día, temprano, concluyó que ya estaba harta de seguir el río y decidió cruzar a la otra orilla -ella no tenía ni idea de que se iba a adentrar en el territorio de Sesshou-. No le quedó otro remedio que cruzarlo a nado.

Ya en el otro lado se internó en el bosque. Mientras caminaba observaba todo a su alrededor, muy atenta a cualquier ruido o movimiento. No habría sido agradable que la atacaran por sorpresa. Sin embargo, iba muy tranquila. Oía el rumor del viento que acariciaba las hojas de los árboles y el canto de los pájaros. Todo estaba en orden.

Llegó a un claro y se detuvo. Se sentó y apoyó la espalda contra un árbol. Se tomó su tiempo para pensar en lo que vendría a continuación mientras contemplaba el entorno. "Qué tranquilidad" –pensó y cerró los ojos.

En el castillo de Sesshoumaru.

-Jaken... ¡Jaken!... ¡JAKEN!

-¿Sí, amito? Aquí estoy.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no me has despertado? –le preguntó Sesshou enojado-. ¿Acaso no sabes que hoy tenía que ir temprano a inspeccionar mis tierras? Había pensado ir a la parte más alejada y eso me llevará mucho tiempo… ¡Sapo estúpido!

-¡Oh! Gran Sesshoumaru, me dio pena despertarlo…se le veía tan…

-¬¬… no digas tonterías. Deberías haberme despertado –le insistió propinándole una colleja.

"El amito es muy cruel –comentó Jaken en su mente-. Yo que lo hacía para que estuviera bien descansado… Menuda excusa, dice que quiere ir a los límites de sus dominios… lo que quiere es ir a ver si encuentra a esa apestosa humana. No sé qué le habrá visto. Encima va a caer en los mismos errores que su padre. No lo voy a permitir…"

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por una patada que hizo que se estrellara contra la pared.

-Quita de en medio¡inútil! Ya me has hecho perder bastante tiempo. Intentaré no volver muy tarde. Después de cenar quiero ir a bañarme a las aguas termales, así que ten preparada la cena para cuando llegue.

Sesshou se fue sin siquiera esperar respuesta, no hacía falta.

Era un día soleado de otoño. Aún no hacía frío, sólo por las noches. Las hojas de los árboles ya habían amarilleado y empezado a caer, cubriendo casi por completo el suelo del bosque y formando un mullido manto.

Sesshoumaru hacía varias horas que había partido de su castillo con intención de patrullar sus tierras en busca de intrusos. Cuando ya estaba aburrido de dar vueltas, algo le llamó la atención. Una suave brisa le trajo el aroma de una mujer. "Una mujer –pensó-¿una humana?... ¡Qué hace una humana en mis tierras! Un momento, no está sola… ¡youkais!... ¿cuántos deben ser?"

Decidió y a ver qué pasaba. No consentiría que tanta gente se estuviera paseando en sus dominios, mejor dicho, nadie sin su permiso podía estar allí. Y esos no lo tenían.

A medida que se acercaba, el olor se le hizo familiar. Cuando llegó al lugar lo comprendió. Era aquella muchacha que viajaba junto a su medio hermano pero no había rastro de los otros. Se mantuvo a distancia; no quiso intervenir de momento. Se quedó observando la escena.

Momentos antes:

La joven estaba descansando apoyada en un árbol y absorta en sus pensamientos. Tenía que determinar cuál sería el siguiente paso a dar. Cansada de eso, pasó por su mente la imagen de un rostro de mirada fría pero hermoso. Sonrió al recordar la marca en forma de media luna que tenía en la frente. "Es extraño" –pensó-. "Esa mirada… es como si viera en el fondo de mi alma… Es tan… ¡NO!" -se reprendió- "Nunca has querido fijarte en un hombre… y ahora pierdes el rumbo por un youkai. No puedes considerar esa posibilidad". A su cabeza llegaron los recuerdos de todas las veces que se había negado a mantener una relación. En el mejor de los casos, salía una o dos veces con el individuo en cuestión. Cuando veía que éste quería algo más, se alejaba al instante. No es que no le atrajeran los hombres, simplemente se sentía amenazada. No se fiaba en absoluto de ellos porque siempre le perseguía la sombra de lo que podría haber sucedido aquel día cuando aún era una niña. Aún no había encontrado a nadie que mereciera su total confianza y entrega.

Todas sus cavilaciones se vieron pronto interrumpidas. El suave cantar de las aves cesó. Le sobrevino un presentimiento de peligro. No abrió los ojos. Se quedó inmóvil. Sujetó con firmeza la katana que en todo momento permanecía cerca de ella, lista para utilizarla en cualquier momento. Escuchó detenidamente. Al principio no oyó nada, pero sabía que alguien o algo se aproximaba a su posición. Su intuición nunca fallaba. Tenía la facultad de percibir la presencia de personas y animales y, lo que es más importante, presentir el peligro.

Por fin escuchó algo. Pudo distinguir tres seres que no eran humanos; eran demonios. Reflexionó por un instante y concluyó que lo mejor era seguir en la misma posición disimulando que dormía, esperar que se acercaran lo suficiente y atacar por sorpresa. Era un plan algo peligroso. Pero aquellos youkai sabían que ella estaba allí; de nada le valdría esconderse.

Efectivamente eran tres. Llegaron al lugar con sigilo y vieron a la joven que parecía estar durmiendo.

-Mira esa estúpida humana –susurró uno de ellos-, durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Qué bonita es –masculló otro.

-Nos servirá de juguete antes de comérnosla –apuntó el tercero.

Atenta como estaba a los movimientos de esos tres, Yuka no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más. Éste era Sesshoumaru que acababa de llegar al lugar. Sorprendido y enojado por la osadía de esos intrusos, incluida Yuka, se dispuso a intervenir. Justo cuando iba a hacerlo paró súbitamente. El motivo fue la rápida reacción de aquella joven de aspecto débil que parecía estar durmiendo. Uno de los atacantes se acercó a ella con cuidado para no despertarla y así pillarla desprevenida. Justo cuando iba a inclinarse sobre la muchacha, ésta reaccionó y desenvainó su espada con tal rapidez que el youkai ni se dio cuenta de que lo habían seccionado. Los otros dos quedaron sin respiración ante la agilidad y destreza de Yuka. "Uno menos, sólo quedan dos" –fue el pensamiento de ella.

Estaba frente a sus adversarios preparada para responder ante cualquier ataque.

-¡Maldita humana!... has tenido suerte. Con nosotros no tendrás tanta –aseguró uno-. Prepárate para saber lo que es el sufrimiento. Te torturaremos y someteremos a las vejaciones más horribles hasta que estés al límite de la muerte y después te despedazaremos para comerte.

Sesshoumaru seguía contemplando la situación. Tenía curiosidad por saber de lo que era capaz aquella "extraña humana". Su consideración, a los ojos de Sesshoumaru, había pasado de simple humana a extraña porque no entendía muy bien cómo aquella criatura era capaz de hacer eso.

-Creo que hablas demasiado –dijo Yuka a aquel que la estaba amenazando-. En cambio yo te mataré y ni te darás cuenta.

Los dos demonios se echaron a reír.

-Ahora verás –dijo el que hasta ahora había permanecido callado mientras se acercaba a la joven.

Éste inició el ataque que fue repelido hábilmente por Yuka, que seguidamente arremetió contra él clavándole la espada en el estómago. Giró la empuñadura provocando que la herida se agrandara y llevó la espada hacia arriba cortando a su enemigo en vertical. La sangre salió a borbotones del cuerpo ya inerte, salpicando el rostro de la muchacha. Muerto éste, sólo quedaba un oponente que había encolerizado al presenciar esta última muerte.

Lleno de ira, el youkai se lanzó sobre la chica aprovechando un momento de descuido de ésta que intentaba limpiarse la sangre de los ojos. Fue a parar al suelo quedando inmovilizada bajo el cuerpo de aquel enorme ser que estaba sentado al nivel de la cadera.

-Ahora sí, no te escaparas –dijo satisfecho el youkai.

-¡Quita!... ¡Apártate! –gritó ella-. ¡Fuera!

-Jajajajaja (carcajada malévola) Ya no se te ve tan valiente¿verdad? –dijo en tono de burla.

En ese momento un recuerdo fugaz invadió la mente de Yuka.

Flash back:

-Estate quieta chiquilla… ¿Acaso no quieres jugar conmigo?... Seguro que te gusta… No querrás que les diga a tus padres que te has portado mal con tu tío¿verdad?

Fin del flash back.

-¡NOOOOO! –gritó Yuka con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que pasaba una de sus piernas por delante del cuerpo del agresor y empujaba a éste con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás, consiguiendo quitárselo de encima. Sin pensárselo dos veces y, antes de que aquél pudiera reaccionar, agarró su katana que, habiendo quedado cerca de ella, resplandeció en un intenso color azul y se la clavó en el corazón. Para asegurarse de que estaba bien muerto le cortó la cabeza.

-Así aprenderás –dijo resoplando.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue limpiar el filo de la espada y meterla en su funda. Después retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar de espaldas con un árbol y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Allí permaneció por un largo rato, con la mirada ausente y la mente en blanco.

Sesshoumaru había presenciado todo el combate. Había decidido no intervenir, aunque por un momento estuvo apunto de hacerlo. Ahora estaba todo tranquilo. Era un buen momento para acercarse a la intrusa y exigirle que abandonara sus tierras. Sin embargo, se detuvo un momento a pensar:

"Ja, menuda sorpresa. Jamás hubiera imaginado que esa humana fuera capaz de tal hazaña… No es tan enclenque como aquella imitación de miko (refiriéndose a Kagome) pero tampoco parece capaz de defenderse y, sin embargo… ha acabado con esos tres sin gran dificultad. Aunque por un momento pareció perder el control (cuando estaba inmovilizada bajo el youkai).

No me hace ninguna gracia que se pasee por aquí… pero como que me ha ahorrado el trabajo de ensuciarme las manos con esos indeseables, la dejaré quedarse hasta mañana. Entonces ya la echaré de mis tierras. Además, ahora mismo no tengo ganas de discutir."

Todo había acabado, así que ya no había motivo para permanecer allí. Faltaban unas dos horas para anochecer. Sesshoumaru decidió volver al castillo dando un tranquilo paseo. Su morada no estaba tan lejos como para tardar tanto pero se tomó su tiempo y llegó cuando se estaba poniendo el sol.

* * *

Qué os ha parecido? Por favor, mandad reviews.

La semana que viene el siguiente capítulo, titulado "Una noche en las aguas termales". Será un encuentro algo inesperado, jejeje.

Gracias por leer mi fan fic :)


	5. Una noche en las aguas termales

Hola! Aquí un capítulo más. Gracias por leer.

**Capítulo V:**

_Una noche en las aguas termales_

Yuka permaneció sentada ante los cadáveres de aquellos demonios. Sin embargo, no los veía, era incapaz de ver nada, tenía la visión completamente nublada. "¿Qué te pasa estúpida?" –se preguntó a si misma-. "No es la primera vez que haces esto. No puede ser que te afecte tanto".

Tenía razón. No era la primera ni la segunda vez que se enfrentaba a unos seres como aquellos. Entonces¿qué era lo que la había dejado en aquel estado? De repente volvió a visualizar la escena que había vivido de niña. Entonces lo comprendió. Habían pasado casi 7 años. Creía que lo había superado pero no era así. Todo lo que le estaba sucediendo tenía un mismo origen.

Como si en ese momento hubiera visto la luz, salió de su letargo; recuperó todos sus sentidos. Había pasado media hora. Ya sobrepuesta, recogió sus cosas que estaban desperdigadas por todo y se puso en camino. A dónde iba no lo sabía; sólo quería alejarse del lugar.

Iba caminando por el bosque sin rumbo definido. Aún estaba algo confusa. "La puesta de sol –se dijo- quiero verla". Con esa intención miró a su alrededor en busca de un lugar elevado que le permitiera ver cómo el sol iniciaba su viaje hacia las sombras. No encontró nada; sólo había árboles. "¡Qué remedio!" –pensó encogiéndose de hombros-. "Me subiré a un árbol". Buscó el que fuera más alto y se encaramó a su tronco. Arribó a una rama lo suficientemente sólida como para soportar su peso y se sentó.

El astro rey había comenzado a ocultarse en la lejanía tras unas montañas. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, así que podía ver con todo detalle su avance. Mientras contemplaba aquel fenómeno le vino la mente la figura de Sesshoumaru en el momento de su primer encuentro, el día que decidió alejarse de sus compañeros. "Esa mirada" –susurró en voz baja.

En otro lugar pero en el mismo momento. En lo más alto de su castillo, en el tejado de una de las torres, Sesshoumaru estaba recostado con las manos en la cabeza. Observaba con atención las distintas gamas de colores resultantes del lento avance del sol hacia su ocaso, cuando una imagen se cruzó en su mente. "Esos ojos…esa tristeza…" –pensó-. Sacudió la cabeza intentando deshacerse de esa visión. "Estúpida mujer" –dijo después-. "¿Por qué no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza?"

El sol desapareció tras las montañas. Las estrellas se hicieron visibles. Se podían distinguir algunas constelaciones. Sesshoumaru bajó de un salto y aterrizó en el jardín. Contempló un momento el lugar y seguidamente entró en el magnífico edificio que le servía de morada. Se dirigió directamente al comedor, donde esperaba encontrar la cena servida. Era una amplia sala con enormes ventanales que daban al jardín, al fondo había una chimenea. El centro de la habitación estaba ocupado por una gran mesa de madera maciza para unos 16 comensales. Del techo colgaba una gran lámpara que servía para iluminar toda la estancia.

Sesshoumaru se acomodó en su lugar habitual situado en un extremo de la mesa. Jaken, como le habían ordenado, había preparado la cena y la acababa de servir.

-Buenas noches, Sesshoumaru-sama –saludó Jaken-. Bienvenido a casa. ¿Ha pasado un buen día? –no obtuvo respuesta, así que añadió-. Espero que la cena sea de su agrado.

-Retírate –le ordenó Sesshou-. Espera… no te vayas muy lejos. Después me acompañarás a las aguas termales. Prepárame ropa limpia.

-Como ordenéis amo.

Yuka había permanecido en lo alto del árbol aún después de desaparecer del sol. Le pareció agradable sentir la suave brisa que acariciaba su cara y daba un leve movimiento a su cabello. Estaba algo cansada. Había sido un día duro pero estaba satisfecha; salió ilesa del enfrentamiento. Miró en su mochila en busca de algo que comer. Pensó en la suerte que había tenido de que Kagome siempre llevara comida encima. Ésta le había dado algunas provisiones.

-Uf... Qué bien sienta comer algo –dijo-. Será mejor que baje a ver si encuentro un sitio algo más resguardado para pasar la noche.

Bajó del árbol y se puso a caminar, siempre atenta a todo cuanto había a su alrededor. Llegó a una parte del bosque que era muy frondosa, hecho que le impedía ver el cielo y le dificultaba la orientación. "Fantástico" –gruñó-. Se detuvo un instante para ubicarse. Pudo percibir que a su derecha el ambiente era más húmedo y, eso, juntamente con el leve rumor de agua que llegaba le hizo pensar que cerca había unas aguas termales. "¡Qué bien! Justo lo que necesitaba, es preciso quitarme toda esta sangre de encima" –pensó y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

Ahora tenía claro a dónde ir. Caminó decidida hasta encontrar el lugar. Tras unos árboles se abría un claro, ocupado por una formación rocosa a un lado y de la que brotaba agua, la cual iba a parar a una especie de pequeño lago. La superficie estaba cubierta por una fina capa de vapor.

El rostro se le iluminó al contemplar aquel idílico lugar. No se lo pensó dos veces. Empezó a quitarse la ropa, la plegó y de la mochila sacó una toalla. Se fue con ésta en la mano y entró en el agua. Se acercó a las rocas y depositó la toalla en un lugar donde no se mojara.

En esa parte del pequeño lago el agua le llegaba a la altura de la cintura. De pronto tropezó con lo que parecía un escalón (casi cae de cabeza al agua). Se subió a éste y se aproximó hasta la pared de la roca. Allí se acomodó. El agua le llegaba por encima del pecho. "Fantástico, ni que estuviera hecho a propósito… Ya tenía ganas de un buen baño calentito" –suspiró.

Al poco de estar allí sintió que alguien se acercaba. "¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?" –es lo primero que pensó-. No sintió peligro, así que como igualmente no le iba a dar tiempo a salir de allí y a vestirse, se quedó donde estaba.

De entre los árboles surgieron dos figuras. Una era alta; la otra apenas levantaba medio metro del suelo (si es que llegaba). Sesshou sabía perfectamente quién estaba allí. "Ya es casualidad…¬¬…con lo grande que son mis territorios tenía que encontrármela aquí… Pero ¿qué más da?... yo vengo a bañarme y me voy a bañar" –pensó y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su cara aunque no fue perceptible. Dio unos pasos más hasta que la luz de la luna lo iluminó.

Al verlo, Yuka a punto estuvo de incorporarse pero recordó que estaba desnuda por lo que optó por no moverse. No era cuestión de que un desconocido la viera como Dios la trajo al mundo.

-¡Amo Sesshoumaru! –exclamó Jaken sobresaltado-. ¡Hay una asquerosa humana en las termas!

-¡Calla! -contestó Sesshou cortante y propinándole una patada que lo envió unos metros más allá-. Quiero luz –exigió-, esto quiero verlo bien –se dijo divertido.

-Sí, amito –dijo el sirviente incorporándose-. No sé cómo no se me han roto todos los huesos del cuerpo… es un maltratador –pensó.

Jaken corrió a cumplir la orden. De la pared rocosa, a espaldas de Yuka, sobresalían unas antorchas. Jaken las encendió. El lugar se inundó de una cálida luz que permitía ver con más claridad.

Mientras, y ante la mirada impasible de Sesshoumaru, Yuka sacó una mano del agua a modo de saludo y dijo tímidamente:

-Ho… hola…

-Humana –dijo Sesshoumaru muy serio y fríamente-. No deberías estar aquí. Estos son mis dominios y, que yo sepa, no tienes mi permiso para pasearte por aquí.

-Eh… yo… yo no lo sabía –se disculpó ella mientras piensa-. Menudo día llevo, acaso no me van a dejar tranquila –suspira y añade-. No te preocupes, ahora mismo me voy.

Aún sumergida, se acercó a la roca donde había depositado la toalla. Cuando tiraba de ésta, Sesshoumaru le dijo:

-Puedes terminar tu baño –se lo pensó un momento-, antes me has hecho un favor –Jaken no sabía dónde meterse de la impresión de oír esas palabras.

-¿Un favor? –preguntó la chica extrañada.

-Sí, antes te encargaste de tres indeseables. Me evitaste tener que molestarme en ocuparme yo –su tono seguía frío y distante.

-Ah, esos…¬¬…-dijo y luego pensó- ¿tendrá cara el tío! Se quedó mirando.

-Si no te importa (y si le importa me da igual), había venido a bañarme y es lo que pienso hacer estés tú o no estés –afirmó Sesshou.

-Eh… -la joven se ruborizó- Sí, claro, estás en tu casa.

Jaken estaba horrorizado, no se podía creer lo que oía y veía. "¡Se ha vuelto loco!… no puede ser… Primero la deja quedarse y… ¡ahora pretende bañarse con ella!" –pensó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Sesshoumaru empezó a quitarse la ropa. Primero la armadura que dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo; seguidamente se descordó la parte de arriba y la dejó resbalar lentamente recorriendo su bien formado cuerpo hasta que la prenda cayó a sus pies. Su hermoso cabello plateado ondeaba suavemente por efecto de la brisa. Se llevó las manos a la cintura para hacer lo propio con los pantalones. Se detuvo. Miró hacia Yuka.

-Si quieres puedes seguir mirando –le dijo resueltamente a la joven que se había quedado embobada observándolo.

Yuka no dijo nada. Tan avergonzada estaba que sólo alcanzó a girarse para darle la espalda al youkai. Le ardían las mejillas. "Tonta –se regañó-, al menos podrías haber disimulado un poco… ¡Pero qué digo!… seré…". No terminó su pensamiento porque lo interrumpió el hecho de que notara que Sesshoumaru estaba muy cerca.

El youkai se había acomodado al otro extremo de donde estaba ella. Había unos 3 metros de agua por medio, pero a ella le pareció que estaba muy cerca, demasiado. Sin embargo, no se movió de donde estaba. ¿Sería por temor o porque en realidad quería estar cerca de él?

Sesshou podía sentir la respiración alterada y el latir acelerado del corazón de la muchacha. Cuántas veces había provocado esas reacciones con su sola presencia, pensó. Le agradaba ver el temor en sus adversarios. Pero aquella joven era distinta, le confundía. Sus reacciones le parecían algo contradictorias; como las de alguien que intentaba ocultar o controlar sus sentimientos, pero que en ocasiones no lo conseguía del todo.

Pasaron varios minutos. Él la miraba descaradamente buscando algún tipo de reacción por parte de ella. Ésta, que hasta entonces había estado mirando para otro lado (aunque de vez en cuando miraba de reojo), se giró quedando frente a él y se apoyó en la roca como si no pasara nada. Sesshoumaru notó cómo la agitación de Yuka desaparecía, sus latidos y respiración se normalizaron. Eso lo dejó algo sorprendido. Era como si aquella situación fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Sesshou rió para sus adentros. "Esto es nuevo… Jamás me había pasado algo así. Yo que esperaba que saliera corriendo del agua, va y se queda ahí tan tranquila y relajada como si yo no estuviera" –pensó.

Por su parte, Yuka había conseguido controlar sus emociones y relajarse (algo difícil dada la situación). Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el cielo. "No me hace ninguna gracia tener que salir del agua con éste mirándome. No me queda más remedio que esperar. A lo mejor con un poco de suerte se cansa y se va antes de que yo salga…"

Todo estaba en silencio, un silencio incómodo. Pero ¿de qué iban a hablar? Al fin y al cabo, no se conocían de nada (sólo de vista) y Yuka era una intrusa en el territorio de aquel temido youkai, aunque ella no le tuviera ningún miedo. Una actitud algo inconsciente, pensarían algunos. Era extraño, incluso para la propia Yuka, permanecer allí junto a Sesshoumaru que no le quitaba el ojo de encima, sin sentirse amenaza. En realidad se sentía muy segura, no experimentaba temor. Eso era algo insólito conociendo la animadversión que tenía hacia los hombres. Durante un instante miró a Sesshoumaru para seguidamente volver a dirigir la vista hacia las estrellas.

Sesshou sintió curiosidad por saber qué hacía allí aquella mujer, así que preguntó:

-Dime ¿no eras tú la que iba con Inuyasha y su grupito¿Acaso no te dijeron que éstas son mis tierras?

Yuka volvió a dirigir su mirada al youkai.

-En cuanto a la primera pregunta, sí, dices bien. Antes iba con ellos –contestó sin darle la menor importancia-. Respecto a la segunda… deduzco que tú les informaste el día que nos vimos y yo en ese momento ya me iba.

-¿Te ibas? –preguntó sorprendido por la respuesta.

-Sí, ya hace tiempo que no viajamos juntos.

-Entiendo. Y ¿por qué? –insistió.

-Eso es cosa mía –dijo cortante. Su mirada cambió. Después pensó-. ¿Y a éste qué le importa lo que hago o dejo de hacer?

"Vaya, parece que esa pregunta la molestó. ¿Por qué puso esa cara?" –pensó Sesshoumaru.

La conversación acabó allí. Ambos permanecieron en silencio sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

"Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo esta humana es realmente bella. No es que haya podido ver mucho pero… y su aroma –suspiró Sesshoumaru-... Esos ojos… esos ojos necesitan contar algo. Me pregunto qué será lo que la corroe por dentro y hace que se vea tan triste... ¡BASTA! No caeré en el mismo error que mi padre" –concluyó.

A la mente de Yuka llegaron un montón de imágenes de su infancia: la primera vez que tuvo en sus manos la katana que ahora siempre la acompañaba y que había sido de su padre. En aquella ocasión contaba con cinco años. "Cómo pesaba" –recordó-. Vio a su madre que le entregaba una cajita. Esto hizo llevarse la mano derecha al cuello, donde encontró una cadena de plata con un colgante, también de plata, en forma de media luna. Desde los 7 años nunca se lo había quitado. Otra imagen fue la de su primera competición de Taekwondo, a los 12 años. Hasta entonces no le habían permitido participar en ningún evento de este tipo hasta que no hubiera alcanzado el nivel técnico y la capacidad suficientes como para no perder. Nunca sucumbió ante un adversario. Tras varios buenos recuerdos más, surgió una imagen, la de Sesshoumaru. "Ya vale, esto no tiene sentido, ningún sentido. ¿Qué pinta él en todo esto?" –se preguntó-. "Acaso…"

Todo habían sido gratos recuerdos. ¿Indicaba eso que aquel youkai significaba algo especial para ella?

Volviendo a la realidad se miró las manos. "Más vale que salga del agua antes de convertirme en una pasa" –consideró-. "Pero el youkai no se ha ido... ¿Qué hago?" –meditó un momento-. "No me queda más remedio" –concluyó resignada.

-Eh… oye –dudó un instante- si no te importa yo me marcho ya –dijo algo avergonzada mientras recogía la toalla de la roca.

-Claro, no hay problema –respondió Sesshou.

Yuka no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo para que Sesshou y Jaken, que estaba escondido en un rincón, no la vieran desnuda. El youkai observaba divertido a la chica que desplegó la toalla al tiempo que se ponía de pie en un intento de enseñar lo menos posible. Como pudo, ésta se dirigió a la orilla. Se puso la toalla de tal manera que parte de la espalda y los hombros quedaron al descubierto. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de Sesshoumaru. Éste, que observaba atentamente cada movimiento de la humana, fue a incorporarse decidido a ir al encuentro de aquella mujer con el fin de evitar que terminara de vestirse. Sus anteriores reflexiones se perdieron en algún punto de su mente y en su lugar el instinto depredador tomó el control. Esa muchacha sería suya. Pero algo le impidió hacerlo. Fue la desagradable visión del pesado de su sirviente que se interpuso entre él y su objetivo. Eso pareció quitarle las ganas de intentar nada. El pobre quedó abatido.

Una vez terminó de vestirse, Yuka se giró hacia Sesshoumaru.

-Gracias por todo, Sesshoumaru-sama –le dijo-. Intentaré salir de tus tierras lo antes posible.

No obtuvo ningún tipo de respuesta, así que decidió dar media vuelta y marcharse. Había caminado sólo unos pasos cuando el youkai le preguntó:

-Mujer ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Yuka –contestó ella mirando atrás. Seguidamente se internó en el bosque y desapareció. Momentos después regresó-. Oye, si me dijeras por dónde quedan las fronteras me será más fácil marcharme cuanto antes y así no volveré a traspasarlas.

Sesshoumaru le dio las indicaciones. Una vez se hubo ido definitivamente la muchacha, permaneció unos minutos más en aquel lugar y después emprendió el viaje de regreso a su castillo.

-Una noche interesante¿verdad Jaken?

-Sí, amito –respondió éste desconcertado.

* * *

Eso es todo por el momento. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y enviéis reviews. Onegai 

Gracias, lady Sesshoumaru, Medu Neter y Elen-Ses., por enviarme reviews.

Elen-Ses.: efectivamente es mi primer fic (se nota?). Yuka es un personaje algo complicado, con muchos traumas. Veo que el cap.4 te gustó:) Yuka es una experta luchadora y habrá más combates. Inventé este personaje con la intención de que la historia fuera distinta a las demás y no estar limitada a las características del personaje (así puedo dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación sin estar condicionada). Gracias por los comentarios. Por cierto, sí, soy española.


	6. Reencuentro

Esta vez me he demorado un poquito, gomen. En teoría actualizo cada lunes pero tuve una semanita algo liada. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo

**Capítulo VI:**

_Reencuentro_

-Kagome, hace mucho que no vemos a Yuka. ¿Crees que estará bien? –preguntó Sango.

-Supongo que sí, o eso espero –contestó Kagome algo preocupada.

-Feh… Esa humana es más peligrosa que muchos de los demonios con los que nos hemos enfrentado –intervino Inuyasha-. Ni siquiera creo que nadie se le acerque.

-Cuanta razón tienes, amigo –dijo Miroku con aire pensativo-. Con lo hermosa que es… -mirando de reojo a Sango- pero esa mirada le deja a uno helado –todos asienten.

-Sí –afirma Shippo-. Ni siquiera Miroku se atrevió a insinuarse, como hace siempre –remarcó. Todos vuelven a asentir.

-Que gracioso el niño… –dijo molesto el monje.

-¿Sabéis que sois muy escandalosos? –interrumpió una voz de mujer-. Así cualquiera os puede encontrar… Es extraño que no os ataquen más a menudo.

-¿Yuka?

-¡Yuka! –gritó emocionado Shippo al ver que era ella y saltó a sus brazos. Sentía un gran afecto por esa chica a pesar de que no fuera, cómo decirlo, la más simpática del mundo.

-¡Hola! –saludó animosamente.

Se la veía sonriente y resplandeciente. Nunca antes la habían visto así. Se quedaron sin palabras.

-¡Hola! De ti estábamos hablando –señaló Sango.

-Lo sé –respondió echando una mirada al monje. Éste al darse cuenta se hizo el disimulado.

-Llegas a punto –le sonrió Kagome-. Ahora íbamos a comer. Supongo que te quedas¿no? –le indicó que se sentara junto a ellos.

-Claro. Si no es molestia…

-No, mujer. Claro que no es molestia. Aquí todos somos amigos.

-¡Qué cara! –dijo Inuyasha desde lo alto del árbol que les proporcionaba sombra-. Se fue sin apenas decir nada y ahora vuelve como si sólo hubieran pasado cinco minutos.

-¡ABAJO! – Inu cayó de cabeza al suelo-. Tú no eres quien para reprochar nada –dijo tajante Kagome.

Tras unos instantes de incómodo silencio, retomaron la conversación. Después de un rato de amena conversa, en un momento de pausa, Shippo aprovechó para hablar.

-Hoy se te ve muy contenta. ¿Cuál es el motivo? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Yuka.

Ese comentario y la consiguiente pregunta la sorprendieron. No sabía qué contestar. En un primer momento, no entendía a qué se refería el zorro. Después recordó la noche anterior. A pesar de que fue una situación muy extraña y algo incómoda, la hizo sentirse bien; incluso se divirtió. Hacía muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que experimentó aquella sensación, la despreocupación. Por un instante olvidó todos sus traumas.

-Pues… un baño hace maravillas –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa y dispuesta a zanjar el asunto. Miroku murmuró algo que no llegó a entender.

Desde luego, no tenía la intención de contarles lo sucedido. Eso no era de su incumbencia. Además, se habrían escandalizado, a pesar de que en realidad no había pasado nada. "Sólo dos personas que se dan un baño en el mismo lugar, igual que en una playa" –simplificó en su pensamiento. Pero no era tan simple como aquello. Ellos no lo entenderían así. Se trataba de Sesshoumaru del que no tenían muy buena opinión. Además, Inuyasha lo habría considerado una traición. Pero ¿desde cuándo le importaba lo que pensaran los demás?

Terminaron de comer y cada uno se dedicó a lo suyo. Kagome y Sango se pusieron a hablar de algo que a Yuka no le interesaba para nada. Miroku se fue a dar un paseo; Shippo lo siguió. Como que Inu ya se había encaramado al árbol más próximo, Yuka decidió buscarse otro.

-Si me necesitáis estaré subida a aquel árbol – informó a las chicas.

-De acuerdo.

Trepó a una de las ramas más altas. Allí permaneció durante horas, contemplando el paisaje; incluso echó una cabezadita. La despertó un estruendo. Inuyasha ya estaba otra vez aplastado en el suelo. "Definitivamente, aquí no hay quien esté tranquilo. Son unos escandalosos. No hacen más que armar jaleo" –dijo para sí. Ahora que la habían sacado de su sueño, observó el cielo esperando ver algún ave. Nada. Aparcó su mirada en una nube. Hizo un repaso de todo lo que le había sucedido desde que decidiera quedarse en aquella época. Lo único memorable fue su encuentro con el youkai. Revisó detalladamente todo lo acontecido en aquel lugar. Desde la llegada de Sesshoumaru hasta que se despidieron. En su mente retuvo la imagen de aquel torso desnudo. Se ruborizó al pensar que él la había sorprendido mirándolo. "Qué esperaba… desvestirse delante de mí" –se defendió-. Avanzó en el recuerdo y se detuvo en el momento en el que ella había salido del agua y se estaba vistiendo. En aquel instante había suplicado por que Sesshoumaru se acercara a ella y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo en un tierno abrazo desembocara en un apasionado encuentro.

A partir de aquí entabló una discusión consigo misma:

-Ese youkai te atrae, no lo puedes negar.

-Es cierto, –suspiró- es algo evidente. Pero esto no entraba en mis planes.

-¡Mírala!... No hay nada que escape a tu control¿verdad?

-Yo no quería esto.

-¿Acaso no viniste aquí en busca de una nueva vida, para deshacerte de tu pasado?

-Sí.

-No habrías pensado pasar aquí tu existencia sola y apartada en un rincón como hacías antes¿no?

-Pues… no lo sé.

-¿No es cierto que en el fondo todo este tiempo has estado buscando a alguien…?

-Pero aún no tenía planeado enamorarme. Un momento… ¿he dicho yo eso?

-¿…alguien en quien confiar de verdad, alguien ante el cual poder mostrarte tal como eres en realidad?

-¡Pe… pero si es un youkai!

-¡Y eso qué más da!

-Cierto, eso qué más da –dijo esta vez en voz alta-. Ahora sólo queda una cuestión. ¿Siente él lo mismo?

Concluido el debate interior, se dio cuenta de que la llamaban.

-Oye, regresamos al pueblo –le informó Sango-. ¿Vas a venir?

-¿Eh? –dijo aún despistada-. Sí, sí, ahora bajo.

* * *

Ha sido cortito pero para compensar ahora mismo va el siguiente capítulo. 

Por favor, mandad reviews.

Gracias por sus reviews a Elen-Ses. y Grupo fans de Sesshoumaru (Nancy, María Eugenia, Ana María, Bertha, Olga Socorro, Luz, Mónica y Ruth).

Elen-Ses.: Sé q este capítulo es poca cosa, espero no haberte defraudado demasiado, pero es parte de la historia (no conviene que haya batallitas continuamente, jeje, es difícil mantener el ritmo). Es difícil resistirse a los encantos de Sesshou, veremos cómo va la cosa, jejeje. Gracias por tus comentarios. A pesar de que tengo el fic bastante adelantado, esta vez tardé bastante en acutalizar pero es q estuve liada. A qué te refieres con que las autoras españolas son más liberales al escribir? Por cierto, gracias por recomendarme

Un saludo a todos


	7. El recuerdo de la Muerte

**Capítulo VII:**

_El recuerdo de la Muerte_

En el pueblo de Kaede:

-¿Cuándo cenamos? Ya tengo hambre –se quejó Inu.

-Siempre igual. Tú sólo piensas en comer –le recriminó Kagome.

-¿Por qué siempre tenéis que estar discutiendo? –preguntó Yuka.

-¿Qué, acaso te molesta? –le dijo Inu de mala manera.

-La verdad es que sí. Es algo que no soporto –respondió ella con firmeza.

Todos dejaron de lado lo que hacían para centrar su atención en sus dos compañeros.

-Pues si es así, ya sabes lo que hacer. Recoges tus trastos y te largas –declaró Inuyasha furioso.

-¡Inuyasha! –todos se escandalizaron y temieron la reacción de Yuka. Sin embargo, se quedaron perplejos ante la calmosa contestación de ella.

-No te preocupes. No estaré mucho en irme –hizo una pausa y añadió mirando directamente a los ojos de Inuyasha-. Lo que menos aguanto es que seas tan inmaduro. ¿No crees que ya tienes edad suficiente como para dejar de comportarte como un niño malcriado?

Todos notaron cómo el ambiente se tornaba cada vez más caldeado. Kagome desechó la posibilidad de gritar "abajo" ya que no serviría para calmar los ánimos. Sango y Shippo simplemente se quedaron mirando. Miroku intentó intervenir, pero ante la mirada amenazadora de Yuka, se quedó en su sitio bien calladito.

La chica estaba decidida a bajarle los humos a aquel testarudo hanyou. Estaba harta de tanta discusión, de tanta tontería. No comprendía la actitud de éste. Si de ella hubiera dependido lo arreglaba a golpe de espada. Pero no lo creyó conveniente.

-¡Maldita humana! –gruñó Inu-. Inmaduro… ¡inmaduro yo!

-Sí. ¿Acaso quieres que te lo repita?

Dándose cuenta de cómo podían acabar las cosas, Miroku se puso en pie y se dirigió a Inuyasha. Lo agarró de un brazo y se lo llevó casi a rastras fuera de la cabaña mientras el hanyou maldecía.

La habitación quedó en silencio. El monje había hecho bien en separarlos. Inu tenía la asombrosa habilidad de sacar de quicio a aquella extraña joven. Poco sabían de ella, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que convenía no molestarla. De eso se dio cuenta en el momento que la vio por primera vez. Era algo que no sabía explicar pero de lo que estaba muy seguro.

Ya no había discusión alguna. El silencio, tan apreciado por Yuka, volvía a reinar en el lugar. Suspiró aliviada mientras se recostaba y dirigía su mirada al techo. La sangre no había llegado al río, y no hubiera llegado. Ella no lo habría permitido. Si por algo se caracterizaba era por mantener siempre el control de sus acciones. No le convenía perderlo ya que entonces se desataría el desastre. Sólo en una ocasión lo había perdido, el día que murieron sus padres.

Flash back:

-Yuka, date prisa o llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto para recoger a tu padre.

-Mamá, pero si aún hay tiempo. Falta una hora.

-No me importa. Ponte los zapatos y vamos.

El avión llegó a su hora. Habían esperado con impaciencia aquel día. Hacía tres meses que Yuka no veía a su padre y, aunque ella no quisiera reconocerlo, le había echado de menos.

De regreso a casa:

-Mamá, no deberíamos ir por aquí.

-¿Por qué no? Así llegaremos antes.

-Por favor, hazme caso –dijo en tono suplicante.

-Bah, no digas tonterías. Vamos por aquí y se acabó.

Yuka tuvo que resignarse. A medio camino hubo un accidente en cadena en la autopista. La madre conducía. Consiguió detener el automóvil a pocos metros de la colisión. Sin embargo, el camión que iba por detrás, en el carril de al lado, reaccionó tarde. Al frenar dio un volantazo desviándose de su trayectoria.

Yuka, que iba en el asiento de detrás, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de sacar a sus padres de ahí.

-Salid del coche! Vamos! Salid del coche! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Sorprendidos, no supieron reaccionar ante la desesperada demanda de su hija. Yuka insistió mientras miraba hacia atrás cómo se aproximada el camión descontrolado. No hubo tiempo para nada. No cerró los ojos. Miró fijamente cómo se les echaba encima, impactando contra el lateral del coche.

Se despertó sobresaltada. "Dónde estoy" –se preguntó-. Al instante recordó. Tenía un espantoso dolor de cabeza; la sangre recorría una de sus mejillas. Le costaba respirar, tenía un intenso dolor en un costado. Intentó incorporarse pero no pudo. Se llevó la mano a la pierna derecha; un trozo de metal estaba clavado en su muslo. De pronto, miró a los asientos delanteros; el auto ya no tenía forma, la cabina del camión estaba allí incrustada.

-¡Papá! –gritó buscando entre los escombros. El dolor parecía haber desaparecido-. ¡Papá! –No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Había quedado sepultado.

Sintió un fuerte olor a combustible. Era cuestión de salir de ahí. Las puertas no se abrían. Salió por la ventana que estaba rota, produciéndose varios desgarros con los cristales que aún permanecían en su lugar. Varias personas a su alrededor intentaron apartarla del lugar.

Yuka vio el rostro ensangrentado de su madre. Fue en ese instante cuando perdió el control. Consiguió soltarse de aquellos que la arrastraban. Golpeó a uno que intentó detenerla en su avance hacia el coche del que comenzaba a salir humo. Hubo una explosión. La onda expansiva derribó a la chica. Otra vez la sujetaron. Las llamas se extendían por el automóvil.

El hombre que la agarraba recibió un codazo en la nariz. Yuka corrió hacia sus padres. El fuego aún no lo envolvía todo pero estaba a punto de alcanzar a su madre. Puso sus manos en la puerta y estiró con todas sus fuerzas. No quería ceder. Las llamas empezaron a consumir el cuerpo de la mujer. "¡Mamá... Mamá!" –no paraba de gritar. Desesperada, Yuka golpeó el cristal hasta que se rompió. A pesar de las llamas, tenía la intención de sacar a su madre de allí, costara lo que costara. Pero alguien se lo impidió. La chica no pudo evitar que la alejaran.

-Están muertos, ya no puedes hacer nada.

-¡Soltadme!... ¡Soltadme! –exigió ella.

-Cuando te tranquilices –le respondió el hombre.

Tras unos momentos de forcejeo se quedó quieta. Entonces la soltaron. Yuka miró a su alrededor. Estaba buscando algo; mejor dicho, estaba buscando a alguien.

-El camión… el camión… no lo pude controlar –oyó decir a un hombre que estaba a unos metros de ella.

Cojeando y con calma disimulada se acercó al hombre. Todo le dolía pero eso no importaba. Notaba un reguero de sangre caliente que recorría su rostro; su pierna estaba en la misma situación, con el metal aún clavado. Se paró frente al hombre y lo agarró del cuello. "¡Maldito bastardo!" –fue lo que le dijo. Éste intentó apartarla pero lo único que consiguió fue recibir una paliza. Se necesitaron cuatro personas para retener a la iracunda Yuka. El resultado… un hombre inconsciente en el suelo con la nariz rota, al igual que varias de sus costillas. Si no la hubieran detenido habría sido capaz de matarlo.

Fin del flash back

-¡Yuka¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Kagome.

-Sí –contestó con la mirada sombría-. Voy un rato afuera –dijo levantándose.

-De acuerdo, pero en 5 minutos estará la cena.

* * *

Bueno... un trauma más de Yuka (pobrecilla), ver cómo mueren sus padres. 

¿Qué os ha parecido? Soy un poquillo cruel con la pobre Yuka, jejeje.

Nos acercamos a un nuevo enfrentamiento. ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?

Ya sabéis, espero vuestros reviews. Gracias adelantadas.


	8. Emboscada

Hola a todos!

Aquí un capitulillo más. Espero que os agrade

**Capítulo VIII:**

_Emboscada_

La cena transcurrió muy tranquila; demasiado en opinión de algunos. Inuyasha ya se había apaciguado después de mantener una larga charla con Miroku. Al finalizar la velada se concluyó que de aquí a tres días retomarían su viaje para buscar los últimos fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon. El motivo era que Kagome debía regresar por unos días a la época moderna.

-Yuka ¿nos acompañarás? –preguntó Sango.

-Sí –respondió levantando la vista y dirigiéndola a Inuyasha a la vez que le sonrió.

-¡Feh! –gruñó éste.

-Bien, así tendremos más posibilidades ya que Yuka es muy poderosa –señaló el monje satisfecho.

-¿Vendrás conmigo a nuestra época? –preguntó Kagome a Yuka cambiando de tema.

-No –respondió tajante.

-¿Por qué no? Pensé que te haría ilusión y, además, podrías traerte más cosas que te puedan hacer falta.

-Decidí quedarme aquí y aquí me quedaré –dijo con aire sombrío recordando los motivos que la indujeron a tal decisión-. No tengo ninguna razón para volver; nadie me espera; no hay nada para mí en aquel lugar. Tengo aquí todo lo que necesito –finalizó posando una de sus manos sobre su katana.

-Entiendo –dijo Kagome apenada.

Pasaron los tres días. Kagome acababa de regresar y ya todos estaban listos para partir. Se dirigieron al norte remontando el río, siempre sin pasar al otro lado de éste. Tras un día y medio de viaje, se internaron en el bosque en dirección este. El viaje estaba transcurriendo normalmente, sin muchos incidentes. Al anochecer acamparon.

Al día siguiente retomaron la marcha. Caminaban por un hermoso bosque con árboles centenarios, de grandiosos troncos y enormes ramas que se entrelazaban entre ellas. Se dirigían a un pueblo que estaba aún a tres días. Charlaban tranquilamente cuando Yuka se detuvo. Quedó clavada en el sitio; su rostro palideció. Sintió una sensación de opresión. Algo no andaba como era debido.

-¿Qué pasa¿Por qué te detienes? –preguntó Inu, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –insistió Kagome.

-No deberíamos seguir por aquí –recomendó Yuka mirando seriamente a sus amigos.

-¿Y por qué no? –inquirió Inuyasha-. Este es el camino más rápido al pueblo.

-No… no deberíamos… es peligroso –era la misma sensación que tuvo poco antes del accidente donde murieron sus padres-. Es algo que sé, es un presentimiento.

-Quizás deberíamos hacerle caso –dijo Shippo asustado.

-Shippo tiene razón –añadió Sango-. Yuka puede percibir ciertas cosas.

-¡Bah! No digáis tonterías. Yo no noto ni huelo nada extraño. Sigamos –ordenó Inu.

Todos reemprendieron en marcha menos Yuka que se quedó pensando: "Ya está ocurriendo otra vez. ¿Por qué no me escuchan? Por qué no me creen? La última vez que sentí esto murieron mis padres. No puedo dejarles continuar; se dirigen a una muerte segura… No me harán caso. Ese Inuyasha es muy cabezón para admitir que yo pueda tener razón; depende demasiado de su olfato… y los otros confían más en él que en mí" –miró hacia sus compañeros-. "Se están alejando. No puedo permitir que les ocurra nada. Será mejor que les acompañe. Ahora sé a qué atenerme. Esta vez no me pillarán por sorpresa".

Decidió ir con sus amigos. No les insistiría pero estaría muy atenta a cualquier cosa. "No estoy dispuesta a cargar con más muertes" –se dijo.

Siguieron caminando. Transcurrió una hora, no pasó nada. Dos horas, tres. Pararon a comer. Yuka se mantuvo a distancia de sus compañeros. Trepó a un árbol y se quedó vigilando.

-¿No os parece que hoy está muy extraña? –comentó Shippo.

-¡Bah! Siempre ha sido muy rara –indicó Inu-. Para mí que está loca.

-¡Inuyasha! No digas eso. Yuka a pasado por momentos muy difíciles –le regañó Kagome.

-Callaos, que os podría oír –susurró Miroku pidiendo que bajaran la voz con un gesto.

Claro que había escuchado lo que hablaban. La verdad, no le importó. Ya estaba acostumbrada. Siempre la habían considerado un bicho raro. No hizo caso de los comentarios y continuó escrutando el paisaje. No veía nada fuera de lo común. Tampoco oía nada extraño; todo estaba como debía estar. Sin embargo, la opresión que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser seguía presente. Algo malo se avecinaba y no sabía ni cuándo ni dónde acontecería. Simplemente tenía la certeza de que ocurriría.

Por este motivo agudizó todos sus sentidos. Nunca lo había intentado antes, pero sabía que si se esforzaba lo conseguiría. Pudo distinguir a la perfección la presencia de cada uno de sus amigos, sin necesidad de mirar hacia ellos. Su capacidad auditiva se agudizó sensiblemente. Si se concentraba podía oír cómo respiraban. Tenía todos sus movimientos controlados. Ahora sólo le quedaba vigilar el bosque, atenta a cualquier cambio o presencia. Pudo percibir a varios animales; alguna ardilla, tal vez y, por supuesto, pájaros.

Nada. Todo seguía en orden, salvo la sombra que se cernía sobre ella y, que a cada minuto que transcurría, la angustiaba más. Notó movimiento entre sus compañeros. Estos estaban empacando para proseguir su marcha, así que Yuka bajó del árbol y se unió a ellos.

Llevaban dos horas caminando. Hacía un rato que Yuka había notado que alguien entraba en su radio de percepción. Llegaron a un lugar de aspecto siniestro. Enormes árboles, los más altos que habían visto en su vida, y de extrañas formas retorcidas que parecían querer echárseles encima. El sol había empezado a descender, pronto anochecería. Aquellos árboles apenas permitían que pasara la luz a través de sus ramas, por lo que el lugar era oscuro.

Se escuchó el ruido del filo de una espada al desenvainarse. Todos se giraron pudiendo comprobar que había sido Yuka. Ésta asía con fuerza la katana en posición de defensa pero lista para lanzar un ataque. El motivo de esta reacción fue la súbita desaparición de la angustia y opresión que había estado soportando. Pero ésta se había convertido en una inminente sensación de peligro.

-¡Naraku!... Es una emboscada –gritó.

-¿De qué hablas? Sólo estamos nosotros –dijo Inuyasha en tono paciente-. Ya se ha vuelto loca –pensó. Pero mientras terminaba la frase en su mente, un olor conocido llegó hasta él.

-No puede ser… ¿Dónde… dónde? –consiguió preguntar Kagome.

-Tiene razón, -afirmó Inu- está…

No pudo terminar la frase porque ante ellos apareció Naraku.

En otro lugar y en otro momento:

"¿Cuántos días han pasado?... Cuatro, creo recordar… Una noche interesante, sí."

-Amo bonito ¿qué hace ahí arriba? –preguntó Jaken desde una ventana mirando hacía Sesshomaru que estaba en lo alto de la torre, su lugar favorito para meditar-. ¿Hoy no va a bajar a cenar?

-No tengo apetito, quizás más tarde.

Acababa de contemplar la puesta de sol, como muchas otras veces lo había hecho. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión era diferente. No estaba pensando en cómo impedir que los indeseables que se paseaban por el mundo franquearan los límites de sus dominios. No, nada de eso. Por su cabeza bailaba la figura de una mujer. Repasó mentalmente cada movimiento de ésta, cada gesto.

"¿Por qué me intriga tanto esa mujer? –se preguntó molesto consigo mismo-. ¿Qué tiene de especial que la haga diferente a las otras vulgares humanas?… No hay duda de que tiene algún tipo de poder… pero no es eso. Es muy hermosa. Lástima que la otra noche no pudiera ver gran cosa… Ese maldito Jaken, no sé por qué siempre tengo que llevarlo conmigo. Si no hubiera estado danzando por ahí yo habría… entonces yo… yo… ¿Y qué te hace pensar que se habría dejado? Eso no importa, yo tomo lo que quiero… -se dijo convencido-. Ahora eso no importa… Me voy".

-Jaken, me voy unos días.

-¿Adónde, amito? –preguntó sorprendido-. No se irá sin mí ¿no?

-Claro que sí –declaró-, no quiero que me molestes.

Jaken no dijo nada. Sólo observó alejarse a su amo. Éste se dirigió al río y lo cruzó. Estaba fuera de los límites de sus tierras. Fue al nordeste internándose en el bosque.

* * *

No olvidéis dejar reviews, por favor

Ahhhhh!... cómo odio que no salgan los signos de puntuación...¬¬... en fin...

Gracias por los reviews, Ele-Ses. y grupo fans de Sesshoumaru :)


	9. Batalla contra Naraku

**Capítulo IX:**

_Batalla contra Naraku_

Aquella mañana la brisa le trajo el olor de varios individuos. Se detuvo a considerar la situación. En sólo unos instantes pudo identificarlos ya que los conocía.

-¡Maldita sea! Es el inútil de Inuyasha y sus compañeros –murmuró molesto Sesshoumaru-. Un momento… también está ella –se resistía a pronunciar su nombre.

Por simple curiosidad se dirigió hacia ellos. ¿Seguro que sólo era curiosidad¿O es que quería ver a alguien? Fuera por el motivo que fuese el rumbo ya estaba marcado. Decidió seguirlos tranquilamente guardando las distancias porque no quería que su hermano descubriera que iba tras ellos.

Naraku se materializó frente al sorprendido grupo. Estaba en su forma humana. Sólo Yuka estaba lista para combatir; y eso es lo que hizo. Nada más aparecer antes sus ojos, la joven se lanzó al ataque ante el asombro de todos y del propio Naraku. Con gran velocidad se aproximó a él asiendo la katana con la mano derecha en posición retrasada, de tal manera que la espada quedaba oculta tras su brazo. Cuando estuvo a apenas un metro puso en práctica su técnica en un movimiento semicircular y ascendente (en diagonal). La katana refulgía con un tono azulado. Naraku apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pero, sin embargo, pudo evitar en parte el golpe. El filo no llegó a tocar su piel pero sí lo hizo la energía que desprendía, que lo hirió en un costado.

-¡Maldita zorra! Pagarás por esto –dijo el colérico Naraku.

Yuka se dispuso a lanzar un nuevo ataque pero esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte y de un golpe Naraku la estampó contra un árbol, cortándole la respiración por unos segundos.

Inuyasha fue el primero en reaccionar, casi a la vez que Sango y Miroku. Inu atacó y Sango lanzó su Hiraikotsu pero fueron esquivados. Miroku intentó utilizar el torbellino de su mano (kazaana) pero las avispas venenosas salieron a su encuentro.

Mientras, Kagome y Shippo fueron a ayudar a Yuka que estaba en el suelo toda dolorida por el porrazo.

-¡Será bestia el animal este! –comentó Yuka intentando incorporarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pidió Shippo mientras Kagome la ayuda a levantarse.

-Sí, sí, no es nada.

Miroku, Inu y Sango habían quedado momentáneamente fuera de juego. Naraku se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kagome dispuesto a quitarle los fragmentos de la perla. Yuka se interpuso entre los dos.

-Apártate si no quieres morir en este mismo instante –advirtió Naraku.

-No me voy a ningún sitio –respondió Yuka tajante y con la mirada fija en los ojos de éste-. Tendrás que pasar por encima de mí.

-Ja¡qué valiente! Pero eso no te servirá de nada... No tengo ningún inconveniente en matarte.

Naraku atacó. Yuka detuvo el golpe con gran esfuerzo. Justo cuando iba a recibir otra embestida, alguien bloqueó el movimiento de Naraku y lo mandó lejos.

-¿Sesshoumaru? –preguntó Yuka que apenas se aguantaba en pie-. ¿Así que eras tú el que rondaba cerca? –razonó para si.

El youkai le dirigió una mirada grave y no contestó. Inuyasha y los otros ya se habían recuperado, al igual que Naraku, que no se iba a dar por vencido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó molesto Inu a su hermano.

-¿Acaso no lo ves, estúpido? Os estoy salvando la vida –gruñó Sesshou.

-No quiero tu ayuda. No te la he pedido –insistió Inu.

Naraku observaba divertido la discusión de los dos hermanos. Aprovechando eso, Yuka se puso en movimiento dispuesta a atacar nuevamente a su enemigo. Reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. "Si con esto no lo consigo ya no podré hacer nada… sería un lástima morir ahora" –pensó y dirigió la mirada a Sesshoumaru. Éste también la miró al verla pasar junto a ellos decidida a acabar con Naraku.

-Ya es suficiente ¿no creéis? –les dijo instantes antes de llegar a su objetivo.

Esta vez, la joven había concentrado toda su energía para asestar el último golpe. El resplandor de la espada la envolvió a toda ella formando una esfera de protección en torno a su cuerpo. El impacto fue colosal. Hubo una explosión consecuencia del choque de energías. Yuka hirió a Naraku. Le hizo un profundo corte en el pecho, que sin duda lo debilitó. Sin embargo, su barrera protectora no resistió y ella también fue herida. La sangre, que salía en abundancia, comenzó a empapar sus ropas. Era una herida profunda, situada entre el hombro y el pecho, justo por debajo de la clavícula. No era necesariamente mortal. Ningún órgano había sido dañado; el problema era la pérdida de sangre.

Naraku, aunque malherido y aún en condiciones de luchar, lanzó a la joven varios metros más allá, quedando tendida en el suelo en posición fetal. Había sido su último ataque; ya no podría continuar.

Inu y Sesshou habían reaccionado casi instantáneamente, pero no pudieron evitar que Yuka acabara herida de gravedad. Entonces atacaron conjuntamente a Naraku. Éste, herido, esquivaba con dificultad pero aún así conseguía mantenerlos a raya. Sango y Miroku también intervinieron pero su ayuda no fue mucha ya que acabaron magullados. Inuyasha fue herido en un brazo; y Sesshoumaru en un costado.

-Jajajajaja, pobres infelices –rió Naraku-. ¿Acaso creísteis que podríais vencerme?

-¡Maldito!

-Por hoy lo dejaremos así. Me he divertido mucho, sobre todo con esa humana –dijo señalando a Yuka que permanecía inmóvil en el suelo-. Sinceramente espero que se recupere. Me gustaría derrotarla otra vez. Pero la próxima vez acabaré con ella, al igual que con vosotros, jajajajajaja.

Dicho esto se fue, dejando a sus contrincantes exhaustos en aquel lugar. Todo quedó en silencio. Sango y Miroku despertaron después de permanecer unos minutos inconscientes. Inu se recuperaría en pocas horas, al igual que Sesshoumaru. Yuka era la que estaba más grave. También era la que había luchado más directamente con Naraku. Habría sido un milagro que hubiera resultado ilesa de su enfrentamiento.

Kagome reaccionó y corrió en ayuda de su amiga. Debían detener la hemorragia o la chica no tendría un buen final. Por su parte, Sesshoumaru quedó a cierta distancia de la joven. "Menos mal, aún vive… ¿Por qué me preocupo?... Aún no te has dado cuenta¿verdad?" –se dijo a sí mismo-. "Cuando te diste cuenta de que estaba en peligro, viniste a ayudarla… No es cierto, vine a acabar con Naraku… Sí, por eso lo bloqueaste para que no la atacara ¿no?..." –sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de todos esos pensamientos. Se quedó observando lo que hacía Kagome. Los otros también observaban.

-¿Yuka?... ¡Yuka! vamos despierta, no debes dormirte –dijo Kagome intentando que reaccionara.

-Es increíblemente fuerte –señaló Sango-. Ha conseguido herir a ese desgraciado en dos ocasiones –Miroku y Shippo asintieron.

-Ahora no es momento para eso. Traedme mi mochila –ordenó la miko.

-Sí, ahora –contestó Shippo que ya venía con ella.

-¿Qué haces? –murmuró Yuka.

-¿Acaso no lo ves? Intento curarte esa herida.

-No es nada –dijo la chica intentando incorporarse.

-Estate quieta o pediré que te sujeten –le regañó Kagome.

-De acuerdo, no tengo ganas de discutir –contestó Yuka cansada y resignada.

Kagome procedió haciendo un corte en la camiseta de la chica porque habría resultado difícil poder quitársela.

-Tendrás que comprarme una nueva.

-Lo que tú digas.

El corte era profundo y un trozo de tela se había incrustado en la herida. Era importante quitarlo o sino no sanaría y se infectaría.

-Esto te va a doler.

-Ya lo suponía –dijo Yuka intentando mirarse el hombro todo cubierto de sangre.

Sango le pasó el botiquín a Kagome, de donde sacó unas pinzas. Con sumo cuidado, intentando hacer el menor daño posible, introdujo las pinzas en la herida abierta con el fin de sacar el pedazo de tela. En un principio no lo consiguió y le produjo un tremendo dolor a la muchacha que se retorció intentando evitar un grito mordiéndose el labio.

-Lo siento pero, por favor, no te muevas.

Un segundo intento fue suficiente para conseguir su propósito. El pequeño trozo de tela fue extraído. Después desinfectó el corte y procedió a vendarle el hombro. La hemorragia parecía haberse detenido.

-Ya está –concluyó Kagome-. Ahora procura no mover el brazo, si no la herida se abrirá.

-Descuida, lo tendré en cuenta –aseguró la débil Yuka aún estirada en el suelo. Apenas podía moverse; tenía todos los músculos entumecidos-. Gracias –añadió.

-¿Aún sigues aquí? –preguntó Inu dirigiéndose a Sesshou con mirada desafiante.

-Inuyasha ¡Abajo!

-Y ahora ¿por qué haces eso? –inquirió el hanyou.

-Déjate de tonterías. Sesshoumaru nos ha ayudado.

-Ja, pues de mucho ha servido –dijo malhumorado.

-¡Ya vale! Tenemos que llevar a Yuka a un lugar seguro. Deberíamos llegar al pueblo cuanto antes –recomendó Kagome.

-Apartaos –ordenó Sesshoumaru acercándose a donde Yuka reposaba-. Yo me encargaré de ella –dijo decidido.

-Ni hablar, no te la llevarás a ningún sitio –intervino Inuyasha-. A saber lo que le harás –añadió en tono desconfiado.

-No te interpongas –amenazó el youkai dedicándole una mirada que helaría el corazón a cualquiera. Hizo una pausa. Fue a añadir algo pero al final se calló.

Kagome se había percatado de que se conocían de antes o, al menos, ésa era la impresión que le había hecho. "En realidad, no vino a ayudarnos; es a ella a quien vino a ayudar" –pensó- "Pero ¿por qué? Es que se conocen? Quizás…".

-Inuyasha, déjalo. Yuka necesita cuidados que ahora mismo no le podemos ofrecer.

-Pero…

-Además, el puede viajar más deprisa que nosotros –hizo una pausa-. Pero escúchame bien –dijo dirigiéndose a Sesshoumaru-, más te vale tratarla bien.

El youkai no contestó, sólo le ofreció una mirada seria. Se inclinó sobre Yuka y la alzó en brazos. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, de manera que éste podía sentir su cálida respiración en el cuello. Yuka se durmió. Así fue como desaparecieron entre la espesura del bosque.

-¿Te parece que hemos hecho bien dejándola con él? –preguntó Sango.

-Descuida, no le pasará nada.

-Si llegara el caso, aún estando herida sabrá defenderse –añadió el monje.

-Sí, pero…

-¡Bah! vámonos ya –ordenó Inu-. No conviene que nos quedemos aquí. Seguiremos hasta el pueblo.

* * *

Gracias a todos. 

Manden reviews, onegai.


	10. Una revelación

Hola!

Semana nueva, capítulo nuevo, jejeje

Bueno, he pensado introducir algunos cambios en el formato del texto. Por ahora pondré los pensamientos en cursiva y entre "...". Se aceptan sugerencias para hacer que la lectura sea más fácil.

**Capítulo X:**

_Una revelación_

Ya era de noche. Apenas brillaba la luna menguante, ocultada de vez en cuando tras las cortinas grisáceas que formaban las nubes en su tranquilo avance por el firmamento. Atravesando el cielo estaba Sesshoumaru con la débil Yuka en sus brazos. Aquella era la manera más rápida de llegar a su castillo. El aire era frío. Notó cómo la joven temblaba entre sus brazos, así que la estrechó con más fuerza acercándola todo lo posible a su cuerpo. Ella se aferró a su cuello con el brazo derecho que era el que no tenía herido. Al moverse, el hombro contrario le dolió y dejó escapar de sus labios un leve quejido pero siguió dormida.

-¿Por qué no me creéis? Digo la verdad! –murmuró Yuka angustiada. Estaba soñando con aquel día que acudió a sus padres en busca de apoyo y comprensión tras el encuentro con su tío.

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió. _"Habla en sueños"_ –pensó- _"Quisiera saber…"_ –interrumpió su pensamiento al notar que la muchacha lloraba- _"no creí que un sueño pudiera hacerla llorar si antes con todo el dolor que soportó no lo hizo"._ Por un momento se preocupó. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía algo así.

Le pareció muy agradable tener a aquella humana entre sus brazos. Si de él dependiera jamás la soltaría. Al rato advirtió que la respiración de Yuka se aceleraba y empezaba a moverse molesta por el dolor. Empezaba a despertar. También pudo notar un intenso olor a sangre.

-¡Maldición! La herida se ha abierto.

-Mmm… ¿Eh?... –se despertó Yuka-. ¿Qué pasa? –apenas tenía fuerzas para preguntar debido al intenso dolor.

-Tendremos que pasar la noche en el bosque. No estás en condiciones para seguir el viaje. Estás sangrando otra vez –hizo una pausa-. No hables, estás demasiado débil.

-Sí –respondió apenas consciente.

Mientras, Sesshoumaru buscaba un lugar resguardado para pasar la noche. _"Es una pena, casi habíamos llegado… pero en estas condiciones es mejor que nos detengamos"_ –pensó el youkai-. _"De nada serviría el viaje si muere desangrada"._

Se encontraban en medio del bosque. Depositó cuidadosamente a la joven en el suelo. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. No era muy buen lugar pero se tendrían que conformar. Dirigió una mirada grave a Yuka que estaba sentada, apoyada contra un árbol. La herida seguía sangrando. La venda estaba totalmente empapada. El youkai se acercó y se agachó frente a ella, que lo miró a los ojos; él mantuvo una mirada seria. Por algún motivo eso la hizo sentirse segura. El dolor volvió a ella haciendo que respirara con más dificultad.

Sesshou retiró con cuidado el vendaje. Buscó algo con que taponar el corte. No tenía nada; sólo su ropa. Cuando iba a arrancar un trozo de su manga, la joven lo detuvo y le señaló la mochila, con la que él había cargado al igual que con la katana. De la mochila sacó unas gasas y vendajes que Kagome había metido por si les eran necesarios.

-Los humanos tenéis unos cuerpos muy débiles. Esta simple herida podría acabar contigo –comentó Sesshou en tono de reproche-. Estás muy débil.

-¡Qué bah! Sólo lo finjo –dijo con dificultad.

Sesshou, mientras hacía lo pertinente para detener la hemorragia, le dedicó una mirada muy seria.

-Vale, es broma –dijo inocentemente-. ¿Por qué…?

-¿No te he dicho que no hablaras?

-Ok.

_"¿Qué pretende con esta actitud? No está la cosa para hacer bromas. Definitivamente no la entiendo_ –pensaba Sesshou mientras terminaba de colocar el vendaje. Había conseguido que dejara de sangrar-. _Bueno, ya está y ¿ahora qué? No podemos continuar, habrá que esperar a mañana. Hoy será una noche fría y con la ropa que lleva…_ -echó un vistazo a la indumentaria de la chica- _se va a congelar… No me queda más remedio."_

Mientras, Yuka lo observaba detenidamente. Estaba agotada pero la curiosidad superaba el cansancio. Estaba intrigada por saber qué pensaba aquel youkai y qué era lo que pretendía hacer. _"Daría lo que fuera por saber qué le ronda por la cabeza_ –hizo una pausa obligada en su mente debido al dolor tras intentar moverse-. _¿Por qué me habrá ayudado? Se supone que odia a los humanos. ¿Será casualidad su presencia en el combate? No lo entiendo, es muy contradictorio"_ –concluyó.

Sesshoumaru se quitó la armadura ante la mirada atenta de Yuka. Se aproximó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Los dos permanecieron callados durante unos minutos. El frío empezaba a hacer mella en la joven y comenzó a temblar. Sesshou sabía que eso pasaría. Aún así se resistía a la idea. No quería tentarse. Tras un momento de duda, dijo en su tono habitual:

-Si no quieres congelarte tendrás que ponerte delante de mí.

Yuka lo miró sorprendida. _"¿He oído bien?"_ –se preguntó a sí misma. No estaba muy segura de aceptar el ofrecimiento pero en verdad tenía frío, mucho frío. Por otra parte, no le disgustó la idea de dormir entre los brazos del youkai. A su lado se sentía segura. Sólo con él, con nadie más había experimentado aquella sensación.

Con mucha dificultad se incorporó y se sentó donde le había indicado. Se la notaba algo nerviosa; no sabía cómo reaccionar. Por supuesto Sesshoumaru lo percibió. Agarró a la temblorosa Yuka por los brazos y la echó hacia atrás, recostándola contra su pecho. La joven estaba muy tensa, con el ritmo cardíaco muy acelerado. _"¡Ay Dios!... Esto no puede ser"_ –pensó alarmada intentando reincorporarse-. Sesshou se lo impidió rodeándola con sus brazos.

-No te vas a ningún sitio –declaró él.

-Pero… -consiguió decir ella.

-Nada de pero. Estás temblando de frío.

Resignada, Yuka acabó por aceptar y echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en Sesshoumaru. Suspiró en un intento de relajarse.

-Gracias –fue lo último que dijo la joven antes de cerrar los ojos. El youkai no contestó.

Apenas cerró los ojos, la muchacha se durmió, a pesar de que se había dicho a sí misma que así no podría pegar ojo, nerviosa como estaba por el contacto con aquel ser. Es curioso. En cierta manera la situación le hizo gracia. Ella, que siempre se había mostrado reacia a entrar en contacto con un representante del sexo opuesto, ahora estaba sumida en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo de lo que era no sólo un hombre, sino también un youkai. ¿Qué era lo que le impedía a éste aprovecharse de ella en aquella situación? Yuka no lo sabía; no tenía ni idea. Y a pesar de que esa siempre había sido su preocupación, ahora no le importaba en absoluto. Por algún motivo que ella desconocía, tenía la certeza de que, entre aquellos brazos, estaría a salvo, segura. Con ese sentimiento durmió profundamente.

En cambio, Sesshoumaru no podía pegar ojo. Estaba tremendamente confuso; sus pensamientos en continua contradicción. No paraba de cuestionarse. ¿Por qué diablos estaba ayudando a una humana? Se suponía que los odiaba. ¿Y por qué ayudaba a esa en concreto? No tiene nada de especial¿o si? Es hermosa, sí; pero eso no es suficiente. Ella lo había ayudado; aunque sin saberlo. Por tanto, no era ese el motivo. Tristeza. Lo había visto en sus profundos ojos azules. Pero en ellos había algo más que eso, algo que no conseguía descifrar. Su instinto de lucha. Eso era algo que pocos llevaban a aquel extremo. ¿Qué hacía esa muchacha en aquel lugar? La presencia de Kagome era una cosa; pero la joven que tenía abrazada… Siguiendo ese camino no iba a encontrar la respuesta que buscaba. Saber el porqué estaba allí era fácil, sólo tenía que preguntárselo. Lo que a él, en ese instante, realmente le importaba era saber por qué se preocupaba por aquella humana.

Con sus brazos tenía rodeada a Yuka que dormía plácidamente. Podía sentir sus latidos y respiración pausada, hecho que lo tranquilizaba enormemente. La joven se movió y posó una de sus manos sobre uno de los brazos de Sesshoumaru como para reforzar el abrazo. Esto provocó un súbito vuelco en el corazón de éste. Sintió cómo lo embargaba una sensación de… ¿amor? Era eso lo que en verdad sentía? _"No es posible"_ –se dijo. Se dio cuenta de que ahora se aferraba a ella con más fuerza. Él mismo se sorprendió. _"Lo es"_ –concluyó casi abatido por lo que había descubierto. Largo rato intentó persuadirse a sí mismo de que no podía ser esa la causa, de que no tenía sentido tal afirmación; lo absurdo que era pensar en esa posibilidad. ¿Cómo un poderoso youkai, como era él, iba ni tan siquiera fijarse en un ser inferior, como lo era un humano? Más todavía, sentir algo que no fuera odio y repulsión hacia estos era inconcebible; un insulto. Se le acabaron las excusas. Ninguna de ellas lo acabó de convencer. Se sintió atrapado por aquel sentimiento. Era eso, no había otra explicación.

Ahora lo tenía claro. Se había enamorado de una simple mortal. Rió para sus adentros. Le invadieron los recuerdos de todas las veces que había reprochado a su padre por esa misma razón. _"Debe ser una tara de familia"_ –dijo irónico. Una vez resuelto el dilema, se durmió.

Unos rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de las copas de los árboles fueron a parar al rostro de Yuka provocando que, al cabo de un rato, despertara porque la luz pasaba a través de sus párpados. Despertó lentamente, como si saliera de un profundo letargo. No recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido la noche anterior; estaba algo desconcertada. _"¿Dónde estoy?"_ –se preguntó. Por reflejo se llevó la mano al hombro izquierdo pudiendo verificar que, efectivamente, el leve dolor que sentía tenía un motivo. Miró hacia ese lado y vio que llevaba un vendaje y que éste estaba completamente limpio. Era una buena señal de que la herida no había vuelto a sangrar. Una vez hecha esta primera comprobación de su estado físico, se percató de que alguien la sujetaba. No entendía la situación. Su primera reacción fue incorporarse de un salto. Lo único que consiguió fue acabar tirada en el suelo con un intenso dolor en la mitad izquierda superior de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, en seguida se reincorporó quedando en cuclillas y mirando en dirección hacia donde hasta ahora había permanecido. Lo que vio fue a Sesshoumaru con una expresión que indicaba que aquello le había molestado. Confundida como estaba tardó en recordar, pero sólo una parte.

-¿Se… Sesshoumaru? –logró decir aturdida porque aún no había acabado de despertar.

-¿Amaneces así cada día?..¬¬… -preguntó molesto al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

-Yo… -dudó un momento mientras miraba a su alrededor-, eh… ¿dónde estamos?

Sesshou se la quedó mirando sorprendido de ver la expresión de desconcierto en la cara de Yuka. _"Parece que no recuerda mucho"_ –pensó.

-Naraku… -recordó-. ¿Dónde están los otros? –preguntó alarmada al tiempo que tomaba asiento-. Ah, ya. Creo recordar… ¿Por qué? –preguntó levantando la mirada y dirigiéndola hacia el youkai.

-¿Por qué, qué? –se limitó éste a decir haciendo ver que no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando.

-¿Qué hago yo aquí?... Contigo... ¿Dónde estamos? – insistió esta vez poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Estabas muy grave y tus amigos no podían ayudarte –respondió quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Entonces tú… - empezó a recordar-. Gracias –se limitó a decir bajando la vista algo avergonzada.

-Veo que te encuentras mejor –señaló en tono despreocupado-. No creí que un humano pudiera recuperarse tan rápido.

Yuka se limitó a mirarlo mientras se ponía la armadura. _"¿Recuperada?"_ –se rió. _"Yo no estaría tan segura"_ –pensó. En aquel momento, sentada en el suelo, se encontraba bastante bien. Si no se movía demasiado apenas le dolía. Se sentía todo el cuerpo magullado; ninguna parte de ella escapaba al dolor. A pesar de que había dormido bien, estaba tremendamente cansada. _"No sé siquiera si podré levantarme" _–acabó por pensar analizada la situación.

-Vamos, queda poco para llegar – comentó Sesshou mientras se aproximada-. Vamos, levántate –exigió-. ¿Acaso no puedes? –su tono parecía de burla.

-Claro que sí, por supuesto –afirmó con determinación Yuka. _"¿Qué se ha creído¡Será engreído!"_ –pensó mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ponerse en pie, intentando aparentar que tal esfuerzo no existía.

-Aún espero –dijo sarcástico.

La muchacha le dedicó una mirada asesina, que habría hecho temblar a cualquiera, al tiempo que se incorporaba. Consiguió erguirse pero cuando fue a dar un paso, las fuerzas le fallaron; se le nubló la visión. La caída era inevitable. Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru, que se esperaba una reacción como esa, estuvo a tiempo de evitarlo.

-Sabía que no era posible. Apenas se sostiene.

-No digas tonterías. Soy muy capaz de continuar por mi propio pie –murmuró Yuka.

-Ya lo veo..¬¬…

-Te digo que sí puedo –insistió ella-. Suéltame y te lo demuestro –el orgullo de la chica había hecho acto de presencia.

-Ni lo sueñes. Además no tengo todo el día para perder… O te llevo yo o te quedas aquí tirada –concluyó con tono cortante.

-Pues vete, ya me las arreglaré yo sola.

Sesshou iba a añadir algo pero prefirió permanecer en silencio. Se limitó a cargar en brazos a la chica, que al final no opuso resistencia.

-Ya me lo esperaba –pensó en voz alta.

Apenas faltaba media hora para llegar a destino. Sesshoumaru notó a Yuka alterada, signo de que no dormía. La joven intentaba parecer relajada aunque por dentro fuera un cúmulo de nervios. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro derecho de su portador y con la mano derecha se aferraba al otro hombro. Mantenía los ojos cerrados con el único fin de no mirarle. Sin embargo, no pudo continuar fingiendo y los abrió. Ante ella estaba el cuello de Sesshoumaru. Un mechón de su largo cabello plateado se interponía. Con la mirada recorrió el cuello de éste hasta llegar al perfil de la mandíbula que estudió detenidamente. Lo siguiente que llamó su atención fue la forma de la oreja. Ésta tenía una ligera inclinación hacia atrás y acababa en punta. _"Que monada de orejas"_ –pensó. En ese momento le habría gustado tocarlas pero por sentido común decidió que no era conveniente. A saber cómo reaccionaría él. Dejó el tema de las orejas aparcado, de momento, y dirigió su atención a las marcas color púrpura que se dibujaban en el rostro del joven. _"¿Deben ser de nacimiento?"_ –se preguntó-. _"¿Tendrá más de estas marcas en algún otro lugar de su cuerpo?"_ –la curiosidad se hizo insoportable. Decidió que lo averiguaría y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Prosiguió su estudio de aquel rostro. Llegó a la parte más importante, los ojos. Eran unos impresionantes ojos dorados que siempre mostraban una expresión fría. ¿Pero siempre eran así? En realidad lo eran? Yuka estaba convencida de que no. Pensando en las posibilidades se dio cuenta de que Sesshoumaru la miraba de reojo. Por un instante mantuvo la mirada pero enseguida bajó la vista avergonzada. _"Ya está, me descubrió. ¡Qué vergüenza!"_ –se dijo.

_"¿Por qué me mira así? Me está poniendo nervioso"_ –pensó Sesshoumaru aparentando no darle importancia. Todo este tiempo también había estado ocupado con sus cavilaciones. _"Está intranquila… ¿Por qué me afecta eso a mi?"_ –se preguntaba constantemente. En realidad tenía cierta idea del porqué pero seguía resistiéndose a creerlo. Notaba en su cuello la cálida respiración de la joven. Eso no le ayudaba en nada; más bien lo distraía y le impedía mantener la mente despejada. Una sensación de calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo y se vio en la imperiosa necesidad de besar a la chica. Su lucha interna se agudizó. O se mantenía firme en sus convicciones y se alejaba de aquellos pensamientos o sucumbía a sus instintos. Su instinto fue más fuerte pero cuando apunto estuvo de dejarse llevar por estos, avistó su castillo. Esa imagen lo hizo volver a la realidad. Concluyó que aquello jamás debería ocurrir. Por nada del mundo se rebajaría a ese nivel. Lo que sentía era simplemente confusión y, por tanto, debía desterrarlo de su mente. Por si acaso y para evitar cualquier nueva tentación, decidió que en lo sucesivo se mantendría lo más alejado posible de aquella humana. _"Cuando esté en condiciones se marchará"_ –declaró tajantemente.

Continuará...

* * *

Hola! 

Gracias por enviar reviews, firts-ayanami, grupo fans de Sesshoumaru y elen-Ses.

firts-ayanami: veo q es el primer review que me mandas, gracias :) Mmm... a qué te refieres con "redacción monótona"? Me gustaría saber tu opinión.

elen-Ses. y G.fans de Sesshou: tenéis razón¿no se supone que Sesshou odia a los humanos? Ah... pero es que Yuka es mucha Yuka. jajaja :P o a lo mejor se trata de una tara familiar de los Inu, quién sabe;) Veremos si Yuka cae rendida a sus pies. Gracias por vuestros comentarios.


	11. Prueba de fuego

Ohayou gozaimasu / konnichiwa / konbanwa, minna.

Gracias por leer este fic.

**Capítulo XI:**

_Prueba de fuego_

Yuka se despertó sobresaltada. Había tenido una pesadilla. Se incorporó con tal rapidez que al cabo de unos segundos le asaltó un intenso dolor que le recorrió cada fibra de su ser. Se retorció de dolor y volvió a tumbarse hecha un ovillo agarrándose las rodillas, como si así quedara ajena y protegida de cualquier agente externo. Mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados esperando que su malestar se mitigara. Al cabo de un rato, sintió que podía relajarse; lo peor había pasado. Permaneció unos minutos más en la misma posición, temiendo que cualquier movimiento, por muy sutil que fuera, la atormentara. Dejó la mente en blanco, respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos. Por un instante la cegadora luz, que entraba a través de la ventana, la dejó sin visión. Tardó unos segundos en acostumbrar la vista.

Aún sin moverse, quedó mirando al frente. Ante ella se abría una venta. Desde donde estaba sólo podía apreciar el cielo azul. Fijó la mirada en una pequeña nube que permanecía inalterable, suspendida en el firmamento. _"Hoy no hace viento"_, pensó.

Ese simple pensamiento le sirvió para volver a la realidad y se dispuso a analizar la situación. Recordaba lo que había pasado: lucharon contra Naraku; ella había sido herida; Sesshoumaru, que se había presentado de la nada, se hizo cargo de ella. _"Aún no entiendo por qué"_ –se dijo. Se sonrojó al pensar en la noche en el bosque. _"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"_ –se preguntó- _"Sólo lo hizo para que no me muriera de frío"_ –determinó.

Intentó incorporarse pero su cuerpo le recordó que aún no era el momento y simplemente cambió de posición quedando boca arriba. Miró a su alrededor. "Bien, parece que al menos puedo mover la cabeza" –terminó la frase con un suspiro. Observó que estaba en una habitación bastante amplia, muy bien iluminada y surtida con una serie de muebles. Le pareció un lugar bastante acogedor. A su izquierda había una mesa, sobre la cual reposaba una bandeja con comida y algo para beber.

-¡Maldición!... por qué estará la mesa tan lejos –gruñó-. No creo que llegue ni en mil años; apenas puedo moverme. Me duele el alma y estoy muy cansada… –hizo una pausa mientras meditaba lo que tendría que hacer a continuación-. No me queda más remedio, debo comer algo… es por eso que estoy tan débil.

El objetivo estaba fijado: debía llegar hasta la mesa. Largo tiempo estuvo autoconvenciéndose de que sería capaz de hacerlo. Se aproximó al borde de la cama y reunió todas sus fuerzas con la intención de ponerse en pie. El primer intento no fue bueno.

-Vale, tranquilidad… sé que puedo –dijo mirando hacia la mesa, que cada vez le parecía que estaba más lejos.

Lo intentó otra vez. En esta ocasión tuvo éxito pero la alegría inicial desapareció al notar cómo su cuerpo no le respondía y caía de bruces al suelo provocando un gran estruendo. Un número incontable de insultos y maldiciones surgieron de sus labios, palabras que habrían dejado asombrado a más de uno.

-De acuerdo, lo volveré a intentar –dijo tras calmarse.

Con suma paciencia se arrodilló y, tomando la cama como punto de apoyo, se levantó quedando totalmente erguida. Dirigió una mirada de reproche al mueble al cual debía dirigirse. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su cara. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido dejar la comida y, lo más importante, la bebida tan lejos de ella, fuera de su alcance? "¡Qué poca consideración!" –gruñó. Por primera vez desde que había despertado notó algo extraño. Entonces miró hacia abajo.

-¡Virgen Santa! –exclamó-. ¿Quién me ha quitado la ropa! –fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de su ropa pero no había ni rastro de ella, así que agarró de mala manera la sábana de la cama, tiró fuertemente y se envolvió en ella. El gesto le hizo acordarse de que no debía hacer movimientos bruscos, sobre todo, porque había empleado el brazo izquierdo (cuyo hombro estaba herido) para arrancar la tela de su sitio. El dolor le hizo perder el equilibrio y por poco casi acabó otra vez en el suelo.

-¡Ya está bien! –dijo-. Primero comer… después la ropa.

Y así, envuelta en la sábana llegó a la mesa, se sentó en una de las dos sillas que había e inspeccionó el contenido de la bandeja. Había frutas y algo que parecía pan; de beber agua y zumo. Como era costumbre en Yuka, antes de probar nada olió todo con detenimiento. Todo parecía conforme, así que empezó a comer; más bien arrasó con todo. Tras reponer fuerzas se dirigió a la ventana. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué vistas había desde allí.

Sesshoumaru había vuelto de su ronda diaria. En sus tierras todo permanecía tranquilo, así que regresó temprano. Tuvo la necesidad de ir a comprobar cómo se encontraba su invitada, pero al final decidió no ir. En su lugar se encerró en la biblioteca. Ésta comprendía una enorme sala con estanterías de madera que llegaban hasta el techo. Una serie de escaleras correderas daban acceso a los libros que se encontraban a mayor altura. En un extremo de la sala había unos grandes ventanales con gruesas cortinas que impedían, que en las horas en que entraba directamente la luz del sol, se estropearan los libros. El resto del mobiliario consistía en una amplia mesa con su silla para consultar los textos y, en el centro de la habitación, una mesilla de café y un par de butacones, y en el techo una grandiosa lámpara. Aquel era el segundo lugar preferido de Sesshou cuando necesitaba meditar o había algo que lo preocupara. Y ciertamente, algo le preocupaba.

El sonido de un fuerte golpe proveniente de arriba lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Pero qué rayos ha sido eso? –se preguntó.

Enseguida recordó que en el piso de arriba, justo encima de la biblioteca, estaba la habitación donde Yuka descansaba.

-Debe haberse despertado ya –pensó-. ¿Se habrá caído? –por un momento se preocupó-. ¿Qué más da?... que vaya con cuidado.

Permaneció sentado en la butaca con la vista perdida en el vacío por largo tiempo. El silencio era absoluto. Eso era algo que el youkai apreciaba de verdad; también suponía otro punto en común con Yuka, aunque él aún no lo supiera.

De improviso se puso en pie y salió de la biblioteca decidido a ir a ver a la chica. A media escalera se dio la vuelta. _"No, no pienso ir"_ –se dijo-. _"No seas tonto, no puedes evitarla siempre… no estaría bien. Es tu invitada. No te queda más remedio, debes ir a comprobar si está bien"_ –hizo una pausa en su pensamiento antes de volverse y subir otra vez las escaleras-. _"Lo tengo todo controlado"_ –se convenció, aunque en el fondo no estaba seguro.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y llamó. No obtuvo respuesta. Yuka estaba completamente distraída admirando el paisaje a través de la ventana y no prestó atención. Sesshou abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido. La joven estaba apoyada en el hueco de la ventana. La sábana que cubría su cuerpo dejaba los brazos, los hombros y parte de la espalda al descubierto. El youkai se quedó en el umbral observando cómo incidía la luz sobre su piel. Su primera reacción fue avanzar hasta ella, pero pensó que mejor era marcharse. Sin embargo, no movió ni un músculo para hacerlo. En cambio, y sin darse cuenta, caminó a su encuentro. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella.

Yuka reaccionó y volteó a verlo. No se esperaba que estuviera tan cerca, su intuición le había fallado (sería porque aún estaba débil), no supo de su presencia hasta que lo tuvo prácticamente encima. Su expresión denotaba sorpresa; Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó en tono dulce.

-Eh… bien… supongo –respondió ella visiblemente nerviosa y evitando la mirada de su interlocutor.

-Sabes, has estado durmiendo durante un día y medio.

-¿Ah, sí?... vaya –dijo y, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa, alzó la vista y miró aquellos ojos dorados que la contemplaban. Hubo un silencio. En aquel momento su corazón se desbocó.

Sesshoumaru lo percibió claramente. En realidad esa era la señal que esperaba. Sin mediar palabra, se acercó un poco más y, posando las manos en sus caderas, la empujó suavemente hasta quedar contra la ventana. Yuka se sintió acorralada pero no podía apartarse de él. Algo en su interior se lo impedía.

Un dulce beso acarició sus labios. Él se apartó para mirarla y volvió a besarla. Esta vez fue correspondido tímidamente. A medida que se iba intensificando, Sesshoumaru pasó su mano derecha entre los pliegues de la tela que cubría el cuerpo de la joven en busca de su cálida piel. Y la encontró. El contacto de aquella mano que subía por su cuerpo en una dura caricia, y cuyas garras podía sentir cómo la aprisionaban, provocó que la muchacha se estremeciera y se le cortara la respiración. Nunca antes la habían tocado así; no lo había permitido. Se sintió desvanecer e intentó apartarlo pero no lo consiguió. El youkai reforzó el abrazo con la esperanza de que le dejara continuar.

-No sigas –le pidió.

Sesshou hizo oídos sordos a su demanda pero de repente paró y se apartó. Había notado cómo una lágrima recorría el rostro de la muchacha.

-¿Lloras? –preguntó desconcertado. Jamás se hubiera imaginado esa reacción.

-Yo… es que… –intentó decir mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas. No podía explicarle la verdadera razón, no, aún no-. Yo… no puedo –se limitó a explicar.

Sesshou estaba muy molesto, no comprendía. Yuka lo vio en su mirada, pero qué podía hacer. No quería que creyera que lo rechazaba; deseaba contarle el motivo pero no era capaz de hacerlo; maldijo mil veces su existencia y también la de su tío.

Sesshou se encaminó a la puerta con la intención de marcharse.

-Espera, no te vayas –le pidió la muchacha. Sesshou se detuvo-. ¿Dónde esta mi ropa? –preguntó tras una pausa.

-Ya no está –respondió secamente.

-¿Cómo que ya no está¿Qué significa eso?

-Pues eso –hizo una pausa-. Si quieres ropa mira ahí –dijo indicando el armario.

Yuka lo miró apenada por el tono de su voz. Abrió el armario.

-¿Kimonos?... Será una broma¿no? Yo no llevo este tipo de ropa.

-Pues quédate con la sábana... ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –dijo irritado.

La joven le ofreció una mirada desafiante. Luego la cambió por una leve sonrisa que indicaba resignación.

-Ah… por cierto, necesito darme un baño.

-Ahora envío a alguien para que te acompañe –le informó. Y sin más se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-Lo siento –murmuró ella para sí.

El youkai se marchó pero oyó esas últimas palabras. Recorrió el pasillo. Al final de las escaleras encontró a Jaken.

-¡Jaken!

-¿Sí, amo Sesshoumaru?

-Mi invitada desea darse un baño. Enséñale por dónde ir –ordenó a su criado, el cual pudo apreciar que su señor estaba molesto y, por ello, preguntó:

-Amito¿qué le sucede? –Sesshou lo miró con frialdad pero aún así Jaken insistió-. ¿Acaso esa mujer humana ha hecho algo que lo molestara?

-¡Haz lo que te he dicho! –se limitó a contestar en tono apremiante.

Al cabo de unos minutos llamaron a la puerta. Era Jaken, al que Sesshoumaru había enviado para que le indicara a Yuka dónde se encontraban los baños. Al llegar a destino Jaken se fue.

La joven observó con detenimiento el lugar. Todo parecía en orden. Dejó la ropa limpia en una percha, se deshizo de la sábana que la envolvía y se metió en el agua.

-Esto es lo que necesitaba… un buen baño caliente y relajante… Relajante –repitió-. Sí, eso es lo que necesito… tengo el cuerpo destrozado –hizo una pausa- y no estaría mal leer un buen libro. ¡Mierda! Olvidé traer alguno. ¿Tendrá libros Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru. Al decir su nombre se le aceleró el corazón y, por un momento, aguantó la respiración. A su mente llegaron todas las imágenes de lo sucedido hacía escasos momentos. En realidad, fue como revivir la escena. Cada fibra de su ser experimentó nuevamente lo ocurrido. La experiencia no le desagradó, sino todo lo contrario y, sin embargo, no había podido dejarse llevar.

-¡Maldita sea¿Vas a seguir así toda tu vida? –se reprendió a sí misma-. Escapé de mi presente para evitar acabar en ese futuro que me esperaba, nefasto e indeseable; para escapar de mí pasado… y sin embargo… aún me persigue. Siempre lo hace. ¿Cómo es posible que me afectara tanto? No ocurrió, salvé mi integridad… pero desconfío. Siempre acecha la duda… No quiero ser herida. Me he encerrado en una burbuja a la que nadie tiene acceso. Nadie, absolutamente nadie –hizo una larga pausa-. Debo empezar a confiar, salir de mi cascarón. Él me ayudará… Quiero confiar en él –determinó.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, pues este ha sido el capítulo. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Ya sabéis, para quejas elogios o cualquier cosa, enviad reviews.

Elen-Ses.: espero no haberte decepcionado mucho y que Yuka no te haya parecido demasiado facilona. Que conste que sólo se ha dejado un poquito :P

firts-ayanami: difícil de leer? pues... no sé qué decir, en fin... pero me alegra que te gustara el capítulo ;)

Grupo fans de Sesshoumaru: gracias por vuestro apoyo :D


	12. Señor del Oeste

**Capítulo XII:**

_Señor del Oeste_

A la mañana siguiente, Yuka despertó decidida a… Bueno, en realidad no lo había concretado pero, de alguna manera, quería arreglar la situación con Sesshoumaru, ya que su último encuentro no había acabado muy bien. Salió de la habitación en su búsqueda. Ésta estaba más o menos hacia la mitad de un extenso pasillo. Lo recorrió de un extremo a otro, observando detenidamente la decoración. Las paredes, de piedra, estaban ornamentadas con cuadros y tapices. El techo era un artesonado de madera tallado con dibujos geométricos. Al final del pasillo había un gigantesco espejo que producía una sensación de inmensidad, como si aquel corredor no tuviera final. En la otra dirección se llegaba a las escaleras y, de ahí, a la otra ala del edificio.

Desde lo alto de la escalinata de doble tramo se podía contemplar, en el centro y colgada del techo, una enorme lámpara de cristal en la cual se reflejaba la luz que entraba por las ventanas. Así, la iluminación se intensificaba por el efecto del reflejo en la estructura cristalina de la lámpara. Ésta también ofrecía luz artificial mediante un sistema de mechas alimentadas por aceite. La sala, a la cual tenía como objetivo iluminar, era circular. El suelo embaldosado formaba un dibujo. Desde abajo, éste no se podía apreciar, pero desde donde estaba Yuka ahora (arriba de la escalera) se veía perfectamente. Una gigantesca luna menguante se inscribía en el interior de tres círculos concéntricos. Largo rato estuvo Yuka observándolo todo con gran curiosidad. Cuando lo hubo estudiado todo bajó. No encontraba a Sesshou por ninguna parte. Siguió buscando y, de pronto, tropezó con Jaken, el cual había salido de no se sabe dónde, de algún rincón oscuro. Estuvo a punto de hacerla caer.

-Maldita humana…

-¡Repítelo si te atreves, sapo asqueroso! –lo amenazó Yuka agarrándolo por el cuello y levantándolo del suelo-. No te permito que me hables así.

-¡Suéltame! –le exigió Jaken.

-¿Dónde está Sesshoumaru?

-¿Para qué quieres al amo?

-Eso a ti no te importa… Limítate a contestar –dijo zarandeándolo.

El sirviente, ya mareado y temeroso de las posibles consecuencias, decidió proporcionarle la información.

-El amo Sesshoumaru no está. Partió pronto esta mañana. Es posible que no vuelva hasta mañana por la tarde.

-Ya veo –suspiró ella depositando a su víctima en el suelo. Tras una pausa añadió-. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer hasta entonces?

-Pues… podrías marcharte de aquí y dejarnos tranquilos –sugirió Jaken envalentonado al haberse alejado de la muchacha unos pasos.

Yuka le dedicó una fría mirada que le hizo estremecer de la impresión. Por un momento, le recordó a cómo le miraba su señor cuando hacía o decía algo poco conveniente.

-¿Acaso Sesshoumaru ha dicho que me vaya? –preguntó ella deseando que la respuesta no fuera afirmativa.

El hombrecillo dudó por un instante y al final contestó, molesto y a la vez resignado:

-No, el amito me ordenó que le procurara todo lo que necesite –su tono se había vuelto respetuoso.

-Entonces me quedaré.

Sesshoumaru había partido temprano. Le había explicado a Jaken que había unos asuntos que requerían su atención urgentemente. En parte, eso era verdad pero no tenían nada de urgente; podría haberlos atendido en cualquier otro momento. Sólo fue una excusa. La verdadera razón…

Antes de marcharse:

-Amito… ¿se va y me deja aquí solo con esa humana? –preguntó Jaken con tono de reproche.

-¿Acaso le tienes miedo?

-¡Yo no temo a ningún humano! Simplemente… ya está en condiciones de marcharse –argumentó-. Además, no me gusta.

-Jajaja¿dices que no te gusta? –preguntó divertido-. Pues no creo que tú le caigas mejor. Pienso que deberías tratarla cortésmente. Dudo que nadie pueda intimidarla y menos tú.

-Pero… Sesshoumaru-sama…

-¡Basta, es suficiente! Quiero que permanezca aquí hasta mi regreso. Proporciónale todo lo que necesite.

-Pero… ¿y si quiere marcharse?

-Mmm… es evidente que no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo. Igualmente, no creo que se dé el caso.

-Se le ve muy seguro de ello –indicó el sirviente algo molesto por el comentario de su señor-. ¿Cómo lo sabe? –preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

-Eso a ti no te importa –respondió Sesshou poniendo punto y final al tema. Tras esto, partió.

A sus oídos habían llegado noticias de que un youkai vecino intentaba extender sus tierras a costa de las suyas. Así pues, le hizo una pequeña visita. Como que no tenía mucha prisa en regresar, le otorgó el beneficio de la duda y perdió el tiempo en escuchar las argumentaciones de ese imprudente, que había osado creerse en el derecho de poner un pie en sus dominios.

El intento de ocupación de su territorio suponía la declaración de una guerra abierta y, sin embargo, allí estaba_. "Podría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa en lugar de fingir que esto se puede arreglar dialogando"_ –pensaba Sesshou mientras estaba reunido con Shintaro-. _"No sé por qué me molesto. La decisión ya está tomada". _

Sesshoumaru guardaba una aparente calma pero, en realidad, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia por escuchar tantas sandeces juntas. Dijera lo que le dijera su oponente, el resultado sería el mismo. Normalmente se recreaba en estas situaciones. El juego de la diplomacia le fascinaba. Él era un experto en ese campo. Frío y calculador, nada escapaba a su observación; todo estaba calculado y planificado. Pero era eso, simplemente un juego, un pasatiempo en el que él siempre ganaba. Por algún motivo, ese día en concreto no estaba complacido de cómo transcurrían las supuestas negociaciones. El juego había dejado de ser interesante; se aburría.

-Sesshoumaru-sama, ese territorio es la parte más alejada de tus dominios. No tienes ningún interés en él –comentó Shintaro.

-Parece que lo sabes mejor que yo. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Eh… yo… -no sabía qué responder.

-Espero una respuesta –indicó Sesshou.

-Hace unos meses… -empezó a contarle sus motivos.

Harto de oír hablar a Shintaro, se dispuso a ponerle fin.

-Se acabó –dijo en un tono de voz cortante mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿Qué? –preguntó aquél sorprendido y alarmado.

-Esto ya no me divierte –declaró Sesshou al tiempo que, con un rápido movimiento, desenvainaba su espada Toukijin y la utilizaba para acabar con su interlocutor. Éste, con expresión perpleja, murió en el acto sin a penas darse cuenta de lo sucedido. La gravedad se encargó de que su cuerpo seccionado en diagonal se desplomara ante los pies de Sesshoumaru-. Problema resuelto –añadió.

Un enemigo menos al cual vigilar. Ahora sus dominios se habían extendido unos miles de hectáreas. Menuda pérdida de tiempo se repetía una y otra vez. Molesto, abandonó el lugar.

Se puso a caminar sin un rumbo definido. Podría haber regresado al castillo pero aún no se sentía con ánimos de enfrentarse a la humana después de lo sucedido. No acababa de comprender el motivo de que lo hubiera rechazado. Jamás una mujer se le había resistido; no estaba acostumbrado a los "no". Mientras andaba, analizó la situación. Ella había dado muestras de desearlo. Por supuesto. Lo había visto en sus ojos y su cuerpo clamaba por el contacto. Después notó la confusión, la pugna que se debatía en el interior de la chica, traducida en una tormenta de emociones que asomaba en sus azulados ojos. Había intentado ignorarlo esperando que ella cediera. Una brillante lágrima recorriendo su rostro; una súplica… No conseguía imaginarse la causa. Sin embargo, no se daría por vencido. Si algo lo caracterizaba era conseguir lo que quería y había llegado a la conclusión de que era a la humana a quien quería.

-Averiguaré lo que pasa –se dijo convencido-, aunque puede que deba que tener paciencia –añadió pensativo.

Sesshoumaru se había dado cuenta de que Yuka era una persona muy reservada, incluso diría que tímida, y que siempre ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos. Nadie tenía acceso a ella, aunque, en algún momento, le había dado la impresión de que ella lo que deseaba realmente era gritar a los cuatro vientos todo lo que sentía; liberarse de la carga que la arrastraba al abismo. Pero ¿cuál era esa carga? Aún no había tenido oportunidad de averiguarlo.

Durante el resto del día nadie se cruzó en su camino. Salió de sus dominios. Paseaba tranquilamente por el bosque. Inmensos árboles se levantaban a cada lado sin un orden definido. Las hojas que poblaban sus ramas se mecían al son del aire, provocando un leve y agradable rumor. Alguna de estas hojas, debilitada por el paso del tiempo, abandonaba su posición y se dejaba caer y, ayudada por la corriente, bailaba sobre sí misma hasta que la gravedad la obligaba a posarse delicadamente sobre la tierra. Y allí permanecía hasta que algo la hiciera moverse. Algunos animalitos correteaban libremente sin importarles la presencia del youkai, al cual agradaba su compañía. Observó un pequeño nido construido cuidadosamente en unas ramas. De él sobresalían tres cabecitas desplumadas que no cesaban de piar pidiendo que su madre regresara a alimentarlos. Unos árboles más allá se podía escuchar el afanoso trabajo de un pájaro carpintero.

El sol había pasado el meridiano. Aún quedaban un par de horas de luz pero pronto su declinar se haría más acusado. Sesshou hizo un pequeño descanso y después siguió caminando. El bosque terminó y dio paso a una gran explanada. A lo lejos no se veía nada salvo el firmamento. Se adelantó hasta llegar al borde de la meseta. Había un desnivel de una veintena de metros. A sus pies, un pequeño claro daba paso nuevamente a un bosque. Para su desgracia comprobó que en aquel claro había alguien. El viento, momentos antes, se había encargado de transportar un olor que le era muy familiar: el de su hermano y sus compañeros. Se maldijo por haber acabado en el mismo sitio que ellos. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de su presencia, si es que no lo había hecho ya. _"Si se hubiera percatado ya estaría aquí"_ –concluyó Sesshoumaru tras pensar en esa posibilidad.

El ocaso se había iniciado, así que permaneció en el lugar para contemplarlo. Ya se ocuparía después de lo demás. Unas nubes atravesaron el cielo interponiéndose frente al sol, que ya estaba prácticamente oculto, y estropeando su visión. Eso malhumoró al youkai.

-¡Ei! Qué haces aquí? –Inuyasha hizo acto de presencia.

-Sólo me faltaba esto -dijo Sesshou por lo bajo.

-¿Qué demonios murmuras? Contesta! –exigió el hanyou.

-Tan desagradable como siempre – suspiró.

-Grrrr…

Inu estaba a punto de desenvainar Comillo de Acero cuando apareció Sango a lomos de Kirara y con su Hiraikotsu listo para usar. Al ver de quién se trataba bajó su arma y se interpuso entre los dos hermanos.

-¡Aparte, Sango! –exigió Inu.

-No seas tonto, ahora no es el momento. Parece mentira que seáis hermanos –los regañó.

Inuyasha iba a replicar pero se lo pensó mejor y permaneció callado, tomando una postura relajada. Por su parte, Sesshoumaru había permanecido quieto sin inmutarse. Sacar de quicio a su hermanastro era un buen pasatiempo, muy entretenido; pero no estaba de humor.

-Hola, Sesshoumaru. A ti queríamos verte –apuntó Sango.

-¿Ah, si? –preguntó él no muy convencido.

-¿Por qué no bajamos y nos reunimos con los demás? –sugirió la chica.

-Definitivamente, hoy no es mi día –pensó el youkai a la vez que asentía en respuesta a la sugerencia-. Total, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-¡Feh! Creído… -comentó Inuyasha.

Ambos cruzaron unas miradas poco amistosas.

Sango se adelantó con Kirara para avisar a los demás; Inu fue después de ella; Sesshoumaru en último lugar y guardando las distancias. Llegaron junto a Kagome, Shippo y Miroku, que acababa de encender una hoguera. Se estaban preparando para cenar, por ello, Kagome tenía el contenido de su mochila esparcido por el suelo y lo observaba con mirada crítica.

-Este Inuyasha me está dejando sin existencias –se quejó la muchacha.

-Sí, es un glotón –afirmó Shippo con tono de reproche.

-Bah. No tiene remedio –Miroku se giró y miró hacia lo alto-. Mirad, Sango e Inayasha ya vuelven… Un momento… ¿no es ese Sesshoumaru? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, es Sesshoumaru –confirmó Kagome-, pero ¿no viene con Yuka? –en su rostro se vio preocupación.

Pocos segundos después llegaron junto a ellos. Inu se olvidó de su hermano al ver la comida y se dirigió hacia ella dispuesto a zampársela. Kagome, que ya había supuesto que lo haría, le gritó un potente "osuwari". El resultado fue que Inu, como de costumbre, quedó incrustado en el suelo formando un enorme hoyo a su alrededor. A Sesshoumaru le entraron unas ganas tremendas de echarse a reír pero se contuvo. En su lugar, hizo un comentario que no gustó nada al hanyou.

-Realmente estúpido.

-¡Calla desgraciado! –exigió intentando incorporarse.

-¡Basta! Es suficiente, nada de discusiones –ordenó Kagome.

-Pero… -intentó replicar Inu.

-¡Inuyashaaa! –dijo la chica en tono amenazador.

-Bueno, veo que estáis muy entretenidos. Mejor me voy. Seguid con lo vuestro –indicó Sesshou al tiempo que se disponía a marcharse.

-No, de eso nada –se adelantó Sango-. ¿Acaso no tienes nada que contarnos?

Sesshou se detuvo. Sabía muy bien a qué se refería la chica. Le gustara o no, tenían derecho a saber qué había sido de su amiga. Sin embargo, se hizo el despistado.

-No sé a qué te refieres –le dijo.

-Claro que lo sabes –intervino el pequeño Shippo.

-Yuka… ¿Dónde está Yuka? –preguntó impaciente Kagome.

-Ella está bien –respondió Sesshou sin más.

-¿Cómo quieres que te creamos? –saltó Inuyasha-. ¿Qué le has hecho, depravado? Seguro que te has aprovechado de ella; estaba demasiado débil para defenderse.

-No me adjudiques conductas tuyas –le dijo con desprecio.

-¡Qué! Bastardo…

-No me hagas perder la paciencia –su tono era amenazador-. Ya he dicho que está bien.

-Por favor, dinos algo más –pidió Kagome.

-De acuerdo –dijo resignado-. La herida está cicatrizando bien; no le quedarán secuelas, puede mover el brazo perfectamente.

-¡Qué bien! Eso es una buena noticia –intervino Miroku.

-Si ya está bien¿por qué no ha venido contigo? –inquirió Kagome.

-Yo tengo otras cosas que hacer. No tengo porqué pasearla –dijo malhumorado. Después añadió- Puede marcharse cuando quiera, yo no la retengo –diciendo esto en realidad esperaba que ella aún estuviera a su regreso.

-Entonces¿aún está en tu castillo?

-Es posible, cuando me fui aún estaba.

-Seguro que aprovecha para escaparse –declaró Inuyasha.

Ante tal comentario, Sesshou dio signos de haberse ofendido. Por ello, Kagome se apresuró a intervenir:

-¡Inuyasha! Abajo!

-Serás…

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? –le reprendió Kagome-. Sesshoumaru-sama se ha portado muy bien y fue muy amable por su parte hacerse cargo de Yuka.

-Seguro… Sólo lo hizo por interés –afirmó Inu dolorido por el efecto del hechizo.

-No tengo porqué aguantar todo esto –anunció Sesshoumaru visiblemente molesto pero muy sereno-. Ahí os quedáis, yo me vuelvo a mi castillo –una vez dicho esto, se giró para irse por donde había venido. Tras unos pasos se detuvo y, mirando hacia atrás, dijo-: Le diré a Yuka que os he visto.

Todos quedaron en silencio mientras veían alejarse a Sesshoumaru, que en un par de brincos subió la pared rocosa y desapareció.

-Apostaría lo que fuera a que quiere seducirla, si es que no lo ha hecho ya –apuntó Miroku.

-¡Pero qué dice, excelencia! –exclamó Sango.

-Sé lo que me digo.

-Por supuesto, es lo que harías tú¿verdad? –propuso Kagome.

-Bueno, yo…

-No hace falta que digas nada –le aseguró la chica pero era lo que todos estaban pensando.

Mientras, Sesshoumaru había iniciado su regreso a casa.

Continuará...

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana. Por poco me olvido de publicarlo, se me pasó el día, jeje. 

Qué os ha parecido? Hoy hemos conocido un poco los "pasatiempos" de nuestro youkai favorito. Creo que me salió demasiado diplomático pero en fin...

Muchas gracias por los reviews que mandáis, Elen-Ses., firts-ayanami y Grupo fans de Sesshoumaru. Me alegra que el capi anterior os gustara y espero que éste no os haya decepcionado.

A los demás (los que no mandan reviews) gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer mi fic. Me haría mucha ilusión si de vez en cuando enviarais algún comentario :)

Un saludo a todos


	13. Pasado

**Capítulo XIII:**

_Pasado_

Sesshoumaru transitaba por un camino que hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser utilizado. No le gustaba toparse con humanos y aunque notaba su presencia mucho antes de cruzárselos, no estaba dispuesto a desviarse de su camino con tal de evitar ver a uno. En realidad estos, al verlo, salían despavoridos como si les faltara tiempo para escapar. Él no tenía por costumbre matar a estos seres que consideraba inferiores mientras no fueran una molestia. Opinaba que era una pérdida de tiempo.

Quizá fue una casualidad o quizá fue el destino, sólo el futuro lo diría pero ese día Sesshou se topó con una vieja humana muy extraña. Estaba sentada a un lado del camino. Llevaba una ropa harapienta y el lacio cabello blanco desgreñado. A simple vista parecía una mendiga. Pero para alguien tan observador como Sesshoumaru, estaba claro que aquello era un burdo disfraz. Qué se suponía que hacía una anciana en un lugar que hacía años que no era transitado, se preguntó el youkai. Su presencia no era casual y menos aún con un disfraz tan mal disimulado. ¿Cuál era el motivo? Qué intenciones tenía? Acaso sabía que él pasaría por ese lugar?

Sesshoumaru desconfió desde el principio. No tenía duda de que existía algún motivo de que estuviera allí. Con paso decidido y gesto altivo se fue aproximando a la mujer con intención de pasar de largo y proseguir su camino. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a la altura de ésta, la extraña elevó el rostro para mirar al youkai y habló:

-Gran youkai, desconfiad de ella.

Él no hizo caso a la advertencia y siguió andando. Tras unos pasos:

-¡Escúcheme! –exigió la anciana-. Esa chica, de ojos zafiro, es peligrosa…Vos estáis en peligro –gritó en un intento de llamar su atención.

Sesshoumaru se detuvo bruscamente pero no por el grito de esa loca, sino por dos palabras: _"ojos zafiro"._ Al oírlas, ante él apareció la mirada de Yuka y, en ese momento más que en ningún otro, estuvo completamente seguro de que aquellos ojos escondían mucho más de lo que dejaban entrever desde la profundidad del océano, a veces tormentoso, que daba vida a su mirar. Fue en ese instante que supo que se refería a Yuka.

-No sé de qué me hablas, anciana –dijo en un tono que indicaba que estaba molesto por la interrupción de su viaje.

-Le ruego no se enfade, mi señor –se apresuró a decir ella-. Esa muchacha no le conviene –continuó en tono de falsa preocupación.

-¿Qué muchacha? –insistió en hacerse el despistado para averiguar qué más sabía y si en realidad se refería a ella.

-La chica que abandonó el futuro.

Definitivamente estaba hablando de Yuka se dijo Sesshou desconcertado.

-Ella no es lo que parece, esconde un gran poder en su interior y se está desvelando. Pronto se transformará –profecitó la mujer de aspecto andrajoso.

-Te equivocas, ella es humana –decidió dejar de disimular.

-Sólo de momento –afirmó ella.

-No digas tonterías, no se puede dejar de ser humano así como así –insistió él.

-Piense lo que quiera, está en su derecho de no creerme –hizo una pausa-. En breve su poder empezará a aumentar vertiginosamente si es que no ha comenzado ya. Esa será la señal de que el momento se aproxima. No habrá marcha atrás una vez que haya comenzado. Le recomiendo que se aleje de ella.

-Pero ¿por qué… en qué se va a transformar?

No obtuvo respuesta. Por un momento había quitado la vista de la anciana. Tras preguntar y volver a mirar ésta ya no estaba. Sin embargo, a sus agudos oídos llegaron unas palabras transportadas por el viento: _"Vuelva aquí cuando me crea y todo le será revelado"._ Ni siquiera hizo un intento de seguir a la extraña.

Quién diablos era esa mujer se preguntaba el youkai que se había quedado plantado en el centro del camino con una expresión de tremenda preocupación. Sacudió la cabeza intentando deshacerse de esos malos augurios y volver a la realidad. Por unos instantes el esfuerzo fue en vano pero recordar la frase que le advertía que corría peligro le sirvió para desvanecer sus temores. Ella no podría hacerle ningún daño, pensó. En realidad ¿estaba seguro de eso? Su poder era grande para ser una humana y en ningún caso a la altura de él. Pero¿no estaría subestimando a la joven? NO se dijo. Eso no era posible. Aun así, siguió dándole vueltas al tema durante todo el camino de regreso.

Yuka había decidido quedarse. Tenía un día y medio por delante y no sabía en que aprovechar el tiempo. La compañía de Jaken no era muy agradable. Por nada del mundo se hubiera quedado más de dos segundos seguidos al lado de él, a parte que éste era de la misma opinión. Sabía que había más gente en el castillo, seguramente sirvientes, pero no los había visto. Así que estaba sola. Se tomó la libertad de pasearse por todos los pasillos del lugar (aquellos que encontró). Se detuvo ante una enorme puerta de madera de roble. Intentó abrirla pero no pudo. "¡Maldición!" -exclamó. Ahí parada, frente la puerta, se dedicó a teorizar sobre el contenido de la habitación. Se trataba de una puerta de doble hoja de grandes dimensiones, por tanto, debía tratarse de una estancia de tamaño considerable. Ese dato le sirvió para pensar en varias opciones. Un nuevo elemento, que hasta ahora le había pasado desapercibido, vino a dar forma a una imagen concreta. Se trataba de un olor que reconocía perfectamente y le era muy familiar. Era un aroma muy característico a pergamino, cuero y papel antiguos. "¡Una biblioteca!" –dijo asombrada. Se alegró enormemente de haber llegado a esa conclusión. Hasta ese momento se había estado culpando por no haberse traído nada para leer; y, ahora, al otro lado de esas puertas había una biblioteca. El problema era que no tenía acceso a ella. Como no había manera de entrar ahí y forzar la puerta no sería un acto muy cortés por su parte hacia la hospitalidad de su anfitrión, decidió aventurarse por los jardines que rodeaban el castillo para pasar el tiempo.

Ante sus ojos se abrió un hermoso paisaje. A sus pies el suelo estaba adoquinado. Unos metros más allá unas escaleras de cuatro peldaños conducían a una pequeña explanada ovalada, cuyo pavimento era un gigantesco mosaico que circundaba una fuente no menos impresionante por su belleza. El material en la que estaba construida era mármol blanco perfectamente pulimentado. En el centro se levantaba la silueta de una mujer ataviada con prendas vaporosas que provocaban el efecto de tela mojada. De la base nacían como unas extensiones de piedra que se elevaban y de las que brollaba el agua. Lo que llamó la atención de Yuka fue que la escultura estaba de espaldas, mirando hacia el horizonte y con las manos elevadas casi por encima de la cabeza en un gesto de estar sujetando algo. Pero en sus manos no había nada. Rodeó la fuente hasta tener el rostro de la mujer a la vista, frente a sí. Se sorprendió de la extrema belleza de su rostro, pero lo que en verdad llamó su atención fue la marca de su frente, una luna menguante. La curiosidad de la muchacha se hizo casi insoportable así que se prometió que descubriría todo lo referente a aquella fuente y su estatua. Estaba convencida de que tenía algún significado especial.

El mosaico que decoraba el suelo representaba una gran batalla. Dos figuras destacaban sobre las demás. Una de ellas era un gran youkai Inu que luchaba ferozmente contra un youkai dragón de color negro y plateado. A Yuka le pareció una escena muy interesante. _"Seguramente debe ser una leyenda de la tradición familiar de Sesshou",_ se puso a conjeturar ella. Tras esto, desvió su atención hacia otro lugar. A su alrededor había un inmenso jardín perfectamente ordenado y estructurado a partir de un camino central hecho en piedra. Flores de todo tipo florecerían en primavera al igual que los árboles darían sus frutos.

Yuka quedó extasiada ante tanta belleza a pesar de que no era época de florecimiento. A su derecha, junto a unos árboles había un rellano en el que había un par de rocas. Enseguida pensó que aquel sería un lugar muy agradable para reanudar sus entrenamientos. La herida de su hombro izquierdo estaba curando a la perfección y, a pesar de que aún le dolía un poco al moverse, consideró que ya era hora de volver a sus quehaceres habituales, es decir, preparar su cuerpo y mente durante varias horas al día como acostumbraba desde ya hacía años, desde su más tierna infancia. El resto del día lo dedicó a eso, a entrenarse. Al anochecer se dio un baño, cenó y se fue a dormir.

Aquella noche tuvo un sueño muy extraño, desconcertante. Luchaba contra todo tipo de youkais sin el menor esfuerzo, acabando con ellos de una forma brutal. El punto de vista le pareció muy extraño, parecía elevado, muy elevado. La batalla acabó y ella se dirigió a socorrer a unos humanos que habían sido atacados. Para su sorpresa, aquellos al verla lanzaron gritos de pánico y desesperación mientras imploraban para que les dejara vivir. Yuka no comprendía… _"Aléjate monstruo, le decían. ¿No has tenido suficiente que vienes a por más?"_ –decía temeroso uno de ellos mientras se arrastraba por el suelo intentando huir de ella. Yuka insistía en ayudarlos pero ellos se apartaban.

Unos golpes en la puerta sacaron a la joven de su desagradable pesadilla. No entendía nada. Volvieron a llamar a la puerta y después pudo oír la voz de Jaken anunciando que el desayuno estaba preparado.

-Sí, ya voy, gracias –dijo ella con voz adormilada.

Por algún motivo, el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para salir de la cama fue sobrehumano. Se sentía extremadamente cansada. _"Ni que acabara de llegar de una guerra"_ se dijo. Recordó el sueño. Permaneció sentada en la esquina del colchón por cinco minutos. Pasado ese tiempo pareció haberse recuperado del todo y sentía renovadas sus energías. Se sentía mejor que nunca. Se levantó y echó un vistazo por la ventana, hacía un día magnífico. Se vistió y salió disparada de la habitación para ir a desayunar; se moría de hambre.

Tras el desayuno salió al jardín para entrenar. Primero unos estiramientos, después 30 minutos corriendo. Ya estaba lista para el entrenamiento de verdad, tanto físico como mental. Llevó a cabo meticulosamente todos los ejercicios que creyó convenientes y que cubrían el amplio marco de su disciplina (agilidad, flexibilidad, técnica, fuerza, equilibrio, concentración…). Pero todo esto sólo era una parte. Tras reposar unos minutos, prosiguió con los ejercicios pero esta vez con la katana. La espada era demasiado grande para ella puesto que era la de su padre. En su decimoctavo cumpleaños habría recibido la suya propia, hecha a medida. Sin embargo, aquella espada que tenía por nombre Tenjo, no le suponía ninguna dificultad. En realidad, su mayor longitud y peso le servían para fortalecer los brazos y depurar su técnica obligándole a ejecutar cada movimiento con suma precisión. Yuka era diestra pero desde pequeña la obligaron a ejercitar ambos brazos por igual, de manera que tanto podía luchar con la katana en la mano izquierda como en la derecha. Eso era una gran ventaja.

Habían pasado más de cuatro horas y Yuka ya estaba hambrienta. Antes de ir a comer fue a darse un relajante baño. Después de tanto esfuerzo se lo merecía. Mientras se relajaba en la bañera pensó en qué estaría haciendo Sesshoumaru en esos momentos. Ya debía estar de regreso puesto que Jaken le había informado que en teoría llegaría al atardecer. Aún le quedaban unas cuantas horas por delante antes de ver al youkai. ¿Qué le diría? Después de comer dedicó el resto del día a pensar en ello.

Un par de horas antes del anochecer, Yuka se subió al tejado de una de las torres, el mejor lugar para pensar, en opinión de la chica. De paso, vería la puesta de sol. Transcurrida una hora, más o menos, su instinto la advirtió de que alguien entraba en su radio de percepción. Aún estaba lejos, tardaría en llegar, pero sabía que era Sesshoumaru. Ahora conocía la energía que él desprendía y la reconocía, por tanto, estaba segura de que se trataba de él. Entonces se relajó y sin darse cuenta quedó dormida.

Sesshoumaru llegó al pie de su castillo. Tenía en la cabeza un montón de preguntas que necesitaban respuesta y aún recordaba las palabras de aquella vieja referentes a Yuka. Miró al cielo, quedaba poco para anochecer. En esos momentos no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar el recibimiento que le haría Jaken que parecía que no podía vivir sin él, así que decidió quedarse a contemplar la puesta de sol. Con un par de saltos llegó a lo alto de una de las torres y… Menuda sorpresa se llevó al ver a la joven humana allí tumbada durmiendo. Se quedó inmóvil, todas sus dudas se desvanecieron al instante al contemplar a la chica.

-¡Sesshoumaru! –gritó la muchacha al despertar súbitamente e incorporándose hasta quedar sentada. Al instante se dio cuenta de que tenía al youkai delante de ella.

-Vaya, no me esperaba este recibimiento –dijo el youkai algo sorprendido pero con tono serio y distante.

-¿Eh? –dijo desconcertada-. Hola… perdón, sólo era un sueño.

-No tienes porqué disculparte –tras una pausa añadió-. No me esperaba encontrarte aquí. ¿Subiste a ver la puesta de sol?

-Sí, es una mala costumbre que tengo… la de subirme a los tejados de las casas, jeje. Además es el lugar más tranquilo, ideal para pensar.

Sesshou la observaba, él tenía la misma opinión. Al rato habló:

-¿Pensar? –ella lo miró extrañada por el tono de voz; mientras, él se sentó a su lado, no muy cerca pero tampoco lejos. Le pareció que ese era un buen momento para empezar a averiguar cosas sobre ella-. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Yuka se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos un interrogatorio, así que sólo asintió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sesshou resumiendo todas sus dudas en esa pregunta.

-Yo… -la chica sabía perfectamente a qué se refería-. Supongo que te refieres a qué hago en esta época¿verdad? –dijo con la cabeza gacha esperando poder eludir la respuesta. Aún no había pensado en cómo responder a esa cuestión, los motivos eran muchos y muy desagradables. No sabía si sería capaz de contarlo; pero en el fondo quería hacerlo.

-Si no quieres no contestes –dijo él viendo la expresión de angustia de la muchacha y poniéndose en pie.

-Yo… escapé –dijo esperando que eso fuera suficiente pero la mirada de Sesshou confirmaba que no.

-¿Escapaste?

-Ah –suspiró-. Es evidente que esperas la versión extendida pero… -miró directamente los ojos dorados del youkai. En ellos vio confianza, decisión. Eso pareció despejar las tinieblas que se cernían sobre ella y entonces se sintió segura, el miedo a hablar del pasado desapareció-. De acuerdo –dijo finalmente.

Sesshou permaneció de pie, esperando el relato de la muchacha.

-Seguí a Kagome por el pozo, ya no quedaba nada para mí en mi mundo. Mis padres hacía poco que habían muerto… -le contó todo lo ocurrido el día del accidente. Sesshou permanecía impasible, aquello no le parecía motivo suficiente-… Sólo tenía dos opciones –continuó explicando-. Por ley estaba obligada a quedarme bajo la tutela de mi tío hasta cumplir los 18 –al pensar en él un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo. El youkai se dio perfecta cuenta-. Escogí la otra opción, escapar… por suerte pude elegir adónde. –Ante la expresión de Sesshoumaru hizo una aclaración sobre lo que acababa de decir-. En mi época puede que no haya youkais por todas partes pero es un mundo extremadamente cruel. A cualquier lugar donde vas, la gente te juzga; en cambio, aquí no es así.

Tras una pausa que pareció hacerse interminable:

-¿Por qué…? -empezó a cuestionar Sesshou.

-Supongo que te preguntarás por qué no me quedé con mi tío ¿verdad? –le interrumpió Yuka forzando una sonrisa. Él hizo un gesto afirmativo. Hubo otra larga pausa mientras la joven buscaba fuerzas para continuar. El youkai notó que los ojos de la chica perdieron su brillo-. Por nada del mundo me habría quedado con él –afirmó rotundamente-. Él… él… yo… yo de pequeña… ¡Él intentó violarme! –dijo tras un gran esfuerzo.

Decir aquella frase aparentemente tan simple, de tan sólo tres palabras, pareció quitarle un gran peso de encima. A partir de ahí, las palabras surgieron solas, sin esfuerzo. Comenzó a relatar aquel fatídico día que cambió su vida para siempre. Todo volvió a su mente, cada movimiento, cada palabra, cada sensación o pensamiento; y así se lo contó a Sesshoumaru, con todo lujo de detalles, hasta lo más mínimo. No podía dejar de hablar, o lo contaba ahora o no lo haría nunca.

La joven parecía estar en shock, a penas era consciente de lo que decía. Una única lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

A pesar del carácter impasible del que presumía Sesshoumaru, las imágenes que creaban en su mente las palabras de Yuka lo sobrecogieron y un sentimiento de ira hacia aquel hombre lo embargó. Al ver la solitaria lágrima recorrer su rostro, deseó abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas en un intento de consolar su pobre alma atormentada. Sólo debía ser un pensamiento, pero sin darse cuenta se había acercado por detrás y ahora tenía a la muchacha entre sus brazos. Yuka detuvo su parlamento al mismo tiempo que se le heló la respiración por la súbita sorpresa. En realidad ya lo había contado todo. Sesshoumaru también estaba sorprendido de lo que acababa de hacer pero no la soltó.

-Basta, por favor –pidió Sesshoumaru dulcemente, casi en un susurro-. No te atormentes más, sólo eras una cría y él no pudo… -no terminó la frase-. ¿Tienes miedo de que vuelva a ocurrir? –razonó siendo más una afirmación que una pregunta. Sintió la gran agitación de la muchacha y, entendiendo que su abrazo la molestaba, fue a soltarla. Sin embargo, Yuka agarró sus manos impidiendo que se alejara lo más mínimo de ella.

-No me sueltes –casi pareció una súplica. En respuesta, él la estrechó más contra si.

-Sabes que nadie puede obligarte –le aseguró intentando tranquilizarla-. Eres muy capaz de defenderte. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo fuerte que eres? –hizo una pausa-. Hiciste frente a Naraku. Nadie jamás podrá ponerte la mano encima a menos que tú quieras.

Yuka comprendió el razonamiento y entonces se relajó un poco. Se sintió estúpida; Sesshoumaru tenía razón. Sin embargo, no era tan fácil de olvidar. Jamás podría olvidarlo. Tal vez superarlo pero no olvidarlo.

-Mis padres no me creyeron… eso fue lo peor –suspiró abatida. Sesshou acarició su mejilla, enjugando una única lágrima.

-Todo acabó –aseguró él.

Continuaron abrazados por largo rato; el sol estaba en sus últimas; hermosos colores surcaron el firmamento. Las palabras sobraban, no hacían falta. El simple hecho de estar juntos era suficiente.

-Creo que deberíamos pensar en entrar, empieza a refrescar –comentó Sesshoumaru al oído a Yuka.

-Yo estoy bien –contestó perezosa.

-Eso ya lo imagino –dijo divertido-. Vamos –se levantó y le tendió la mano.

Ahora comenzaba a sentir el frío. Aceptó la ayuda de Sesshou y se puso en pie. Apenas unos centímetros los separaban. Yuka estaba agitada y no se atrevía a mirarle por temor a sucumbir. El youkai lo sabía. Tomó delicadamente el rostro de la joven, que miraba hacia un lado, y la incitó a que lo mirara. La visión de esos profundos ojos azules lo conmovió y multitud de sensaciones recorrieron cada poro de su piel. Se daba cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba a esa mujer. Se imaginó besándola y acariciando su tersa piel. Por su parte, los deseos de ella no eran muy dispares. La atracción era patente pero ambos sabían que aquel no era el momento; no debían ir más allá. No, aún no.

Sesshoumaru le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y después le dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse.

-Vamos –indicó.

Continuará...

* * *

Por fin he actualizado el día que me lo había propuesto, jejeje. Esta vez ha sido un capítulo largo, espero que no os lo haya parecido demasiado. Y pues... ya se han empezado a introducir algunas cosillas importantes en el desarrollo del fic. Aquí se empieza a liar la cosa :) Además... hoy hemos visto a Sesshou en su versión tierna (se ve que es capaz de serlo, jeje) 

Bueno... para quejas, propuestas y demás... y, por supuesto, elogios (jejeje) ya sabeís ;)

Muchas gracias a las que enviáis reviews: Elen-Ses., firts-ayanami y Grupo fans de Sesshou.


	14. Pasiones 1ª Parte

_Comentar que originalmente este era un capítulo muchísimo más largo y por eso he preferido dividirlo en 1ª y 2ª parte. Más que nada lo digo por el título… no se me ocurre otro que ponerle y por eso… bueno ahí va el capítulo._

**Capítulo XIV:**

_Pasiones_

1ª parte

El resto de la velada transcurrió normalmente, todo lo normal que cabría esperar. Sesshoumaru le quitó importancia al asunto, razonando que ya habría otras oportunidades; que no había porqué precipitarse. Yuka, por su parte, tras unos minutos, volvió a su estado de ánimo habitual, segura de si misma, impertérrita. Había una química muy fuerte entre ellos y lo tenían muy presente. Por eso se mantuvieron prudentemente a distancia.

El ambiente era bastante relajado. Cenaron juntos y hablaron durante el transcurso.

-¿Te gusta leer? –preguntó de improviso Sesshoumaru.

-¿Leer? –dijo algo sorprendida-. Me encanta leer. ¿Por?

-Jaken me ha contado que has estado merodeando por la biblioteca.

-¡Sabía que lo era! –afirmó triunfal y esbozando una sonrisa. Volvió a ponerse seria y agregó-. Así que te lo ha contado Jaken… Era de esperar –razonó-. Esa alimaña no me ha dejado ni a sol ni a sombra.

-Pues él que estaba tan orgulloso de que no te hubieras dado cuenta… -comentó riéndose de su sirviente.

-Al menos tuvo la decencia de no espiarme mientras me bañaba –dijo Yuka aliviada.

-Se ve que no eres su tipo –sonrió.

-¡Uf! Qué suerte! Doy gracias por ello. Sólo me hubiera faltado eso… -hizo una pausa-. ¿Qué más te ha contado?

-Que has estado inspeccionándolo todo –dijo muy serio.

-¡Sí, hombre! –exclamó-. No esperarías que me quedara dos días enteros encerrada en mi habitación, no? Sólo hice un pequeño reconocimiento y sólo por los pasillos, no entré en ninguna habitación –se defendió ella.

-No hace falta que te exaltes –la tranquilizó-, eso ya lo sé.

Durante los minutos que hubo silencio, Yuka maldijo una y otra vez a Jaken. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Dios! Cómo odiaba a ese sapo asqueroso. Centrando nuevamente la atención en el youkai, vio cómo éste se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Si me acompañas –la invitó con un gesto-. Quiero enseñarte algo.

Yuka se limitó a seguirlo. Recorrieron varios pasillos hasta una gran puerta de doble hoja. Sesshoumaru abrió y entró en el lugar. Yuka permaneció en el umbral.

-¿A qué esperas? Entra –dijo mientras se dirigía a la mesa y se sentaba sobre ella.

Para la joven, una biblioteca era casi tan sagrada como un templo; un lugar que encerraba siglos y siglos de sabiduría. Y al entrar en aquella estancia se quedó maravillada. Se dirigió al centro de la habitación para tener una mejor perspectiva. Recorrió con la vista cada uno de los estantes. Sesshou la observaba divertido. No llegaba a comprender que una simple biblioteca causara tal efecto de encantamiento y ensimismamiento sobre aquella mujer que a todos los efectos parecía que nada podía afectarla. Pero él sabía que esa actitud de serenidad e impasibilidad que mostraba normalmente era una simple máscara. Ella misma se lo había demostrado confiándole sus amargos recuerdos y ahora le dejaba ver una parte de su verdadero yo, que disfrutaba como una niña que estuviera jugando en el jardín de su casa.

-¡Esos son códices muy antiguos! –comentó emocionada-. Y eso… ¿te interesa la astrología y la astronomía?

-En realidad esos libros pertenecieron a mi madre. Siempre decía que los astros guían nuestras vidas y en especial para ella la Luna.

-¿La Luna?

-Decía que parte de su poder provenía de ésta. Era la suma sacerdotisa del culto lunar.

-¿Sí? –preguntó ella muy asombrada. De repente recordó la estatua de la fuente. ¿Acaso sería esa la imagen de su madre? Decidió preguntarlo-. Oye… la estatua de la fuente…-Sesshou la miró sorprendido-… ¿Es tu madre? Y qué representa que hace?

-Sí, es ella. Una vez al año la luna llena alcanza su máximo esplendor y poder y queda justo entre las manos de la estatua. Representa el momento en que mi madre tomaba su energía de ella. Suponía la regeneración de sus poderes.

-¡En serio! … Es muy bella.

-Sí, lo era –su expresión se volvió seria.

Yuka se percató del sutil cambio y decidió que era conveniente dejar la cuestión. Por alguna razón que aún escapaba a su compresión, profundizar en el tema de su madre incomodaba a Sesshoumaru; más bien lo entristecía.

-Vaya, qué tarde es! –anunció la chica para cambiar de tema, hecho que pilló desprevenido a Sesshoumaru.

-Cierto –dijo él acercándose a una de las estanterías. Buscó un instante y sacó un libro. Dirigiéndose a Yuka se lo ofreció y dijo-. Toma, seguro que te gusta. Es de leyendas.

-De mis preferidos. Gracias –le dijo sonriendo.

Después de esto, salieron de la biblioteca y cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos aposentos.

Yuka estuvo leyendo un rato pero después le costó muchísimo conciliar el sueño. Aún no se podía creer que le hubiera contado todo aquello a Sesshoumaru. Le había mostrado su debilidad; esa parte de ella que hasta ahora nadie había conocido y que con tanto esfuerzo había mantenido en secreto durante todos estos años. Su imagen de "mujer fatal" se había echado a perder. Y, sin embargo, se sentía liberada; por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo se sentía bien consigo misma. Pero¿qué pensaría el youkai de todo esto? –se preguntaba-. Una frase se repetía en su mente una y otra vez: _"Basta, por favor, no te atormentes más"_ –le había pedido dulcemente, y al sentir su abrazo sucumbió definitivamente a sus sentimientos. Lo amaba y creía estar segura de que él sentía lo mismo. Con esta idea en la cabeza consiguió dormirse.

Sesshoumaru se tumbó en la cama y con las manos tras la cabeza perdió la mirada en el techo. Estaba impresionado. Siempre había considerado a los humanos como unos seres débiles y cobardes, pero aquella mujer, que ocupaba una de las habitaciones de su castillo y cuyo dulce aroma impregnaba todos los pasillos, era en extremo diferente. Desde el primer momento en que la vio había llamado su atención. Ahora comprendía en cierta manera la actitud de la joven; aquella mirada que ocultaba un secreto y que le había llenado de curiosidad. Pero no todo estaba condicionado a eso. El hecho de que no lo hubiera mirado con temor, como siempre ocurría con todos los humanos; que lo tratara en todo momento como si no fuera más importante que ella –esa actitud le chocó pues creía que era inconsciente y temeraria pero después desechó esa idea-. Llegó a la conclusión de que tanto le daba si era un youkai con inmensos poderes, un indefenso humano o un simple pajarillo. Todo eso era lo que lo atraía de ella, además de lo hermosa que era. En ese momento dejó de pensar en ella como una humana y en todo lo que ello conllevaba.

En el bosque, alrededor de una fogata, estaban reunidos Inuyasha y sus compañeros.

-Oye, ya hace mucho que no sabemos nada de Yuka –les comentó Sango a Kagome y Miroku. Éste asintió.

-Tienes razón, ya han pasado varias semanas –apuntó Kagome.

-No se preocupen, señoritas. Seguro que está bien. No creo que Sesshoumaru le quiera ningún mal.

-¡Pero qué dices! –exclamó Inuyasha desde lo alto de un árbol-. Mi hermano odia a los humanos.

-Es posible, pero creo que puede haber cambiado de opinión –continuó Miroku con una risita-. No sé si estaréis de acuerdo conmigo pero la señorita Yuka es algo especial… y no me refiero sólo a sus misteriosas habilidades –todos asintieron-. Por supuesto que es muy hermosa y… -ante la expresión de Sango decidió no seguir por ese camino-. Digo… posee un carácter y una forma de ser muy peculiares… y creo que eso ha llamado la atención de Sesshoumaru.

-¡Tonterías! Pero si no se conocían. Qué le va a haber llamado la atención…-replicó Inuyasha.

-En eso…creo que te equivocas –intervino Kagome.

-¿Ah, si? –preguntó sarcástico el hanyou. El resto estaba a la expectativa por saber qué es lo que sabía Kagome.

-Que nosotros sepamos sólo se habían visto una vez, cuando Yuka se fue por su cuenta, y no fueron presentados…

-¿Y eso qué? –inquirió Inuyasha.

-Cuando Yuka vio a Sesshoumaru el día que luchamos contra Naraku, lo llamó por su nombre y, por su expresión, yo diría que se alegraba de volverlo a ver. Además se miraron fijamente durante un instante y la mirada de él no era de desprecio, como sería lo normal.

-Para mí está claro –intervino Miroku-. Seguro que se conocieron durante el tiempo que Yuka estuvo ausente.

-Yo no lo creo –insistió el hanyou.

-¡Mira que eres cabezón! Por qué te crees que se quedó a ver cómo estaba ella? Y por qué insistió en hacerse cargo de ella?... A ver listillo, dime!

-Está claro, clarísimo –reafirmó Miroku-. Estos dos se han liado. Os lo digo yo.

-Sí, sí –afirmaron todos al unísono menos Inu.

Transcurrieron varios días. Yuka no tenía otra cosa más que hacer que entrenar y leer. Sesshoumaru dedicaba su tiempo a la vigilancia de sus tierras y a otros menesteres. Aunque ahora, la presencia de la joven le había brindado otra actividad. A Yuka le encantaba leer en el jardín pero siempre esperaba que él se acercara y se sentara junto a ella. Eran muchas las ocasiones en que dedicaban horas a hablar, sentados en uno de los bancos del jardín. La joven se sentía completamente a gusto en compañía del youkai. A parte de lo que ella sentía por él, la confianza fue tomando forma y surgió una amistad incipiente, compartida por ambos.

-¿Te gusta estar aquí? –le preguntó en una ocasión. Yuka lo miró intentando adivinar a qué venía esa pregunta.

-Sí, me agrada mucho tu compañía –respondió ella sinceramente y con una sonrisa.

-Pues será a la única, exceptuando a Jaken, claro está.

-No digas tonterías… aunque a veces eres demasiado serio –Sesshou levantó una ceja sorprendido por la sinceridad de la joven.

-¿Sabes que nunca nadie me ha hablado de la manera que tú lo haces?

-Jajaja, ves? Ahora mismo estás muy serio… Perdona –se disculpó-. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Cómo quieres que te hable? No pretenderás que haga lo mismo que ese mini demonio que tienes por sirviente! -Sesshou observaba detenidamente la reacción de la joven-. Olvídate porque yo no soy así –le advirtió-, no me arrastro ante nadie –concluyó.

-Tranquila, mujer. Tampoco pretendo eso. Sólo era un simple comentario. Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado.

-Mejor dicho, estás mal acostumbrado –corrigió ella.

-Es posible –admitió.

-Oye¿a qué venía eso de si me gusta estar aquí? –preguntó Yuka, retomando el inicio de la conversación.

-Pronto tu herida habrá sanado completamente…

-¿Significa que quieres que me vaya? –lo interrumpió.

-Si me dejaras terminar… No, no es eso. Quería decirte que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

-¿En serio? Gracias! –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Sesshoumaru también observaba los entrenamientos de la muchacha. Se hizo evidente que sus habilidades mejoraban y aumentaban a un ritmo acelerado. Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho aquella extraña anciana_: "…esconde un gran poder en su interior y se está desvelando. Pronto se transformará… su poder empezará a aumentar… será la señal… No habrá marcha atrás una vez que haya comenzado. Le recomiendo que se aleje de ella"._ En qué diablos se va a transformar, se preguntó. _"Los humanos no tienen esa capacidad. ¡Es absurdo!"_ –dijo para si y decidió dejar a un lado el asunto.

El youkai devolvió toda su atención a lo que hacía Yuka. Ésta realizaba unos movimientos muy lentos y precisos con la katana que requerían de toda su fuerza y concentración. La espada era muy pesada para ella y, sin embargo, su pulso era firme; ni un mínimo temblor se apreciaba mientras realizaba cada uno de los ejercicios. Cuando hubo terminado, Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella. ¿Con qué intenciones?

_Continuará..._

* * *

Y bien... Cuál es el veredicto? Creo que os gustará más la segunda parte ;) 

Gracias por los reviews, Elen-Ses. y Grupo fans de Sesshoumaru :D Veo que os intrigó la aparición de la anciana. ¿Quién es? Ah... de momento no se sabe. ¿Qué quiso decir con que es peligrosa? Ya veremos si es verdad. ¿Se transformará en un ser monstruoso?... ¡Sorpresa!... quién sabe... es un secreto, jejeje.

¿Alguien pide más romance? Pues de eso y algo más en el próximo capítulo.

Hasta la próxima.

Saludos a todas y, como siempre, gracias por leer el fic.


	15. Pasiones 2ª Parte

Hola! Perdón por la demora.Quiero agradeceros por el tiempo que dedicáis a leer el fic. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

Antes de empezar... Sección libros dedicada a mi buena amiga, jejejeje, ;) (tú ya sabes)

**Capítulo XV:**

_Pasiones_

_2ª parte_

-¿Me prestas un instante tu espada?

-Sí, claro –dijo ella ofreciéndosela por la empuñadura-. Ésta es Tenjo, era de mi padre –aclaró. Él la blandió e hizo varios movimientos. Después se la devolvió.

-Vaya, me sorprende que siendo tan grande y pesada puedas utilizarla con tal agilidad y precisión.

-No soy tan debilucha como aparento¿sabes? –dijo algo molesta.

-Se supone que era un elogio.

-¿Ah, si? Pues no sé qué decirte…

-Mujeres… -suspiró él-. Qué susceptible. Venga, enséñame lo que sabes hacer –la instó desenvainando a Tenseiga.

-¿Así que quieres ponerme a prueba? Pues que así sea –dijo poniéndose en guardia, espada en mano-. Con eso no puedes hacerme nada. ¿Por qué no empleas a Tokijin?

-No tientes al destino –dijo muy serio-. No tengo intención de dañarte.

-Sólo preguntaba –dijo ella viendo que su comentario lo había molestado.

-¡Basta de hablar! –concluyó el youkai y comenzó el ataque.

Empezó con una estocada rápida y directa, dirigida al pecho de la joven. Ésta desvió la trayectoria hacia la derecha y aprovechó para hacer un giro sobre si misma y atacar a su oponente, que paró el golpe a la altura del cuello y deslizó la hoja de su acero hacia la empuñadura de Yuka a la vez que inclinaba su peso hacia delante para intentar desequilibrarla. Ésta, para contrarrestar la acción, giró la muñeca para liberar su espada y arremetió con un golpe directo. Sesshou lo neutralizó y Yuka dio un salto hacia atrás para tener tiempo y pensar cuál sería el siguiente movimiento que le convendría realizar.

-No está mal. Me tienes impresionado –comentó el youkai. Ella no contestó, se limitó a tomar posición de ataque-. Comprendo –dijo él.

El combate continuó y, a medida que se iba intensificando, la espada de Yuka comenzó a emitir un resplandor azulado. Sesshou tuvo que empezar a esforzarse para evitar los ataques y responder con contundencia. Pero ella no se amedrentaba. El sonido del choque entre los metales se hizo casi continuo. La energía de la muchacha iba en aumento y sus ataques cada vez eran más poderosos, pero eso no era suficiente para ganar al youkai. Por la expresión de la mujer, cuyos ojos tenían ahora un intenso brillo, Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de que la joven estaba disfrutando del combate y, a cada momento, cuanto más aumentaba la dificultad, más emocionada y contenta la veía.

Una fracción de segundo de distracción y Yuka encontró un hueco en la defensa del youkai. La estocada iba alta, a la altura de la cara. Si no hubiera reaccionado por puro instinto, podría haber tenido consecuencias desagradables. La joven se dio perfecta cuenta de la situación, de lo que podría haber ocurrido si Sesshoumaru no llega a apartar la cara. Por ello, se retiró unos pasos y se quedó quieta. Sabía que a pesar de que él lo hubiera esquivado, le había tocado la piel. Un fino corte se abrió en la mejilla izquierda de su oponente y una delgada línea de sangre se deslizó por su rostro. A la chica se le heló la respiración.

Sesshoumaru pasó el pulgar de la mano izquierda por la herida, contempló por un instante el rojo líquido y después se lamió el dedo. Hizo ademán de estar disgustado y miró fijamente a Yuka. En su mirada vio una disculpa pero también le decía que se lo había ganado por bajar la guardia. Ella fue a decir algo pero no pudo ante el inminente ataque que se cernió sobre ella. Él parecía estar furioso y arremetió violentamente contra ella, que apenas pudo contener la embestida. No tenía forma de esquivarlo; su reacción fue interponer su espada. Los aceros chocaron quedando en forma de aspa entre sus cuerpos. La fuerza del golpe hizo retroceder a Yuka y Sesshoumaru aprovechó para empujarla hasta chocar contra un árbol. Una exclamación de dolor salió de los labios de la joven; aun así él no disminuyó la presión. Intentó zafarse de él pero al final desistió. En su lugar lo miró a los ojos con la intención de averiguar qué era lo que se proponía. Su expresión era muy seria pero no daba indicios de nada.

Durante largo rato permanecieron quietos, mirándose_. "¡Acaso no se asusta con nada!"_ –exclamó mentalmente el youkai. La mirada de ella no era para nada de temor a una represalia. La joven lo tenía totalmente desconcertado. Resignado, sonrió. De repente, se le hizo necesario besarla. Sus ojos, que permanecían fijos en los de ella, se desviaron por un instante hacia los labios de la joven para después regresar a aquella mirada azul. Yuka sonrió, pues deseaba lo mismo. Sus rostros se fueron aproximando lentamente mientras sus respiraciones comenzaban a acelerarse por el deseo. Parecían no decidirse, pues cuando sus labios se rozaban ligeramente retrocedían apenas unos milímetros en un intento de buscar la mejor manera de besarse. Varios fueron los intentos. Era como un juego. La excitación aumentaba. Sesshoumaru buscó su boca; parecía decidido, pero cuando Yuka se la ofreció se retiró levemente, provocando la desesperación de la joven. Un nuevo intento. Esta vez fue ella quien se negó. Él sonrió y no cejó en su empeño. Una profunda inspiración para embriagarse de su esencia. No más juegos. Sus labios se encontraron en un dulce beso, pausado y calmado, que se fue tornando más apasionado. El youkai buscó profundizar el beso con su lengua, a lo que Yuka accedió abriendo la boca. Todo el cuerpo de la joven se estremeció y dejó caer la katana que hasta entonces había permanecido en contacto con la otra y separando sus ardientes cuerpos. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Sesshoumaru en un intento de acercarlo más a ella. Éste, por su parte, clavó su espada en el suelo mientras que llevaba su mano izquierda a la cabeza de ella y perdía las garras entre sus cabellos. Liberada la mano derecha, la condujo hasta la cintura de la joven para después deslizarla por su espalda y estrechar el abrazo. Saboreó sus labios y los mordisqueó con ternura.

Sesshoumaru sintió el deseo de hacerla suya en ese mismo instante y en ese mismo lugar. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó a ese impulso. Tanto le daba que los pudiera ver alguno de sus sirvientes. Su autocontrol se iba desvaneciendo a medida que sucumbía a los instintos, que le reclamaban a gritos que no esperara más. Sus besos se encendieron apasionados como si cada uno fuera el último; la devoraba perdido en el embriagador aroma de excitación que desprendía su cuerpo. Yuka pudo notar su apremiante virilidad apretada contra ella que reclamaba abrirse paso. Al contacto, respiró sonoramente al tiempo que una llamarada recorría su vientre. Mientras, una de las manos del youkai recorría sus femeninas curvas propiciando en ella desacompasadas respiraciones. Tras una pausa para tomar aliento, tiempo durante el cual se miraron fijamente, Sesshoumaru reanudó sus caricias. Esta vez sus labios se dirigieron al cuello de la joven. Ella aprovechó para acariciar y besar el corte que momentos antes le había causado. Embelesado por las sensaciones que lo envolvían, le dio un pequeño mordisco. Uno de sus colmillos dañó la delicada piel y un hilillo de sangre se dejó ver. Yuka suspiró en protesta por el dolor y, aferrándose más a él, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, acción que pareció agradarle mucho al youkai que le lamió la herida, dejando ésta de sangrar. La ropa ya estorbaba, así que se decidió a remediar la cuestión. Buscó donde desabrochar las prendas de la muchacha…

-¡Amo bonito! –gritó Jaken desde la lejanía. Sesshou no hizo caso-. ¡Amo!... ¡Sesshoumaru-sama!... ¡Sesshoumaru-sama! –gritó.

-Grrr… -gruñó Sesshou. Yuka apreció en sus dorados ojos una mezcla de furia, odio y decepción por haber sido interrumpido.

La primera reacción del youkai fue tomar su espada (estaba clavada junto a él) y lanzarla en dirección al que era su sirviente, y fue a clavarse a apenas un paso de éste. Jaken articuló un chillido de terror y cayó hacia atrás del susto. Después se percató de que se trataba de Tenseiga y respiró aliviado, ya que ésta no podía ser utilizada para matar.

-Has tenido suerte que no fuera Tokijin –le advirtió el iracundo youkai.

-Amo, es algo urgente –dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¿Urgente? –preguntó extrañado. Luego suspiró y se giró a ver a Yuka-. Discúlpame, tengo que hablar con el desgraciado de Jaken –por su tono de voz, Yuka advirtió su frustración. Él fue a separarse para dirigirse al encuentro de su sirviente pero Yuka se lo impidió estirando de su ropa. Le dio un beso en la boca que al instante fue correspondido. Luego lo dejó marchar.

-Supongo que esto no quedará así¿verdad? –dijo la joven en voz baja pero sabiendo que él lo oiría. Éste frenó el paso y giró levemente la cabeza pero no dijo nada. Su expresión era serena, nada que ver con lo que pasaba en su interior. _"Por supuesto"_, afirmó en su mente.

-¿Qué sucede, sapo inoportuno? –exigió saber mientras intentaba que su cuerpo regresara a la normalidad.

-Me han informado de que hay intrusos peligrosos haciendo estragos en la parte norte de sus dominios.

-¿Peligrosos dices? -inquirió. Al darse cuenta del error que había cometido diciendo esas palabras, Jaken se apresuró a enmendarlo.

-Para el poderoso Sesshoumaru-sama nadie es peligroso puesto que no pueden compararse a usted –Yuka que se había acercado un poco para escuchar, pensó que jamás había visto a alguien tan pelota como ese diminuto youkai.

-Eres un bocazas. Ve y tráeme mi armadura –se limitó a decir.

Al ver que la conversación había concluido, la mujer se acercó a Sesshou que volteó al percibir que estaba a pocos metros.

-¿Te marchas? –preguntó ella.

-Sí. Seguramente regrese muy tarde.

Sesshomaru se marchó dejando a Yuka ahí plantada, de pie en medio del jardín. Ahora que había vuelto a la calma suspiró. Se llevó la mano a los labios recordando los besos del youkai y se acarició el cuello, donde le había mordido. _"Espero que no me quede ninguna marca"_, se dijo. Después se sonrojó al pensar en lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir; se imaginó desprovista de su ropa y aplastada contra el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru. Se llevó las manos a la cara como para comprobar si estaba tan encendida como la notaba. Suspiró de nuevo aliviada en parte por haber sido interrumpidos. Miró a su alrededor. _"Vaya, ahora que lo pienso no habría sido muy romántico; nos podría haber visto cualquiera"_ –pensó, y al sentirse de repente avergonzada se dispuso a abandonar el lugar.

Sólo había dado unos pasos cuando una punzada de dolor, iniciada en el corazón, le recorrió todo el cuerpo, haciendo que cayera en seco de rodillas y casi sin aliento. Por reflejo, apoyó la mano izquierda en el suelo para sustentarse al tiempo que llevaba la derecha al corazón. Una especie de onda de energía salió de su cuerpo y las hojas que había a su alrededor se desplazaron por el aire. En ese momento sintió una fuerza extraña pero al instante se sintió desvanecer. Apretó la mano contra el pecho intentando no sucumbir. Al cabo de unos minutos todo pasó; volvió a la normalidad. Aun así permaneció ahí sin moverse. Estaba asustada, no sabía lo que había ocurrido. Pasó el tiempo. Volvía a sentirse con fuerzas. Quiso creer que lo ocurrido se debía al cansancio, aunque algo le decía que no era así. En todo caso decidió no comentárselo a nadie.

Aquella noche cenó sola. Como que no tenía nada que hacer ni nadie con quién hablar, subió a su habitación y dedicó sus horas a leer recostada en la cama y a la luz de varias velas. Tras un par de horas, saltó de la cama y dio unas vueltas por la habitación para estirar las piernas. Después se puso la ropa para dormir. Se trataba de una ligera prenda de satén de color marfil que se ataba a la cintura. Se volvió a la cama y continuó leyendo. Pasó bastante tiempo cuando sintió que Sesshoumaru había regresado. Estuvo tentada de salir a su encuentro pero allí permaneció hasta acabar el libro.

Ya era bastante tarde, pasada la media noche. Yuka se dirigió a la ventana para observar las estrellas. Era una noche despejada. Sin embargo, apenas se veían estrellas por efecto de la luminosidad de la luna llena. Decepcionada se dio media vuelta, tomó el libro que estaba sobre las sábanas y salió de la habitación en dirección a la biblioteca para buscar otro texto que leer.

Caminó silenciosamente por los pasillos. Poco antes de llegar a su destino se detuvo. Sintió que Sesshoumaru estaba cerca; el corazón se le aceleró. Pudo ver que por debajo de la puerta había luz. _"¡Está en la biblioteca!"_ –se dijo. Sabía que él ya se habría dado cuenta, así que decidió seguir adelante para que no se notara su indecisión. Llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar antes la respuesta.

Sentado en un sillón se hallaba Sesshoumaru abstraído en una lectura. Una vez se hubo cerrado la puerta levantó la vista hacia Yuka.

-¿No te parece que es muy tarde para rondar por los pasillos?

-¿Tarde?... No sé- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Estaba leyendo y como que terminé el libro vine a por otro –mientras averiguaba a qué estante pertenecía el libro preguntó-. ¿Ya has solucionado el problema?

-Yo no lo llamaría problema –dijo sin darle importancia-. Lo cierto es que Jaken es un exagerado, sólo eran cuatro demonios de nada.

Yuka no contestó. Estaba bastante ocupada intentando colocar el libro en su sitio. Según parece no llegaba porque estaba a bastante altura. Sesshoumaru la observó. De repente Yuka notó el cuerpo de él contra su espalda. Éste deslizó su mano por el brazo extendido de la joven, tomó el libro de su mano y lo depositó en su lugar. Quedaron en esa posición.

-Sabes… podrías haber utilizado la escalera –le dijo al oído y después aspiraba el perfume de su cabello. Ella ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para verlo y dedicándole una pícara sonrisa le respondió decidida:

-Es muy posible… pero entonces no estarías arrimado a mí, susurrándome al oído.

-Ya veo –comentó el youkai complacido al darse cuenta de por dónde iban los tiros.

Entonces la besó delicadamente en el cuello. Notó como a la joven se le aceleraba el corazón. La estrechó por la cintura mientras saboreaba su delgado cuello. Con su mano izquierda apartó la prenda que cubría la suave piel del hombro de la muchacha y sus labios recorrieron esa parte recién descubierta, mientras que la otra mano se deslizaba por el joven cuerpo, desde el vientre hasta los senos, en una suave caricia que iba desencadenando la excitación de Yuka. La respiración de ésta se fue alterando y llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza del youkai, enredando sus dedos en el plateado cabello, mientras giraba la cabeza instando a que éste se pasara al otro lado de su cuello y prosiguiera con sus besos y caricias.

Sentir tan cerca a Yuka, recorrer su cuerpo y respirar su embriagador aroma enloquecían al youkai hasta el punto de perder el control sobre sí mismo. Sus manos, que se habían abierto paso bajo las telas, amasaban sus pechos y sus labios se deleitaban con el sabor de su piel. Aquella inexperta muchacha hacía florecer en él intensas sensaciones que esta vez no estaba dispuesto a reprimir. Estaba ansioso.

-¿Dime qué es lo que quieres? –le susurró sensualmente. Después la volteó para verla cara a cara.

-A ti… a ti es lo que quiero –afirmó mientras se aplastaba contra él en un abrazo y, buscando su boca, lo besó apasionadamente. Sabía muy bien lo que él quería y sentir su miembro eréctil contra su cuerpo no hacía más que confirmar la evidencia. Esta vez no se echaría atrás. Por primera vez en su vida deseaba que ocurriera; estaba dispuesta a olvidar sus prejuicios y a entregarse a él, pero estaba nerviosa.

Sesshoumaru se aprestó a deshacerse de la tela que cubría aquel cuerpo que ansiaba poseer mientras Yuka intentaba descubrirle el torso. No necesitaba oír más, la haría suya. Se fijó en la herida casi cicatrizada que tenía justo debajo de la clavícula y la lamió dulcemente.

Entonces bajó su mano por la cadera y después buscó la parte interna de sus muslos. Con cuidado de no lastimarla con sus garras se abrió paso entre sus piernas hasta la vulva para seguidamente introducir sus dedos en la lechosa cavidad, buscando arrancarle a la joven suspiros de placer. La excitación de ella aumentaba por momentos y eso, a su vez, lo excitaba más a él. Notó cómo la muchacha empezaba a dejarse llevar; ya estaba preparada para que él la amara, pero aun así preguntó.

-¿Tengo tu permiso?

-¡Sí! –suplicó ella.

Entonces la tomó en brazos y ella se aferró a su cuerpo con las piernas. Mientras se besaban acabó de quitarse la molesta ropa. Acarició su rostro y la miró a los ojos, eran unos ojos deseosos. Ya no podía contenerse más. Mientras con una mano le acariciaba un costado, con la otra rodeó su cuerpo por debajo de la cadera para ayudarse. Apoyó ligeramente a la chica contra la estantería repleta de libros. Ella disminuyó la presión ejercida por sus piernas con el fin de que Sesshoumaru pudiera colocarla en la posición adecuada para facilitar la penetración. Con un suave movimiento se introdujo despacio en ella, pero tuvo que empujar con algo de fuerza para franquear totalmente la barrera. Ante el dolor que sintió, Yuka clavó sus uñas en la espalda del youkai. Se dio cuenta de que también le había mordido el labio inferior porque notó el sabor a sangre. Sesshoumaru no se molestó, sino todo al contrario; gruño de placer. "Intenta relajarte" –le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras continuaba haciéndole el amor; buscó su cuello y lo lamió.

Al sentirlo en su interior, Yuka cerró con más fuerza sus piernas alrededor del youkai en demanda de más. Éste la complació gustoso e intensificó la fuerza y el ritmo. La joven gemía cada vez que el youkai llegaba a lo más profundo de su ser. Las estanterías se estremecían por el embate y algunos libros comenzaron a caer al suelo. Entonces Sesshoumaru se llevó a Yuka al centro de la habitación. Con cuidado se arrodilló y depositó a la joven en la magnífica alfombra que había y continuó penetrándola hasta llegar al éxtasis, descargando en ella toda su esencia. Acabó rendido. Permaneció sobre la muchacha con la cabeza apoyada entre sus pechos escuchando el latir frenético de su corazón que se iba apaciguando lentamente. Yuka lo abrazaba y jugueteaba con uno de los mechones plateados que reposaban despeinados sobre los hombros de su amado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sesshoumaru se echó a un lado para contemplar en su plenitud a la joven mujer que yacía plácidamente junto a él. Con una de sus garras recorrió su barriga dibujando pequeñas espirales.

-¡Ay!… me haces cosquillas –dijo retorciéndose de la risa.

-¿Ah, si? –sonrió-. ¿A ver por aquí? –dijo mientras ascendía hacia uno de sus senos. Yuka aguantó la respiración al tiempo que sentía un escalofrío. El pezón se le endureció-. Mmm… no estoy seguro… ¿Y si pruebo así? –comentó y acercando su rostro al pecho, lo rozó con la nariz, después lo lamió perfilando el contorno y, finalmente, lo saboreó. Yuka suspiró y su interior volvió a encenderse.

_"¡Cielos! Sólo que me toque ya me enciendo como una cerilla"_ –se reprochó la joven al ver que ya no tenía control sobre su cuerpo y que éste respondía a cualquier toque, roce o simplemente a la respiración del youkai.

Sessoumaru, satisfecho de haber provocado esa reacción, se incorporó sobre ella. Ahora la besaba recorriendo la distancia que había hasta su boca. Una pequeña parada para deleitarse con su hombro y cuello; un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras que con una mano instaba a la muchacha para que flexionara una pierna a fin de estar más cómoda para lo que vendría a continuación. Cuando llegó a su boca, Yuka interpuso su dedo índice para que se detuviera.

-¿Aún quieres más?

-Ajá –confirmó él.

-Mm… pero que sea en mi cama –pidió. Tenía la espalda magullada de dar contra la estantería.

-Grrr –gruñó mientras intentaba besarla. No le hizo mucha gracia la idea de tener que esperarse.

-Ah, ah –le llamó la atención.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! –dijo ella, a lo que él la miró algo molesto-. Eres un salvaje, tengo la espalda destrozada. Ya verás mañana los moretones que me salen.

-¡Salvaje yo! Pero si eras tú quien pedía más.

-Jeje –sonrió algo avergonzada-. Bueno, pero eso no viene al caso… Vamos, por favor… -pidió y le dio tal beso que hizo estremecerse al youkai.

-Como tú desees –dijo al fin convencido.

Impaciente como estaba, se levantó a toda prisa. Tenía pensado simplemente cargar a Yuka en brazos y llevársela a la habitación, así tal cual, pero recapacitó un momento al recordar que, por muy adelantada que estuviera la noche, Jaken podía estar rondando los pasillos debido a su insomnio. _"Siempre tan oportuno"_ –pensó. Así que buscó su ropa y se puso la parte de abajo; la parte de arriba se la ofreció a Yuka, quien se incorporó tranquilamente y se acercó al youkai.

-Mi… -intentó decir señalando su yukata, pero Sesshoumaru ya la llevaba en volandas hacia la puerta.

Va, que yo te llevo.

Cruzaron pasillos, subieron escaleras y llegaron hasta la habitación de la joven. Durante el trayecto, Yuka se había dedicado a "atormentar" al youkai besándole delicadamente en el cuello y mordiéndolo alguna que otra vez. Allí estaba la cama esperando y Sesshoumaru se dirigió directamente a ella. La dejó en el suelo y se quitaron las ropas. Después la inclinó sobre la cama y se acomodó sobre ella.

-¿Ahora te parece bien?

-Sí –y selló su respuesta posando sus labios en los de él.

* * *

Etto... ¿qué os ha parecido? 

Para comentarios, quejas o lo que sea, ya sabéis, mandadme un review, os lo agradeceré.

Por cierto, gracias por los reviews y por leer el fic.

Hasta el próximo capítulo. Esta vez no me demoraré tanto.


	16. Planes deshechos

**Capítulo XVI**

_Planes deshechos_

Faltaba poco para amanecer. La noche había sido larga. Yuka yacía abrazada a Sesshoumaru con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y con uno de sus finos dedos delineaba distraídamente una de las marcas color púrpura que adornaban los costados del cuerpo del youkai. Él, por su parte, la acariciaba dulcemente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el youkai.

-Sí ¿por qué lo dices?

-Te noto extraña.

-¿Eh?

-¿Te arrepientes?

-¡No! Claro que no… sólo pensaba… no es nada.

-A mí no me lo parece. Vamos, cuéntame qué es lo que te preocupa –dijo estrechándola contra él.

-Ah… de acuerdo –suspiró-. Me preguntaba… -no sabía cómo decirlo-¿qué edad tienes?

-¿Eh?... ¿Así que es eso? Creí que el de los prejuicios era yo.

-No, yo sólo… sólo pensaba en que los humanos vivimos poco –dijo apenas en un susurro.

-Mírame –demandó-. Eso ahora no es importante –afirmó.

-Tienes razón –respondió ella aunque no muy convencida.

-Vamos, duerme un poco.

_¿Dormir ¿Que no es importante?_ –pensó Yuka mientras le daba la espalda a Sesshoumaru. Éste la abrazó arropándola con su cuerpo-. _¿Cuántos siglos tendrá él? Siglos! Madre mía! Hasta ahora no había pensado en eso. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? Que pregunta más estúpida. Yo misma me la puedo contestar. Nunca he pensado en el futuro y, ahora por primera vez en mi vida, lo he hecho. Y qué es lo que he visto… que si tengo suerte moriré hecha una pasa y no podré estar más con él… ¿Y si cuando envejezca no me quiere?_ –la duda la asaltó haciendo que se moviera intranquila entre los brazos del youkai-. _¡Basta! No más. Me conviene dormir un poco._

Al final ambos se durmieron aunque el sueño de Yuka fue intranquilo. Se encontraba en un islote en medio de un gran lago subterráneo, rodeada de una profunda oscuridad y un total silencio. Se sentía totalmente desvalida sin sus principales sentidos. Después un eco lejano se escuchó y se fue haciendo más fuerte a medida que se aproximaba. Se trataba de un viento helado que se arremolinada en torno a ella y que encrespaba el agua. Sentía como la energía la envolvía otorgándole poder. De su interior surgió un aura azulada. El resplandor le permitió distinguir levemente el movimiento a su alrededor. Lo que creía que era viento se convirtió en lo que parecían ser las figuras translúcidas de unos dragones. De repente, silencio, oscuridad; una calma total. Ante ella apareció una figura borrosa, apenas visible, de una anciana. No pudo distinguir sus facciones.

-¿Quién eres? –articularon sus labios aunque ningún sonido salió de ellos. Intentó moverse pero tampoco pudo-. ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?. ¡Mi voz! –el resultado fue el mismo, no se oyó sonido alguno.

-Tranquilícese, joven ama. No se altere –sugirió la anciana en tono apaciguador.

-¿Qué me pasa? –preguntó mentalmente ya que no tenía voz.

-Nada que no tenga solución.

-Eso no es una respuesta –declaró Yuka molesta.

-Su humanidad no es bienvenida aquí, por eso se encuentra tan limitada. Es un lugar prohibido a los humanos, aunque pronto dejará de serlo para usted.

-No lo entiendo. ¿De qué hablas? –Yuka estaba completamente desconcertada. Pensó durante un rato-. Prohibido a los humanos… mi humanidad… dejar de serlo… –una hipótesis se formaba en su cabeza. En un momento dado pareció darse cuenta de la importancia de esas palabras-. Eso es imposible –le comunicó a la anciana-. ¿Qué es este lugar? –exigió saber.

-Eso ahora no tiene importancia, al igual que mi identidad. Todo a su tiempo –y con estas palabras la figura se desvaneció al igual que todo a su alrededor. Entonces despertó.

Sesshoumaru no estaba a su lado y el lugar donde éste había yacido estaba frío, lo que significaba que hacía tiempo que se había marchado. En ese momento la joven humana se sintió más sola que nunca, se acurrucó entre las sábanas y permaneció abrazada a sí misma durante largo rato. Tenía una sensación extraña. Sabía que había soñado algo pero no lo recordaba con exactitud. El canto de unos pajarillos la devolvió a la realidad y se giró en dirección a la ventana para ver si los veía. En ese momento emprendían el vuelo. Al verlo, una sensación la invadió, tuvo la certeza de que ella también debería partir y alejarse de Sesshoumaru. Angustiada, se llevó la mano al corazón. Momentos después esa inquietud desapareció. _"Qué tontería"_ –se dijo y decidió olvidar ese pensamiento.

Tras desperezarse se levantó. Le pareció que un buen bañito caliente era lo ideal para empezar el día, aunque ya estuviera bastante avanzado (ya era mediodía). Después fue a comer algo; estaba famélica. Con renovadas energías retornó a su habitación en busca de su katana. Su disciplina era muy estricta y por nada del mundo podía saltarse un entrenamiento. Desde muy pequeña le habían inculcado que la disciplina era esencial para conseguir cualquier meta. _"Uno no se convierte en el mejor sin más"_ le decía siempre su padre; _"aunque tus habilidades sean innatas no conseguirás la perfección sin esfuerzo"._

-Siempre fuiste muy estricto –murmuró Yuka recordando a su padre-. Siempre exigías más… Recuerdo una vez que incluso me desmayé. Mamá se puso histérica –al recrear la reacción de su madre en su mente, sonrió-. Os echo de menos –suspiró y bajó la vista hacia la espada, acarició la empuñadura y dirigiéndose a ella habló-. Eso me recuerda que dejamos algo pendiente, papá. Me prometiste que combatiríamos. Querías comprobar si te había superado, aunque creo que hubieras ganado como en todas las ocasiones. Nadie más que tú me ha ganado.

-Yo creo que ya le has superado –anunció una voz masculina al tiempo que la abrazaban desde atrás. Sesshou había escuchado el monólogo de la joven-. Ahora no podría compararse a ti –aspiró el aroma de su sedoso cabello.

-¿Tú crees…? Es posible –dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en el hombro del youkai.

-Es un hecho –afirmó. Se separaron y quedaron frente a frente-. ¿Para qué llevas la espada¿Tienes intención de entrenar?

-Por supuesto, es necesario. A no ser que tenga un buen motivo nunca me salto un entrenamiento. Además, estoy tan acostumbrada que si no lo hago me siento como perdida, como si me faltara algo.

-En verdad eres una humana muy peculiar.

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-No, para nada, todo lo contrario –se apresuró a decir-. Venga, ve a jugar con tu espada –dijo bromeando.

-¡Jugar! –exclamó escandalizada-. ¡No es ningún juego! –declaró tajantemente con su orgullo herido. Por algún motivo, lo que le dijera el youkai le afectaba más que lo que le pudiera decir cualquier otra persona. Sesshou la observó detenidamente. Estaba claro que Yuka era una persona que se tomaba las cosas muy enserio.

-¡Qué carácter! –dijo divertido pero a ella no le hizo ninguna gracia y su mirada se convirtió en hielo. Sesshou se había metido en un buen lío. Con aquella mujer nunca sabía que esperar. Con según que temas era muy susceptible, pero al youkai le gustaba ver sus reacciones, a veces algo infantiles-. Quizá no me expresé adecuadamente. Pero no disimules. Te he observado lo bastante como para darme cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutas; no te supone ningún esfuerzo dedicar horas y horas a practicar; eres la más feliz del mundo cuando desenvainas la espada y te enfrentas a otro. No me digas que no es así.

-Pues… -se ruborizó la joven-, visto de esa manera… es posible… Y ¿por qué no me ayudas? Así será más entretenido –pidió con una radiante sonrisa.

-Creo que no será posible, tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

-De acuerdo, no insistiré, ya practicaré yo solita, como hago siempre –dijo aparentando estar molesta mientras se marchaba.

Sesshoumaru estuvo un rato observando el riguroso entrenamiento al que se sometía Yuka y después se marchó. Debía mantener vigiladas sus tierras.

-----------------

El día siguiente amaneció soleado; ni una nube surcaba el firmamento. Un rayo de sol fue a para al rostro de Yuka provocando que despertara. Se estiró para desperezarse y casi se tiró de la cama para obligarse a levantarse. Aún medio dormida se vistió y se dirigió a la ventana como hacía cada mañana. Sería agradable un paseo por el bosque, pensó al contemplar el espléndido día que hacía, y mejor si era en compañía de Sesshoumaru.

Desde la ventana vio al youkai. Estaba sentado en mitad del jardín. Parecía estar haciendo ejercicios de meditación. Sus largos y plateados cabellos se mecían por la acción del viento, acompañando el son de los pajarillos. La luz de la mañana parecía acariciar su silueta, envolviéndola, otorgándole todo el protagonismo a él y dejando el resto en un segundo plano. A Yuka le pareció una visión celestial y lo contempló ensimismada. Mientras, pensaba en lo mucho que lo amaba. _"Ojalá sea para siempre"_ –murmuraron sus labios.

Salió de la habitación y recorrió el pasillo que llevaba a la escalera principal. Allí se detuvo a contemplar la hermosa lámpara de cristal, como otras veces había hecho. Aquel lugar le encantaba. Unos pasos tras de sí interrumpieron su actividad.

-Veo que ya se ha despertado. ¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí plantada, mirando a la nada? –dijo un pequeño demonio en tono desagradable.

-Ah, Jaken, eres tú. ¿Acaso vigilas todo lo que hago?

-N… no sé de qué me habla –dijo el youkai intentando salir del paso. No le gustaba aquella humana y no quería tener nada que ver con ella, así que se fue por donde había venido.

-¡Eres un encanto! –dijo sarcásticamente la joven por lo bajo.

Tras el breve encuentro, Yuka se dirigió a la parte del jardín donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru. Al llegar no dijo nada, no quería molestarlo. Desvió la vista hacia un banco que había a unos metros de ella. Le pareció el lugar indicado para esperar, así que se dirigió hacia éste y se sentó. Después de pensárselo un momento se tumbó, cerró los ojos y se relajó con el agradable calor que proporcionada el sol de la mañana. Dejó la mente en blanco y se concentró en los sonidos del jardín. Como entretenimiento aisló cada uno de los sonidos. Primero se centró en el viento, que hacía moverse las hojas de los árboles que había a una veintena de metros, la hierba fresca que había a su alrededor y alguna que otra solitaria flor o lo que quedaba de ella, puesto que no era la temporada. Clasificados los distintos sonidos que producía el suave viento al contacto con las diferentes plantas, puso su atención en distinguir el canto de las diferentes especies de aves que aquella mañana revoloteaban por el jardín. Pudo aislar la música creada por una pareja de pajarillos que se comunicaban entre sí. Se detuvo a escucharlos con atención. Solamente su cántico era lo que podía escuchar Yuka, nada más. Ese fue el motivo por el que no se dio cuenta de que Sesshoumaru se acercaba.

-Hoy se te ve algo distraída –comentó el apuesto youkai al tiempo que se paraba al lado de Yuka haciéndole sombra.

Aquella voz la desconcentró por completo, devolviéndola a la realidad, y poniendo ahora toda su atención en él. Cuando, sorprendida, abrió los ojos vio su cara sobre ella. Su expresión era jovial.

-Buenos días –dijo la joven esbozando una sonrisa.

-Buenos días –susurró él acercando el rostro al de ella hasta que sus labios se juntaron-. Creí que me oirías acercarme.

-Estaba distraída escuchando la conversación de unos pájaros.

-Entiendo. Por cierto¿qué tal las vistas desde tu habitación? –sabía que lo había estado observando.

-Espléndidas. Sí, espléndidas –respondió sabiendo que había sido descubierta.

-Me alegro –sonrió.

Yuka lo observó. Aquella sonrisa la encandilaba y él lo sabía muy bien.

-Dime ¿has desayunado?

-No.

-Entonces ¿me acompañas? –propuso la muchacha al tiempo que se levantaba.

-Claro.

Ambos fueron a desayunar. Después cada uno se fue por su parte. Yuka debía cumplir con su riguroso entrenamiento; mientras que Sesshoumaru fue a bañarse. La joven humana casi no pudo resistir saltarse sus deberes e ir tras el youkai. Un bañito de agua caliente compartido era una tentación que se hacía muy difícil dejar pasar, pero había planeado que después irían a dar un paseo por el bosque, y que entonces ya aprovecharía el tiempo de alguna manera.

----------

Hacía poco más de una hora que el Sol había pasado el meridiano. Yuka, entusiasmada con la idea de un romántico paseo por el bosque, fue en busca de Sesshoumaru, que con toda seguridad se encontraba en la biblioteca. Entró sin llamar –a ella se le permitía entrar en cualquier estancia sin pedir permiso-. Allí encontró a Sesshoumaru pero también Jaken se encontraba allí. _"¡Maldición!_ –se dijo- _siempre está pegado como una lapa"._ Daba igual. De todas formas se lo iba a pedir y, además, exigiría que el sapo verde no fuera con ellos. _"Ya me basta tenerlo rondando todo el tiempo por los pasillos"._

Sesshoumaru vio la cara que hizo al ver a su sirviente y entonces le ordenó a éste que se apartara.

-¡Pero amo bonito!

-¡Calla, Jaken!

-Maldita humana… -refunfuñó mientras se hacía a un lado y después se situaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Yuka miró al demonio verde de reojo mientras se acercaba triunfante al amo del lugar.

-Oye, Sesshou, me haría mucha ilusión salir a pasear por el bosque y conocer tus tierras. ¿Qué me dices?

El youkai no respondió de inmediato. Se le hizo difícil encontrar una manera de decirle que no. Tenía que ir a arreglar con urgencia unos asuntillos más allá de sus fronteras. Al mirarla a los ojos vio las ganas que le hacía a la joven el paseo.

-Yo no puedo ir. Debo marchar al sur –dijo en su tono habitual-. Pero puedes ir con Jaken.

-¡Con Jaken! –el asombro de Yuka fue tan grande que creyó que le iba a dar una lipotimia. A ella le hacía muchísima ilusión salir a pasear pero parece que al youkai se le pasó por alto que el motivo real era pasar la tarde juntos los dos-. Cómo puede ser tan… tan… -pensó la joven que no salía de su asombro.

-¡Sesshoumaru-sama¿Pero qué dice?... –pero el sapo fue interrumpido.

-Sesshoumaru ¿y por qué no te acompaño?

-No puede ser. Sería peligroso para ti.

-¿Me tomas el pelo ¿Peligroso? Definitivamente me tomas el pelo –concluyó molesta y le dio la espalda-. Vamos Jaken. Tú y yo nos vamos de picnic.

-Pe… pero… Yo no pienso ir contigo a ningún sitio. Yo me voy con el amo.

-No, Jaken. Tú te vas con Yuka y te encargarás de que no le pase nada. ¿Queda claro? –el pequeño sirviente no respondió-. ¿Me entendiste, sabandija?

-Sí, amo. Como usted desee. Haré de niñera.

-Llévate a A-Un. Y más te vale que no le ocurra nada a ella –amenazó.

-Sí, no se preocupe –dijo exaltado por temor a las represalias-. El amo se preocupa demasiado por esa humana. No entiendo qué ve en ella –se repetía a sí mismo mientras abandonaba el lugar-. Es tan vulgar y ordinaria como otra cualquiera.

Jaken no sabía hasta qué punto se estaba equivocando respecto a la joven humana que había conseguido llegar al gélido corazón de su amo.

---------------

Entre tanto, Yuka ya se había marchado de la biblioteca. Estaba indignada. ¡Cómo que podía ser peligroso para ella! Ella no era una humana cualquiera. En más de una ocasión había demostrado que podía ser letal tanto con espada como sin ella. ¡A qué venía esa tontería! No lo entendía.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Hola a todos! 

Agradecer, como siempre, el hecho de que os toméis un tiempo para leer mi fic, arigato :)

Gracias por los reviews:

Angie: qué alegría verte por aquí, sé que últimamente estás ocupada con la comunión de tu niña. Saluda a los chicos de mi parte.

firts-ayanami: perdón por desesperarte, a veces tengo la cabeza en otro planeta y no me acuerdo de actualizar, jejeje. Matar a Jaken? es muy grande la tentación pero no sería lo mismo sin él. Gracias por considerar que me quedó bien el lemon, la verdad, era el primero que escribía y me costó bastante. Espero mejorar con el tiempo. Y lo que le pasa a Yuka... hay mucho que contar, jejeje.

Elen-Ses.: sí, bueno, no puede aguantar más y al final tuve que hacer que casi desmantelaran las estanterías de la biblioteca. Suerte que ningún libro les dio en la cabeza, ejejeje. Tienes razón, Yuka es muy buena luchando, al fin y al cabo la educaron en las artes marciales, es una guerrera. No te preocupes por la transformación, aún quedan muchas cosas por pasar. Que bien que te gustó el lemon que escribí, ya te adelanto que habrá más ;)

Por cierto, en teoría tengo planeado actualizar el domingo 27 (al menos eso espero) porque día 28 me voy de viaje, así que en una semana y media o dos no actualizaré.

Saludos

Mina Kali


	17. Un picnic para recordar 1ª parte

Konnichiwa minna!

Aquí estoy para actualizar. No tengo mucho tiempo e igualmente no hay muchos reviews que contestar, así que ahí va el capítulo.

Como siempre, gracias por leer este fic.

**Capítulo XVII**

_Un picnic para recordar: 1ª parte_

Antes de marcharse, Sesshoumaru supervisó los preparativos del "picnic" de Yuka. Ésta estaba muy indignada y no hizo nada para disimular su malestar y evitó en todo momento la mirada del youkai. Después de pensar detenidamente sobre el asunto, éste se dio cuenta del motivo del enfado de la muchacha, pero no cambió sus planes, aunque muy a su pesar. Hubiera preferido un millón de veces ser él quien acompañara a Yuka.

Se cruzaron en las escaleras. Ella subía, mientras que él bajaba. Al llegar a la altura de la joven se paró pero ella pasó de largo. Entonces la agarró por la muñeca, obligándola a parar su ascenso, y tiró de ella haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Atrayéndola hacia él y aprisionándola entre sus fuertes brazos evitó que cayera. No tenía por costumbre dar explicaciones pero quería solventar la situación. Había pillado a Yuka completamente desprevenida pero su reacción no se hizo esperar.

-¡Suéltame! –ordenó intentando zafarse del abrazo-. ¡Haz el favor de dejarme en paz!

-No pienso soltarte hasta que te tranquilices y hayas escuchado lo que tengo que decir.

-No me interesan tus excusas –sentenció sin parar de moverse con la intención de escapar.

Sesshoumaru pareció perder la paciencia y la empujó contra la pared acorralando a la joven. Ésta le dirigió una mirada encolerizada que demandaba una respuesta a esa actitud tan poco considerada hacia ella. Fue a quejarse pero la interrumpió.

-Silencio –pidió dulcemente, casi en un susurro, mientras su dedo índice se posaba en los labios de la muchacha. Su expresión también era dulce, así que Yuka se dio por vencida y no dijo nada más. Simplemente dejó deslizar su cuerpo hasta que quedó sentada en el escalón con Sesshoumaru acuclillado frente a ella.

Una vez conseguido el propósito de calmarla y dispuesta a escuchar habló.

-Sé que querías que fuéramos los dos solos pero debo hacer esto –Yuka fue a replicar pero un dedo selló sus labios-. No es que no quiera que vengas pero debo encontrarme con una youkai que aborrece a los humanos y sé muy bien cuál sería su reacción si te llevo conmigo –la misma que hubiera tenido él antes de conocer a Yuka.

Esta vez tenía que decir algo y no se lo impediría. Creía haber oído referirse a un youkai en femenino, así que la pregunta era evidente.

-¿Has dicho una youkai… Una mujer… Del sexo femenino?

-Sí.

-¿Y para qué tienes que verla? –preguntó toda preocupada-. Acaso…

-No pongas esa cara, no pienses mal. ¿Estás celosa? –ni siquiera se dignó a contestar puesto que era evidente-. Ninguna mujer más que tú tiene mi atención –aseguró y buscó en los preciosos ojos azules de la joven que tenía frente a sí la confirmación de que le creía. La encontró.

-Vamos, debes marcharte. No querrás llegar tarde al encuentro¿verdad? Por cierto, puede que yo no esté presente pero mi olor se mezcla con el tuyo.

-Puedo inventarme cualquier excusa. Además eso te asegura que no se me va a acercar más de la cuenta ya que no soporta a los humanos.

-Cierto, buena observación –murmuró mientras veía alejarse al youkai.

Apenas había pasado un cuarto de hora tras la marcha de Sesshoumaru cuando Yuka y el no muy agraciado Jaken partieron a lomos de A-Un rumbo al bosque. El pequeño youkai verde, encargado de las provisiones, rezongó mentalmente durante todo el trayecto, considerando a su amado amo como el demonio más cruel que jamás hubiera existido sobre la faz de la Tierra. Exigirle que acompañara a la humana, en lo que él consideraba un absurdo paseo y una pérdida de tiempo, un mero capricho, le pareció un exceso en sus obligaciones. Pero muy a su pesar, él haría cualquier cosa por su amo y acabó llegando a la conclusión de que si lo que el gran youkai deseaba es que la acompañara, pues entonces lo haría. Y eso mismo era lo que estaba haciendo. Lo importante es que Sesshoumaru estuviera contento.

Yuka guiaba a A-Un en su recorrido por el firmamento. El animal tenía un gran aprecio por la joven debido, seguramente, a la gran amabilidad con que lo trataba. Además, la chica tenía una gran empatía y parecía saber en todo momento lo que necesitaba o sentía el mononoke de dos cabezas. Por todo ello, estaba contento de poder llevar a Yuka a donde quisiera y lo demostraba galopando a través del viento a toda velocidad y accediendo a cuantas maniobras le ordenara la joven. Jaken estaba totalmente aterrado ante la actitud extremadamente temeraria de la humana. Las cabriolas y quiebros hicieron que se mareara.

-¿Será que puedes dejar de hacer eso? –preguntó casi en una súplica el indispuesto youkai.

-¿El qué?... ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó sinceramente ella.

-Sigue en línea recta –gimoteó a punto de vomitar.

-¡Oh, vaya! Te has mareado. Haberlo dicho antes –y tras decir esto instó a A-Un a que menguara la velocidad y dejó los juegos acrobáticos. Era una lástima haber tenido que parar la diversión, en verdad estaba disfrutando pero no quería acabar con un sapo moribundo a la espalda.

El resto del viaje transcurrió tranquilo y sin novedad. Jaken se recuperó de su malestar y prosiguió con sus maldiciones en silencio, cuyo objetivo –claro está- eran Yuka. ¿Cómo diantre esta humana podía ser tan dada al peligro y las emociones fuertes? No cabía duda que era la pareja ideal de su amo y señor. ¡Pero cómo podía haber llegado a esa macabra conclusión! Aturdido y pasmado por lo que había pensado, sacudió la cabeza para apartar de su mente esa idea y todas las imágenes que se formaban en su pequeña y atormentada cabeza.

A pesar de que su acompañante no fuera Sesshoumaru, Yuka estaba muy contenta porque desde donde estaba, a lomos de A-Un, podía contemplar el espléndido paisaje que se habría ante sus ojos. Jamás hubiera pensado que habría tenido esta oportunidad, la de surcar los cielos. Sólo en sus sueños se lo había imaginado.

Observó con detenimiento todo aquello que veía, intentando hacer un mapa mental de la zona desde el aire. Consideró que podría ser útil_. "Siempre conviene saber dónde se va o, al menos, dónde se encuentra uno"_ –solía pensar. A su derecha vio un pequeño lago que se comunicaba con el río de la zona a través de una ramificación subterránea de éste. Disminuyó la velocidad de su montura hasta casi detenerla para observar en derredor. A unos pocos cientos de metros al este del lago se abría un claro en el bosque. Ya había viajado durante mucho rato –unas dos horas-, por eso la joven humana consideró que aquél sería un buen lugar para descansar, comer, incluso darse un baño en el lago cercano. Además, el pobre Jaken no aguantaría mucho más, su piel se estaba quedando pálida.

Ni siquiera consultó al pequeño youkai, dio por sentado que aquél estaría de acuerdo con tal de poner los pies en tierra firme. Así pues, indicó a A-Un el camino a seguir y, al llegar, se posó con delicadeza en el suelo. Yuka saltó del animal con gran energía. Su vitalidad era tal que apenas podía estarse quieta. Parada en medio del claro, echó en vistazo alrededor. Cuando se giró y vio a Jaken medio moribundo, por un momento se le vino el alma al suelo. _"¡Maldición! es Sesshoumaru el que debería estar aquí, y no esta imitación barata de youkai"._

Se quedó mirando cómo aquel demonio, que a Yuka le parecía un sapo, intentaba sin mucho éxito bajar de la montura. Al final acabó por caer de cabeza, provocando una gran carcajada en Yuka.

-¡De qué te ríes, estúpida humana! –gritó Jaken-. ¿No ves que me encuentro fatal?

-Jajajaja, te tendrías que haber visto.

A los pocos segundos dejó de reír. A ella no le habría gustado que se rieran si le pasara lo mismo, así que dejó de hacerlo y fue a ayudarlo.

-¡Apártate, no me toques!

-De acuerdo –dijo apartándose de él-. Eres muy desagradable. Ahí te quedas, ya te las apañarás.

Jaken se instaló a la sombra de un gran árbol. Dejó a A-UN suelto pero advirtiéndole que no se alejara demasiado. Mientras, Yuka fue a dar un paseo para explorar las inmediaciones. Como era de esperar el paisaje le fascinó. La naturaleza le encantaba. Tenía por costumbre pararse en mitad del bosque para escuchar todos los sonidos que de él provenían. Y eso había hecho en aquella ocasión. El lugar rebosaba de vida.

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo avanzó. Un gritó la hizo volver a la realidad. Era Jaken que la llamaba porque ya era hora de comer. Yuka regresó junto al pequeño youkai. Durante la comida no hubo conversación. La joven no era muy habladora con aquellos con los que no tenía confianza. Por otra parte, Jaken no estaba dispuesto a mediar palabra con ella. A Yuka no le importó. La verdad es que el silencio era algo que no le desagradaba; todo lo contrario.

Tras comer, Yuka se acomodó apoyada en un árbol. Era un día espléndido, un día para relajarse, y eso fue lo que hizo. Pasó al menos una hora contemplando el firmamento y buscando formas en las pocas nubes que de vez en cuando se materializaban en su campo de visión. Ya cansada de eso, se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa.

-Eh, Jaken. No muy lejos de aquí hay un lago. Me voy a bañarme. Supongo que cuando vuelva estarás aquí¿verdad?

-Haz lo que quieras –contestó éste-, pero no pienso estar aquí todo el día.

La joven no dijo nada más, simplemente se marchó del lugar, dejando al demonio con A-un, en dirección al lago que había visto desde el aire. En su mochila llevaba una toalla, ya había previsto la posibilidad de encontrar un lugar para bañarse, y atada a su cintura iba su inseparable katana. La caminata no fue muy larga, puesto que apenas había unos centenares de metros.

Al llegar al lago se detuvo a observar en derredor. Todo estaba tranquilo, se oían los cantos de los pájaros. No había más persona que ella. Así pues, se quitó la ropa y se zambulló en el agua. Una sensación de frío recorrió toda su piel. El invierno llegaba a su fin pero el líquido cristalino aún conservaba las bajas temperaturas. No fue problema, al cabo de unos instantes su cuerpo se aclimató.

Estuvo nadando durante mucho rato. Recordó aquellos días de playa; el mar. El mar… cuánto lo echaba de menos. Dejar flotar su cuerpo a merced de la corriente… El sonido de las olas al romper en la orilla… Una noche de luna llena reflejada en las oscuras y tranquilas aguas…

Esos recuerdos la llevaron a pensar en Sesshoumaru. ¿Irían juntos, alguna vez, a ver el mar¿A contemplar la inmensidad del océano?

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron; no sabía el motivo. Ahora, con todos sus sentidos atentos buscó la causa. Percibió la presencia de varios youkais. No estaban muy lejos pero se iban acercando relativamente rápido a la zona en donde había dejado a Jaken y a A-Un. Intentó concentrarse para averiguar algo más: eran tres o cuatro, no estaba segura; ahora iban más despacio, seguramente habían divisado u olido algo que les llamara la atención. Intentó concentrarse en localizar al demonio verde. Aún estaban a cierta distancia de él. _"Es posible que el objetivo no sea él"_ –se dijo intentando quitar importancia al asunto.

------------

Jaken por fin estaba tranquilo, había conseguido deshacerse de la odiosa humana durante un buen rato. Tumbado en el suelo y medio dormido estaba cuando A-Un lo despertó con un cabezazo.

-¡Maldito animal¡Qué bestia eres¿A qué viene esto¿Por qué me despiertas así? –exigió saber.

No iba a obtener respuesta, sólo los empujones de una cabeza instándolo a levantarse.

-¡Ya vale! Estate quieto. ¿Qué quieres?

A-Un estaba frenético. Como que lo de los empujones no surtía efecto decidió pegarle un mordisco a su ropa y tirar de él. El youkai verde pegó un brinco antes de que pudiera agarrarlo. Ya estaba de pie y furioso, decidido a castigar al insolente monomoke.

- ¡Vaya¿Problemas con tu mascota? –preguntó una voz.

Jaken palideció y se giró lentamente temiendo lo que iba a encontrar.

Ante él vio tres youkais de aspecto humano, aunque con algunas peculiaridades. Aquel que había hablado era alto y esbelto, su piel blanquecina y rostro muy bello; su cabello era rojo como el color de sus ojos y adornaban cada lado de su cuello tres marcas alargadas de color negro; vestía ropas claras con ribetes rojizos. Era un youkai de fuego. Curiosamente, le acompañaban dos seres que no eran de su misma condición. Uno de ellos, el más bajo y rechoncho, era un oso en su forma animal; el otro era de estatura media y pelo azabache. Poseía unos brillantes ojos esmeraldas de aspecto felino. Se trataba de un demonio pantera.

Jaken se quedó atónito, helado, sin saber qué hacer, las palabras se le disolvieron en la mente así que se quedó sin nada que decir. Apenas podía controlar su sobresaltada respiración. Conocía muy bien a esos tipos y los temía. Motivos tenía para hacerlo. Sin su poderoso amo para hacerles frente estaba perdido. Sólo Sesshoumaru sería capaz de enfrentarse a aquellos tres. Él no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Los recuerdos inundaron su mente.

En aquella ocasión no corrió demasiado peligro porque estaba con Sesshoumaru. Los tres individuos se habían propuesto acabar con el gran youkai y usurparle las tierras. Por algún motivo que escapó a la comprensión del demonio verde, su amo no acabó con ellos, los dejó muy malheridos pero permitió que se escaparan. Tiempo después descubriría el motivo: _"No conviene privarse de ciertas diversiones"_ –le dijo una vez su amo.

Al recordar la frase infinitud de maldiciones le inundaron la cabeza. _"Debería haberlos matado cuando tuvo la ocasión pero noooo… el señorito estaba aburrido y quería poder jugar más adelante. Pero¿dónde tiene la cabeza este muchacho¿Y ahora qué? No está, se va a perder la diversión y yo voy a ser asesinado. Seguro que me van a torturar y cuando se hayan cansado…"_

-¡Oye tú, sapo asqueroso¿Dónde está el estirado de tu amo? –preguntó en tono no muy agradable el más bajo de ellos-. ¡Contesta, sabandija!

-Tranquilo, Ontaro. ¿No ves que nuestro pequeño amigo aún no se ha recuperado de la impresión? –comentó Kiryo, el youkai pantera.

-Así no sacaremos nada en claro –afirmó Pyros, jefe del grupo-. Dime –dirigiéndose a Jaken-¿dónde está tu señor?

Jaken estaba aterrorizado pero al fin consiguió que las palabras le surgieran.

-El gran lord no se encuentra aquí –consiguió decir con voz mínimamente firme.

-De eso nos hemos dado cuenta –continuó Pyros-, pero la pregunta sigue siendo la misma.

-No… -no podía decirles dónde estaba su señor. Aunque lo mataran no lo diría. Pero el temor a la tortura le hacía dudar de sí mismo.

-¿No qué?

-Mmm… huelo a una humana –dijo Kiryo olfateando el aire.

-Jajajaja… ¿Ahora sirves a los humanos? –se burló Ontaro.

-Eso ahora no importa –afirmó el youkai de fuego-. Cuando tengamos la información ya nos divertiremos con la humana.

-Espero que sea muy hermosa –pidió el demonio oso.

-¡Ya es suficiente! –regañó a sus compañeros. El youkai estaba perdiendo la paciencia, se acercó a Jaken y lo agarró por el cuello del kimono y lo levantó en el aire-. Contéstame¿dónde está Sesshoumaru?

El pequeño demonio desvió la mirada de su captor y la dirigió al suelo. Reunió todas sus energías buscando valor. Si lo hubiera mirado directamente a aquellos ojos incendiarios no habría sido capaz de decir lo que dijo y de manera tan convincente y sosegada.

-El paradero de mi amo no es de tú incumbencia.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Mandad reviews, please. 


	18. Un picnic para recordar 2ª Parte

Konnichiwa minna!

Tiempo hace que no actualizo y me pareció que ya era hora.

Sinceramente, estoy algo desanimada por la poca aceptación de mi fanfic uu pero me propuse escribirlo y pienso terminarlo. El que quiera leerlo bienvenido sea y si deja un review, mejor que mejor. Bueno, pues, gracias a todos aquellos que leéis mi fic. Os dedico el capi.

* * *

El último capi terminó así: 

El pequeño demonio desvió la mirada de su captor y la dirigió al suelo. Reunió todas sus energías buscando valor. Si lo hubiera mirado directamente a aquellos ojos incendiarios no habría sido capaz de decir lo que dijo y de manera tan convincente y sosegada.

-El paradero de mi amo no es de tú incumbencia.

**Capítulo XVIII**

_Un picnic para recordar: 2ª parte_

_Enfrentamiento_

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba. Tras un momento de admiración hacia la osadía y valentía de aquel demonio verde, o tal vez estupidez, Pyros montó en cólera, perfectamente visible en su mirar, convirtiéndose sus ojos en un mar de fuego a punto de estallar. Su reacción más inmediata fue arrojar a Jaken contra el tronco de un gran árbol, quedando tendido en el suelo, semi inconsciente tras el duro golpe.

-Ses… shouma… ru-sama… -musitó Jaken antes de desmayarse.

-Deberías controlarte más –comentó Kiryo a su jefe-, ahora tendremos que esperar a que despierte para sacarle información.

-Da igual, tenemos tiempo. Además, así será más entretenido, lo torturaremos un poco –anunció y su rostro si iluminó ante tal idea.

-Tan cruel como siempre –dijo admirado Ontaro.

-Lo que tú digas –se limitó a decir el youkai pantera encogiéndose de hombros.

Pyros se acercó al indefenso demonio que yacía inconsciente a los pies del gran árbol. Lo agarró de uno de sus pequeños brazos y lo elevó hasta tener su cara frente a la suya.

-Despierta, amigo, queremos hablar contigo –lo zarandeó levemente pero no reaccionó-. Si no despiertas por voluntad propia tendré que obligarte.

Jaken no había podido oír la advertencia, seguía sin sentido y no daba señales de despertar en breve.

-Tú lo has querido –concluyó el youkai de ojos rojos mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

Entonces hizo crecer una de las uñas, la del dedo índice, de la mano que tenía libre, ya que la otra la empleaba para sujetar al pobre Jaken a más de un metro de altura. Posó la afilada garra, de color rojizo, en la mejilla de su rehén para acto seguido presionar contra su carne. La piel verdosa fue perforada y de ella comenzó a salir sangre. Jaken no reaccionó ante el dolor que, con toda seguridad, le estaba causando. Entonces, Pyros, con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, hizo que su uña refulgiera en un rojo vivo y una descarga de calor intenso fue transmitida desde ésta al interior de la herida, que dejó de sangrar al ser cauterizada.

Jaken reaccionó inmediatamente al intenso dolor, abriendo los ojos como platos y llenos de angustia y terror mientras se retorcía en el aire buscando alguna manera de escapar de aquello. Sentía como si una llamarada le hubiera traspasado el rostro quemándolo por dentro. Jamás había sentido un dolor igual y un grito de desesperación salió de su garganta, un grito que predecía que sería el primero de muchos otros.

----------------------

La esperanza de Yuka se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, Jaken parecía ser el objetivo de aquellos intrusos. Consideró que había sido una estúpida por pensar que pasarían de largo. Jaken no era una amenaza pero estaban en tierras de Sesshoumaru y aquella intrusión debía estar motivada por algo. Seguro que estaban al corriente de que el diminuto demonio era el fiel sirviente de Sesshoumaru y sólo por esa razón ya estaba en peligro.

La joven se apresuró a salir del agua. Ni siquiera usó la toalla para secarse; directamente se puso la ropa. Tomó su katana, que momentos antes había depositado cuidadosamente contra un árbol, y salió corriendo en dirección a donde había visto a Jaken por última vez, donde con toda seguridad estarían aquellos demonios. No se lo pensó ni un momento; debía hacerles frente.

-No puedo permitir que le pase nada, por muy desagradable que sea. Con todo, es el sirviente de Sesshoumaru y lo más cercano a un amigo que tiene. Aunque no lo demostrara seguro que le apenaría perderlo –pensaba mientras corría-. Espero que sepa cuidar de sí mismo, al menos hasta que yo llegue.

Sintió que debía apresurarse. Segundos después oyó el terrorífico grito que, con toda seguridad, era del demonio verde. No iba a llegar a tiempo, pensó. Corrió todo lo aprisa que pudo. _"¡Son tres!"_ –se dijo. Por fin había podido distinguirlos y su poder era bastante considerable, más que aquellos tres a los que en una ocasión se había enfrentado y derrotado. Pero eso no importaba, debía ayudar a Jaken y, además, se había hecho mucho más fuerte desde entonces.

Yuka ya podía oír las palabras de los youkais que eran transportadas por el viento. Éste jugaba a favor de la joven, impediría que su olor llegara a éstos y fuera descubierta antes de tiempo. Meditó sobre la marcha y decidió aminorar la velocidad. Le convenía relajarse un poco para pensar con más claridad. No debía presentarse allí corriendo como una loca.

A pesar de que el tiempo apremiaba, creyó que sería mejor aproximarse caminando, con relativa tranquilidad. Así, tendría más tiempo para hacerse una idea de la situación, observar, aunque fuera por pocos segundos, a sus adversarios y buscar posibles vías de actuación. Ésa había sido otra de las útiles enseñanzas de su padre: _"Siempre que sea posible estudia la situación; no te libres a la batalla sin saber nada, puesto que te podrías llevar alguna desagradable sorpresa" _–recordó a su padre diciendo aquellas palabras en su primera competición.

Así pues, se acercó con sigilo al claro del bosque donde se encontraban Jaken y sus tres captores. Vio a A-Un separado de los demás, escondido, intentando pasar desapercibido después de haber sido herido tras haber intentado ayudar a Jaken. Después observó a los tres sujetos. Dos de ellos eran muy guapos, pero no había tiempo para fijarse en eso. La vista se desvió precipitadamente hacia el cuerpo que el más alto de ellos sujetaba firmemente. ¡Era Jaken, que luchaba por zafarse de su torturador, aunque apenas parecía tener fuerzas.

Aquella imagen sobrecogió el corazón de la muchacha. El sirviente de su amado parecía un harapo a manos de aquel imponente youkai. Estaba malherido, no sabía lo que le habían hecho, pero parecía que no aguantaría mucho más.

No había tiempo para buscar estrategias, decidió aproximarse de frente, sin intentar ocultarse. ¿Cómo actuaría al llegar frente a ellos? No se rompió la cabeza pensando. Lo más simple y, a su entender, más sencillo sería acabar con aquel que se le dirigiera primero. Yuka pudo comprobar que lo que querían de Jaken era información, así que pensó que dentro de lo que cabía estaría a salvo, al menos de momento.

Caminó con paso decidido al encuentro de aquellos seres. Llevaba la katana en su mano izquierda –no se la había atado a la cintura-, preparada para desenvainar cuando fuera preciso. Tenía la mirada fija en sus adversarios. Evitó pensar en cuál de ellos sería el primero en reaccionar porque, si al final no era ese, su reacción se haría más lenta.

Estaba a pocos metros del claro, los youkais estaban pendientes de su prisionero, los pasos de Yuka eran silenciosos pero se aproximaban rápidamente. En su mirada se apreciaba la decisión de acabar con aquellos indeseables y salvar a Jaken. Adelantó su mano izquierda, colocando la espada en horizontal a la altura del pecho y con el pulgar desencajó la espada de su vaina al tiempo que con la mano derecha asía su empuñadura.

El leve sonido, imperceptible para el oído de un simple humano, alertó a los youkais que vieron aparecer ante sí una mujer humana de perfecta figura acentuada por las telas mojadas que se ceñían a su cuerpo. Vieron como ésta desenvainaba lentamente pero a un ritmo continuo. ¡Qué osadía¿Cómo aquella miserable humana podía mostrar tal grado de temeridad, creerse que estaba en posición de hacerles frente?

Mientras Yuka desenfundaba, el youkai oso se adelantó_. "¡Tú serás el primero!"_, afirmó en su mente.

-¡Humana! –exclamó con su atronadora voz-¿te atreves a desafiarnos?

-No tenéis derecho a estar aquí. ¡Soltad a Jaken y marchaos! –exigió con tono firme. Estaba segura de que sus palabras no serían tomadas en serio y que debería demostrar su determinación.

-No me hagas reír – rió a más no poder. Los otros dos youkais no dijeron nada ni hicieron intento de intervenir-. ¡Una debilucha e insignificante humana me ordena que me vaya de unas tierras que, por cierto, no son las suyas! –volvió a reír.

-¡Estas son las tierras de Sesshoumaru, así que marchaos!

-Mmmm… es interesante –intervino Pyros-, no te refieres a él ni como señor ni como amo, tienes un trato muy familiar… interesante, sí, muy interesante –comentó mientras aún sujetaba al demonio verde.

-¡Qué más da! Sólo debe ser una esclava –señaló Ontaro.

-Te equivocas, amigo. ¿Has visto, tú, alguna vez que una simple esclava pasee con toda libertad por las tierras de su amo en compañía de su siervo más leal¿y con un arma como esa? –señaló la espada que Yuka tenía en la mano.

-Que poco observador eres –le reprochó Kiryo-. Debe ser su compañera, aunque eso me sorprende.

-¡Dejad de divagar y marchaos de estas tierras!

-Y además insolente –comentó Pyros molesto.

-Deja que me encargue yo de ella –demandó el youkai oso.

-Toda tuya, pero no la mates, nos será de gran utilidad. Seguro que ella sí sabe dónde está Sesshoumaru.

El horrible ser –la naturaleza no lo había agraciado con belleza alguna- rugió entusiasmado por la concesión. Sus armas eran un hacha de considerable tamaño, según la apreciación de Yuka, y una fuerza descomunal y brutal con la que blandía sin ninguna dificultad y rapidez dicho artefacto. El contraste entre ambos contendientes llegaba a ser cómico. ¿Cómo iba una grácil y –engañosamente- debilucha criatura, como era Yuka, ser capaz de hacer frente a una mole que aun estando en su forma humana parecía más un animal? Algo parecido pensaba Ontaro, seguro de su fácil y rápida victoria. Por ello, se propuso actuar con el máximo cuidado posible –lo que le permitiera su instinto salvaje- para evitar que con el primer golpe matara a la humana. ¡Cuán equivocado estaba! Esa estrategia podría costarle muy cara, como tendría pronto oportunidad de comprobar.

Ontaro comenzó a aproximarse a Yuka lentamente con el hacha apoyada en su hombro, mientras Kiryo se apartaba un poco del campo de batalla. Yuka permaneció impasible en su lugar observando el andar de su rival y vio de reojo la sonrisa del demonio pantera que se alejaba. Eso la intrigó pero no era momento de distracciones. Súbitamente, Ontaro pasó al ataque.

El demonio era más rápido de lo que aparentaba pero Yuka también lo era. Cargó directamente contra ella con el arma en alto. La joven creyó conveniente esquivarlo en vez de hacer un bloqueo, cosa que hizo cuando la segur N/A: segurhacha grande se cernió sobre ella con una velocidad y fuerza impresionantes. El impacto fue tan brutal que un enorme surco se abrió en el suelo pero Yuka lo esquivó saltando a un lado.

-Muy ágil –comentó el youkai-, pero esquivar no te servirá para nada.

Yuka no respondió, se limitó a pasar a la ofensiva.

Recuperada la posición la joven se abalanzó sobre su presa con su técnica habitual que siempre resultaba efectiva. Con un ágil movimiento de muñeca y dedos cambió de posición la espada, quedando ésta invertida y oculta tras el brazo que llevaba retrasado y casi pegado al cuerpo. Desde esa posición de partida podía llevar a cabo varios movimientos. Eligió el más sencillo de todos ellos.

Ontaro la vio aproximarse con rapidez y reaccionó inmediatamente intentando evitar su ataque con un golpe de hacha recto-descendente, pero se vio superado por la velocidad de la joven que en una fracción de segundo se desvió apenas un paso a la derecha y, con un movimiento ascendente y ligeramente diagonal, asestó el golpe mortal. Un profundo corte se abrió desde el pecho al cuello, seccionando la tráquea y la yugular. El moribundo oponente de Yuka se inclinó hacia delante y cayó de rodillas frente a ella que justo había dado un salto hacia atrás para que no le cayera encima. El youkai oso ahogó sus últimas palabras en sangre.

-N… no puede… ser –y murió.

------------------------

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo. Yuka miraba con desprecio al rival muerto mientras los otros dos permanecían como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Sólo reaccionaron cuando la joven humana dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta tenerlos a la vista, al tiempo que se deshacía de los restos de sangre de la espada con un gesto seco.

-Pobre desgraciado –murmuró Kiryo-, no debería haberse confiado tanto. Supongo que es mi turno –dijo encogiéndose de hombros tras una pausa.

-Venga, amiguito, despierta. Vamos, despierta. No te puedes perder esto –zarandeó a Jaken que se había vuelto a desmayar. Éste despertó al tiempo que la muchacha exigía asiendo con fuerza la katana:

-¡Apártate de él, mal nacido! –al ver la expresión de terror que se dibujó en la pequeña cara verde que miraba más allá de ella, Yuka comprendió que había sido una estupidez desviar su atención del youkai pantera.

-¡Deberías estar atenta a tu oponente! –gritó el demonio de pelo azabache y ojos esmeralda a modo de aviso.

Entonces Yuka se apresuró a girarse para afrontar el peligro. Sin embargo, perdió el equilibrio justo en el momento en que, a duras penas, lograba detener la estocada que Kiryo había dirigido directamente a su cabeza. Por su posición, Yuka sólo había tenido tiempo de interponer la funda de su espada (que sujetaba con la mano izquierda) entre su cabeza y el arma del youkai y por la fuerza del ataque a punto estuvo de quedar sentada en el suelo, cosa que evitó apoyando en la dura tierra el puño cerrado que blandía la espada. En su precaria situación observó el arma que pendía a pocos centímetros de su cara. Era una lanza de alrededor de un metro y medio de longitud culminada por tres cuchillas de un palmo cada una y que formaban una cruz.

-No me gusta atacar por la espalda –afirmó el demonio.

-Entonces he tenido suerte –respondió ella al tiempo que se impulsaba con el brazo que tenía apoyado y se ponía en pie mientras su oponente retrocedía unos pasos-, aunque puede que no vuelvas a tener una oportunidad como ésta –comentó muy segura de sí misma.

-Pasará lo que tenga que pasar –contestó con una sincera sonrisa.

-Estúpido, deberías haber aprovechado la ocasión –murmuró molesto Pyros por la falta de oportunismo de su compañero-. La honorabilidad es una enfermedad.

---------------------------

La sonrisa del joven youkai de ojos verdes desconcertaba a Yuka, no entendía su actitud. Le dio la sensación de que no era una mala persona, pero entonces¿qué diablos estaba haciendo allí en compañía de esos dos seres tan despreciables? _"¿Cuáles son sus motivaciones?"_, se preguntó. Por un momento pensó que le gustaría haberlo conocido en otras circunstancias. Pero eso no importaba, ahora era su oponente y debía derrotarlo para después poder ayudar a Jaken. Dejó de lado sus pensamientos y se centró en el combate que dio comienzo.

Kiryo, una vez hubo comprobado que disponía de toda la atención de Yuka, inició una serie de ataques frontales, intentando ensartar a la joven con su lanza. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y precisos, aunque todos dirigidos a puntos no vitales. Era como si no quisiera herir de muerte a la joven, que nunca antes se había enfrentado a un arma de estas características y se dedicaba a esquivar lo mejor posible con la ayuda de su katana y su vaina.

-¿Qué pretendes, estúpido¡No quiero pasarme aquí todo el día! –rugió Pyros. Kiryo simuló no prestarle atención.

Yuka empezaba a hartarse de la situación. Desde que había comenzado el enfrentamiento estaba completamente a la defensiva frente a los ataques directos del youkai pantera; no había tenido oportunidad de pasar a la ofensiva. Mientras esquivaba o bloqueaba los filos de aquellas puntas –que venían tanto de izquierda o derecha, de arriba-abajo o de frente- intentó buscar un hueco en las defensas de su oponente. No le fue difícil encontrarlo pero el problema radicaba en el largo trayecto que le separaba de él, más de un metro y medio. Su espada no alcanzaría el objetivo a menos que estuviera más cerca y, eso era en ese momento algo difícil.

Debía pensar en algo rápido. Comenzaba a notar los primeros síntomas de cansancio. Aquello la estaba desgastando más aprisa de lo que cabría esperar. El combate anterior apenas había durado unos minutos y no se había esforzado mucho. En cambio, ahora parecía agotarse. No lo comprendía. Después de tantos entrenamientos debería tener más resistencia.

Ella no se daba cuenta pero Jaken sí lo hizo. En el pequeño momento de tregua que le había dado su captor, que lo había dejado caer al suelo, el demonio verde, preocupado por primera vez por el bienestar de la humana, se quedó impresionado por la velocidad de sus movimientos. Sus ojos apenas podían seguirla en su danzar. ¡Un humano no es capaz de eso, se dijo. Lo mismo opinaba el oponente de Yuka, que se veía obligado a esmerarse.

Los ojos azules brillaron y, en el momento en que una de las puntas de la lanza iba a cernirse sobre su cabeza, adelantó un pie para con la espada poder desviar la lanza de su rival y conseguir cierto desequilibrio, al tiempo que giró sobre si misma y con la funda de la katana le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara, que hizo que éste bajara la guardia y retrocediera unos pasos.

Yuka no vaciló; era imperativo que continuara con la ofensiva ahora que había conseguido una cierta ventaja y antes de que el demonio se recuperara. Sin perder un instante, asió con firmeza la empuñadura de su katana, como lo había hecho la vez anterior, y se lanzó contra él. La espada resplandeció con un aura azulada y asestó un golpe semicircular horizontal a la altura del estómago del youkai, e inmediatamente después invirtió la espada para rematar el golpe en sentido contrario.

El ataque no resultó como esperaba, apenas le hizo un rasguño, un pequeño corte no muy profundo de algo más de diez centímetros; la peor parte se la llevó la ropa del youkai que quedó rasgada de parte a parte y dejando entrever parte de su torso.

Kiryo, apelando a toda su habilidad, consiguió esquivar en gran medida la acometida de Yuka, encogiendo su lanza hasta tener unos cincuenta centímetros e interponiéndola entre él y el raudo filo que amenazaba con matarlo. ¡Eso sí que no se lo esperaba ella! Pero no había tiempo que perder. La muchacha insistió cargando directamente. Las estocadas provenían de todos lados y ángulos. Ahora era el youkai pantera el que estaba a la defensiva, luchando contra la poderosa andanada de golpes que le llovían de todas partes. La mayoría podía esquivarlos y desviarlos, con su transformada lanza, pero en ocasiones se veía obligado a bloquearlos cuando, por descuido suyo o gran maestría de su contrincante, se colaba la espada al encontrar un hueco a través del cual abrirse paso.

Aun así, aún no estaba derrotado. Era mucha su experiencia en combates como para sucumbir tan fácilmente. Yuka realizó un ataque desde arriba aprovechando la defensa baja de su oponente, justo lo que éste había pensado, por lo que no tuvo dificultad de detenerla con su arma que agarraba con ambas ambos. Cambiando el ángulo de inclinación, un extremo quedó en dirección al cuerpo de la humana y, a la voz de "¡alárgate!" volvió a tener la apariencia de una lanza. A medida que ésta crecía encontró en su trayectoria el brazo izquierdo de Yuka que fue desgarrado. La joven gritó de dolor y, apartándose lo más que pudo del youkai, instintivamente se llevó la mano derecha al brazo. Un reguero de sangre lo recorría y las gotas se desprendían de sus dedos y caían al suelo. Había cometido un error.

Estaba realmente furiosa, pero no con el youkai sino consigo misma por haber permitido que ocurriera. ¡Estúpida, se recriminó. Ya no podía sujetar la funda de la katana que hasta ahora le había servido para detener algunos golpes. Sólo podría usar la espada que ahora refulgía con más intensidad. Dejó de lado el dolor y reaccionó en un acto reflejo justo para esquivar la lanza. Rodó por el suelo situándose a los pies de Kiryo y se incorporó inmediatamente clavándole con todas sus fuerzas la espada entre las costillas. El filo salió por la espalda. Con un tirón seco la joven liberó el arma totalmente ensangrentada y se apartó del youkai que cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-Ya está –dijo para sí y respiró aliviada.

Pero Kiryo no estaba muerto. Yuka lo observó mientras éste intentaba incorporarse. Consiguió ponerse de rodillas apretando con los brazos cruzados sobre la herida. Levantó la vista para mirar directamente a los ojos zafiro de Yuka. Sus facciones estaban deformadas por el dolor. La parte racional de su ser empezó a desvanecerse. En un instante sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y un estruendoso rugido salió de lo más profundo de su ser.

Con la vista puesta en la muchacha comenzó la transformación. Su blanca piel se cubrió con un espeso, sedoso y lustroso pelaje negro.

-Huye ahora que estás a tiempo –le recomendó en tono de preocupación. La metamorfosis continuó.

-¿Huir? –murmuró asombrada por el espectáculo.

Ante Yuka se alzó una impresionante pantera negra. Era tan grande como un edificio de varias plantas.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Bueno, se habrá notado que soy una fan de las luchas a espada y las artes marciales (entre otras cosas), y es que no lo puedo evitar. Las escenas de combate gustan a unos más que a otros (eso lo sé). Para aquellos a quienes les gustan (y por supuesto por mi), he intentado hacerlo lo más descriptivo posible, en un intento de que se visualice el combate. Si lo he conseguido es otra historia. Espero que me deis vuestra opinión. 

Ja ne, mata!


	19. Un picnic para recordar 3ª parte

Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, verdad? Perdón por la espera. Aquí está la última parte del ameno y tranquilo picnic, jejeje.

**Capítulo XIX:**

_Un picnic para recordar: 3ª parte_

_El preludio de una nueva esencia_

Kiryo era ahora una enorme pantera negra. Yuka quedó maravillada, jamás había visto un animal tan bello pero tenía muy presente que era extremadamente peligroso. No sabía cómo debería enfrentarse a él. La situación pintaba muy mal. No sabía si sería capaz de apartarse a tiempo cuando el colosal felino decidiera atacar; un paso de éste suponía muchos metros que recorrer para una herida y casi exhausta Yuka.

La joven humana echó mano de toda su voluntad para serenarse; si quería sobrevivir debía estar en plenitud de todos sus sentidos. Respiró profundamente y se preparó para luchar pero antes dirigió la mirada al aterrado Jaken y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa en un intento de darle ánimos. En realidad era ella quien necesitaba apoyo moral. _"¡Dónde diablos están los hombres cuando se les necesita!" _–pensó refiriéndose a Sesshoumaru. Reflexionó en lo que acababa de pensar. Le pareció irónica esa frase que tantas veces había oído decir a su madre y que juró que jamás diría. A Yuka no le gustaba depender de nadie pero en ese momento reconoció que un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal.

_-¡Sesshoumaru¡Haz el favor de venir hasta aquí!_ –gritó en su interior aunque sabía que tal deseo era imposible que se cumpliera-. _No seas estúpida, tú te bastas y te sobras_ –se dijo con el único propósito de convencerse y darse ánimos-. _¡Nunca has perdido un combate_ –sin contar con los de su padre- _y no vas a empezar ahora!_

--------------------------

Sesshoumaru conversaba con la youkai a la que había ido a ver cuando, por alguna razón que escapaba a su comprensión, sintió el llamamiento de la humana.

-¿Yuka? –dijo desconcertado.

-¿A qué viene eso¿Quién es esa Yuka? –preguntó malhumorada por la interrupción.

-A ti eso no te importa –dijo cortante al tiempo que se daba cuenta de su descuido. Había dicho su nombre en voz alta.

Ignorando los reproches de la fémina youkai, pensó detenidamente. Le había dado la sensación de que "su" hermosa humana se encontraba en algún apuro. ¿O simplemente había sido una mala pasada de su imaginación porque echaba de menos su compañía? Pero lo que había sentido le decía que era lo primero. No quería arriesgarse, así que decidió que iría a averiguar qué pasaba.

-Debo marcharme de inmediato –afirmó al tiempo que se incorporaba.

-¿Por qué? Aún no hemos terminado de hablar y es importante.

-A mí no me lo parece. Tendrás que esperar.

-Pero…

-Si no, búscate a otro que te ayude. Yo no tengo ninguna obligación –dicho esto se fue.

----------------------------

La gran pantera se agazapó dispuesta a entrar en combate. Quizás un zarpazo o quizás una dentellada. Fuera lo que fuese, Yuka debía reaccionar al instante o, con toda seguridad, acabaría mal parada.

Kiryo saltó en el aire dispuesto a caer sobre su presa, pero nada más saltar una enorme bola de fuego lo golpeó desde un costado y lo desvió de su trayectoria. Cayó con todo su peso de lado, sin sentido, provocando un gran estruendo cuando su cuerpo chocó contra el suelo. Inmediatamente la transformación se deshizo; volvía a estar en su forma humana, acurrucado entre unas piedras y con las ropas desgarradas y parcialmente chamuscadas, al igual que su piel.

-Esta comedia ya ha durado suficiente –sentenció Pyros tras atacar a su propio compañero.

Yuka lo miró entre asombrada, aliviada, asqueada y furiosa.

-¡Cómo has podido hacer eso! –chilló escandalizada.

El youkai de fuego la miró orgulloso y satisfecho de haber provocado esa reacción en ella, pero los profundos ojos azules parecían contrarrestar la llamarada de aquellos diabólicos ojos que disfrutaban tanto con las maldades. Él apartó la vista y, ahora, mirando en dirección a su "amigo" y señalándolo dijo:

-Imagínate lo que te haré a ti –rió a todo pulmón.

Jaken se estremeció; Yuka se enfureció. ¡Cómo podía tratar así a sus amigos! Y, ciertamente, ella correría peor suerte. Pero no se amedrentó, con palabras no conseguiría asustarla, aunque era evidente que aquel ser era mucho más poderoso que los otros dos.

Yuka tenía el brazo izquierdo malherido por el ataque de Kiryo. La hemorragia ya no era tan abundante y la extremidad empezaba a entumecérsele. Estaba casi exhausta y su espíritu combativo, del que siempre había hecho alarde, amenazaba con tomarse unas vacaciones. Eso no debía permitirlo. Debía luchar costara lo que costara; no estaba dispuesta a abandonarse y darse por vencida. Miró nuevamente a Jaken para confirmar que no era solamente su vida la que corría peligro, sino que la del pequeño demonio verde también. Entonces reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y pensó en cómo hacer frente a su último oponente.

Como la joven humana había podido comprobar, Pyros tenía la capacidad de lanzar bolas de fuego de inmenso poder, pero, además, tenía un arma sujeta al cinto. Ésta no era una katana; se trataba de una cimitarra: un arma de hoja curva y ancha, de menor tamaño que una katana, muy manejable y extremadamente efectiva.

El youkai se acercó con calma a Yuka. Cuando estuvo a un par de metros de ella se detuvo y desenvainó la cimitarra con mucha parsimonia, para que la humana pudiera contemplar la magnificencia de su espada. _"¡Será creído!"_, se dijo Yuka. Era realmente arrogante.

-Podemos empezar –comentó Pyros.

Yuka tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no decirle todo lo que pensaba de él. Sólo por su carácter ya se merecía que le dieran una paliza.

El primer movimiento lo hizo Yuka ya que no estaba dispuesta a cederle nada a ese pretencioso. Sus movimientos ya no eran tan rápidos pero su precisión era absoluta. Había elegido como blanco su sucio corazón y la estocada dibujó una parábola perfecta en dirección al objetivo. Pyros detuvo el ataque a apenas unos centímetros de su piel, sin mucha dificultad, y aprovechó la proximidad de Yuka para sorprenderla con una pequeña bola de fuego, lanzada con su mano libre, dirigida a su rostro.

La joven ya había imaginado que el youkai le saldría con semejante treta, así que estuvo a tiempo de apartarse sin sufrir rasguño alguno, pero por un momento descuidó la cimitarra, segundo que aprovechó su oponente para lanzar un nuevo ataque. Esta vez se salvó por los pelos. El filo sólo la rozó, cortando la tela y dejando una pequeña marca en su piel. Al tiempo, Yuka hizo un movimiento instintivo con la katana, logrando herir el rostro de Pyros.

Yuka se apartó todo lo que pudo mientras el malvado youkai comprobaba que su hermosa cara había sido dañada. Enfurecido y con los ojos que parecían un mar de lava miró con odio a la joven que estaba arrodillada, recuperando fuerzas, a varios metros de él.

-¡Zorra estúpida, pagarás caro por tu osadía! –bramó mientras arrojaba con toda su fuerza la cimitarra, que fue a pasar a pocos centímetros de la cabeza del aterrado Jaken que estaba paralizado ante cómo discurrían los acontecimientos-. ¡Voy a quemarte viva! –sentenció haciendo acopio de todo su poder y dispuesto a descargarlo sobre ella.

La joven no quería perder la esperanza de salir bien parada del encuentro, pero su sentido común, que la mantenía en todo momento sujeta a la realidad, le decía que eso no era muy probable. Pero eso sí, no le pondría a su oponente las cosas fáciles. Su victoria tendría un precio, y muy elevado, se juró ella.

Yuka fue a incorporarse, clavó la espada en el suelo para ayudar a levantarse. En ese momento vio cómo el youkai acababa de formar una bola de fuego entre sus manos y se disponía a lanzarla. En ese instante se vio perdida, no le daría tiempo a apartarse. De repente recordó que en una ocasión –aquella vez en que se había enfrentado a Naraku-, había podido crear una barrera de protección en torno a ella. Si había podido hacerlo una vez podría hacerlo otra, pensó. Más le valía que fuera cierto porque en ese momento Pyros atacó.

La esfera de fuego incandescente salió disparada de las diabólicas manos. Yuka se concentró todo lo que pudo mientras la veía aproximarse. Cerró los ojos en el último instante. Una oleada de calor la embargó, sentía arder su piel. Abrió los ojos y, para su descanso y alivio –al menos momentáneo-, vio que la barrera de energía la había salvado de morir calcinada. Entonces suspiró aliviada pero la alegría le duró poco porque su oponente insistió en su afán por matarla. Esta vez el impacto fue más fuerte pero la protección de Yuka resistió sin apenas resentirse.

Al ver que su táctica no funcionaba, Pyros dejó las bolas de fuego para lanzar afilados proyectiles fruto de la materialización de su energía, que al entrar en contacto con el muro energético de la joven se desintegraban. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que las dagas se deshacían, éstas afectaban seriamente la integridad de la barrera, debilitándola. Yuka dedicaba todo su esfuerzo en mantenerla; sólo podía hacer eso, pero las continuas ráfagas la iban consumiendo cada vez con mayor rapidez, hasta que llegó el momento en que una de las afiladas cuchillas traspasó la protección, pasó junto a su oído derecho y le cortó un pequeño mechón de pelo.

El youkai de fuego detuvo el ataque para contemplar su obra, orgulloso de haber conseguido traspasar las defensas de la tozuda humana que no se daba por vencida. Yuka sabía que ya no podría contenerlo por mucho más tiempo. Tiempo, pensó. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría su agonía? La joven se estaba desmoralizando; nunca había sido ella la que perdiera. Un aluvión de pensamientos negativos y muy pesimistas inundó su mente.

Viendo cómo se reía su rival se sintió muy ofendida y eso le ayudó a despejar su mente. _"¡Eres una estúpida! No te muestres débil"_, se serenó.

-¡Te borraré esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara! –gritó al tiempo que apoyando todo su peso en la espada clavada en el suelo intentaba levantarse.

-Tengo que reconocer que tienes mérito… haber conseguido llegar tan lejos… –rió descaradamente-. Pero has tenido mala suerte al toparte conmigo. Esa manía que tienen los humanos de no rendirse aunque sepan que lo que les espera es la muerte es… –volvió a reír- ¡sois todo unos necios¿Crees que en tu deplorable condición podrás hacerme algo? –preguntó a la muchacha que se sostenía a duras penas-. Me das pena. Deja que acabe con tu sufrimiento.

Dicho esto, disparó una ráfaga de cinco proyectiles. Yuka volvió a levantar la barrera pero apenas servía de algo. Dos de los filos penetraron en ella e hirieron a la joven en el hombro derecho y en la mejilla izquierda. Cayó de rodillas.

Más dagas de energía se cernieron sobre Yuka. Primero fue una, después otra y después más, hasta que la energía que le servía de muro para protegerse se desintegró por completo. Una tras otra las cuchillas se fueron clavando en el delicado cuerpo de la muchacha, que se sostenía arrodillada en un precario equilibrio; otras la perforaban de lado a lado.

El dolor era intenso y continuo. Uno a uno los proyectiles desgarraban su piel y cuando se abrían paso a través de su carne una descarga de intenso calor la sacudía. Una punzada en el estómago, otra en el pecho, otra en el hombro, en el rostro…; toda ella estaba ensangrentada; la vida se le escapaba por momentos. Intentó no gritar pero el ardor y dolor que sentía eran demasiado como para aguantar. Un grito agónico salió de sus labios y se derrumbó por completo, quedando de espaldas y con la mirada perdida en el firmamento. Sus ojos habían perdido su brillo característico, que brindaban a su mirada una expresión especial y que habían enamorado a Sesshoumaru.

Ahora podría dejar de luchar, descansar tranquila, para siempre. Todo había acabado; no más sufrimiento; no más… _"Sesshoumaru"_ –susurró en su mente y sus ojos se cerraron.

-Un momento, no tan deprisa. No pienso dejarte morir aún –dijo Pyros que había agarrado a Yuka por el cuello, la había levantado del suelo y la zarandeaba para que reaccionara. Le propinó una bofetada.

El malvado youkai contempló con una mueca de asco el deplorable aspecto de Yuka. Su rostro estaba muy dañado y cubierto de sangre, pero aún se podían apreciar los hermosos rasgos. Su cuerpo colgaba inerte, completamente entumecido; el dolor había desaparecido. La sangre que escapaba de sus venas por las heridas abiertas se acumuló a sus pies formando un charco.

Jaken, caído de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, contemplaba casi sin aliento la escena y suplicó a todos los dioses que la joven aún estuviera viva. Estaba seguro de que su amo aparecería en cualquier momento para salvarla. La profunda y sonora respiración de la muchacha al reactivarse sus pulmones alivió al pequeño youkai. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que más le valdría haber muerto ya para así no aguantar más torturas.

El sirviente de Sesshoumaru se compadeció de la joven y en una gran demostración de valentía se puso en pie dispuesto a interceder por ella.

-Déjala ya, por favor –suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos. Al fin y al cabo, ella se había puesto en peligro por salvarlo.

Pyros lo miró incrédulo y se echó a reír. Jaken repitió la misma frase. La respuesta que obtuvo fue un impacto de energía que lo aplastó contra un árbol.

-Había venido a matar al señor de estas tierras, pero creo que de momento me conformaré con torturar y matar a esta humana que parece ser importante para ti. Y si lo es para ti, sin duda lo será para tu amo –dedujo y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Se olvidó de Jaken y volvió toda su atención a Yuka.

-Despierta, niña. Aún debes sufrir un poco más.

Yuka abrió los ojos y le escupió en la cara. Él se enfureció y le dio una bofetada partiéndole un labio. A pesar del dolor ella sonrió. Sabía que moriría pero no le permitiría darle el gusto de ver su sufrimiento.

-Así no conseguirás nada, sólo más dolor.

-Ya no siento nada, da igual lo que me hagas –dijo con mucha dificultad.

-Veamos si es verdad.

Aproximó su mano izquierda a la cara de Yuka para que pudiera ver cómo crecía la garra del dedo índice, con la que acarició su rostro. La joven no se inmutó pero Jaken se estremeció al recordar que había sentido en su propia carne el tacto de aquella uña afilada.

Después de recorrer la barbilla ensangrentada, deslizó el dedo por el torso de Yuka, desgarrando la tela a su paso. Detuvo su avance por debajo de la última costilla y empezó a ejercer presión. Llegó un momento en que la piel cedió y la garra color bermellón se introdujo lentamente en la carne. Él, que ya había utilizado una infinidad de veces esa técnica, sabía que era extremadamente doloroso, pero Yuka permaneció impasible, insensible al dolor a pesar de que se sentía morir. Tremendamente frustrado, Pyros hizo arder la garra en el interior del cuerpo de la muchacha y por fin consiguió lo que deseaba, oírla gritar. Pero aún quería más; quería que suplicara por su vida, así que buscó otro punto en aquel cuerpo magullado para reproducir nuevamente su técnica.

Repitió tres veces el proceso pero no conseguía que Yuka suplicara y, desde luego, no lo haría.

La última punción fue realmente dura para la joven, en el vientre, perforando la matriz; pero eso qué importancia tenía ya. Apenas podía mantener la respiración y su ritmo cardíaco se había ralentizado peligrosamente. Estaba a las puertas de la muerte.

----------

En la lejanía, Sesshoumaru sintió tal angustia oprimiéndole el corazón que se vio obligado a detenerse por un momento. "Yuka", susurró. Inmediatamente reanudó el viaje para llegar junto a ella lo antes posible. Por primera vez sintió miedo, miedo de perderla.

-----------

Su torturador le hablaba pero ella no oía sus palabras; estaba más allá del dolor y el sufrimiento y ahora mantenía una conversación consigo misma, triste por dejar atrás a la persona a quien más amaba.

A pesar de todo he conseguido ser feliz, aunque no haya durado mucho. Sesshoumaru, lo siento… he hecho todo lo que podía y aun así no ha sido suficiente… He perdido, he sido derrotada y no tengo fuerzas para más. No lucharé más; no quiero; no puedo…

-¡Ni hablar! Deja de decir tonterías –exclamó una voz en su interior.

-Pero… -intentó reclamar pero fue interrumpida.

-Jamás has abandonado y no permitiré que lo hagas ahora. No perderé, no perderemos –sentenció la desconocida pero a la vez familiar voz.

-No puedo, no tengo fuerzas.

-Déjame tomar el control.

-No.

-No dejaré que mueras y me lleves contigo. Además estás demasiado débil para impedírmelo.

Yuka no quería perder el control pero tampoco quería morir.

Pyros disfrutaba con lo que estaba haciendo. Aún la sujetaba por el cuello y retorcía su garra en su interior. Al ver que ya no reaccionaba dejó de torturarla y se quedó contemplándola durante largo rato mientras esperaba que su corazón dejara de latir completamente.

Un último latido.

De pronto, los apagados ojos de la joven se encendieron vivos como antaño pero en un intenso color violeta. Un torbellino de aire gélido se arremolinó en torno a ella en una dirección, mientras que otro torbellino, esta vez de aire muy caliente, la envolvió en la otra dirección, provocando una tormenta de corrientes por el choque de temperaturas. Esto hizo que el youkai de fuego se apartara de ella, pero ésta no cayó al suelo, se mantuvo suspendida a medio metro del suelo como consecuencia de los remolinos.

Al cabo de unos largos segundos Yuka se posó sobre el pasto con delicadeza. Su gesto era altivo y sereno, como si no hubiera sucedido nada ni hubiera estado apunto de morir. Sólo su cuerpo, cubierto de sangre y heridas, era prueba de lo contrario. Había dejado de sangrar; era algo imposible. Asió la empuñadura de su katana, que no había quedado muy lejos, y la observó como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Entonces las llamas recorrieron su filo convirtiéndolo en una lengua de fuego, o al menos eso parecía. La espada ardía pero el fuego era negro que acto seguido se convirtió en blanco, para después volver a negro y así alternarse. Era una energía muy poderosa la que desprendían Yuka y su espada, pero era muy inestable; había una confusión de energías.

Pyros, desconcertado por lo que estaba pasando, retrocedió varios pasos. No creía lo que estaba viendo y Jaken no estaba menos asombrado que él.

-You… youkai –tartamudeó el demonio de fuego-. No puede ser –no estaba muy seguro de lo que era el ser que tenía ante él ya que la energía era muy confusa.

Definitivamente, el poder que irradiaba Yuka era el de un youkai pero su espíritu era aún humano. ¿Cómo podía ser¿Y por qué ese poder no definía el tipo de youkai?

Sesshoumaru sintió la explosión de energía. ¿Acaso era Yuka, que como en una ocasión le dijo una misteriosa anciana, se estaba transformando? Al igual que Pyros, tampoco podía identificar la energía. Debía apresurarse para averiguar lo que sucedía.

Pyros no dispuso de mucho tiempo para hacer averiguaciones porque Yuka se lanzó sobre él con toda su rabia y le clavó su flameante espada en el estómago. No pudo evitarlo pero aun teniendo la espada clavada intentó atacarla con una bola de fuego. La joven evitó que la lanzara parándola directamente con la mano. No se quemó, no sintió nada; apagó el fuego como si de una vela se tratara. El youkai estaba indefenso ante la nueva Yuka. Ésta sonrió, sabía que había ganado. Antes de consumirlo con su fuego negro le habló.

-Te dije que te marcharas.

A pesar de ser un youkai de fuego no puedo hacer nada contra las llamas oscuras de Yuka y ardió hasta morir.

-----------------------------

La joven miró a su alrededor. A unos metros a su derecha, tirado en el suelo estaba el cuerpo del youkai pantera. A la izquierda, a una decena de pasos, estaba Jaken, pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Se aproximó a él con tranquilidad, sin ningún tipo de expresión, con la katana aún en la mano. El pobre no sabía qué esperar, su aspecto era el mismo que el de antes, salvo los ojos, pero no acababa de ser ella. Pensó que iba a morir en sus manos.

-Dime¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó la muchacha con una amplia sonrisa. En ese instante las llamas de la espada desaparecieron y sus ojos volvieron a ser azules. Jaken se frotó los suyos y la miró otra vez para ver si no era su imaginación que le jugaba una mala pasada.

-S… sí –contestó aliviado de ver que era la de siempre.

-Sesshoumaru llegará en breve –comentó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Yuka dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia Kiryo. Al llegar junto a él le habló.

-Más vale que no estés aquí cuando llegue Sesshoumaru.

-¿Cómo has sabido que aún seguía con vida? –preguntó el youkai incorporándose con dificultad. Yuka sólo sonrió-. ¿Por qué me dejas ir?

-No me parece que seas malo. Vamos, márchate.

Kiryo obedeció y desapareció entre la espesura del bosque.

En un cuarto de hora apareció Sesshoumaru en el horizonte. Mientras se aproximaba vio los cuerpos de dos youkais: uno con un profundo corte en el cuello y otro calcinado, irreconocible. Unos metros más allá vio a Jaken y a Yuka. Aterrizó junto a ellos. Echó un rápido vistazo a la joven y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Estaba realmente aliviado de que siguiera con vida.

-Temí por tu vida. Perdóname por no llegar antes –le susurró al oído. Se separó para mirarla otra vez. Después miró a Jaken y muy enojado le gritó-. ¡Te dije que la cuidaras, sapo estúpido!

El sirviente se tiró al suelo suplicando perdón.

-Sesshoumaru… Sesshoumaru, no ha sido culpa suya, ha sido inevitable –comentó con un hilillo de voz-. Se presentaron aquí y…

Yuka se desplomó pero Sesshoumaru estuvo a tiempo de evitar que cayera. Retiró unos mechones de su frente manchada en sangre y depositó un tierno beso.

-Descansa, mi princesa, yo cuidaré de ti.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó el demonio verde asustado.

-Tranquilo, sólo es un bajón de adrenalina –ante la cara de desconcierto añadió-. Su metabolismo ha vuelto a la normalidad; la adrenalina era la que la mantenía en pie –la observó detenidamente.

-Entiendo.

-Vamos, volvamos a casa. Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme. Por su aspecto debería estar muerta.

-Sí –suspiró Jaken.

-Yo me llevo a Yuka, tú encárgate de A-Un.

Sesshoumaru se quitó la armadura, tomó en brazos a la exhausta Yuka y partió volando en su nube. Estaba decidido a averiguar lo que había ocurrido, pero primero debía asegurarse que la joven sobreviviera. Su estado era muy grave.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Hasta aquí ha llegado la tortura de Yuka, ahora podrá descansar un poquito, creo que se lo merece. 

Espero vuestras opiniones, por favor. Tengo la historia a medias y necesito algún incentivo para animarme a continuar. Por favor, dejad review.


	20. Convalecencia

**Capítulo XX:**

_Convalecencia_

Cuando llegaron al castillo Yuka estaba inconsciente, no reaccionaba a los intentos de Sesshoumaru por despertarla. Eso preocupó mucho al youkai. Después de que la joven hubiera vuelto a su estado normal sus heridas, las cuales habían dejado de sangrar al transformarse (aunque fuera parcialmente), comenzaron de nuevo a sangrar, aunque sólo aquellas que eran más graves, que no eran pocas. Al haberse quitado la armadura, por temor a herir más con ella su delicado cuerpo, Sesshoumaru sentía desconsolado cómo el preciado y cálido líquido que constituía su sangre humana se filtraba a través de su yukata y empapaba su pecho y brazos. Sentir ese calor le hacía consumirse por dentro; la culpabilidad de no haber estado junto a ella cuando más lo necesitaba lo estaba matando. La observó preocupado: el color de sus facciones había tomado un tono preocupante, un color que predecía un final próximo.

De una patada abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones reservadas al servicio; era la habitación de Madoka, una youkai bastante anciana que desde siempre había estado al servicio de la familia. La mujer se llevó un susto de muerte al ver al imponente youkai en el umbral de la puerta con la joven humana en brazos y una expresión de urgencia en la cara. Jamás había visto a su amo así.

Sin mediar palabra entró en la estancia y puso a Yuka con sumo cuidado sobre la mesa que había en el centro de la habitación. Después miró fijamente a la que era la cocinera, la cual reaccionó de inmediato, y pidió:

-Ayúdala.

-¡Sesshoumaru-sama, qué le ha sucedido a la señorita! –exclamó conmocionada al ver el lamentable estado de la joven, pero mucho peor era lo que había bajo las telas teñidas en rojo. Sesshoumaru ignoró el comentario.

-Madoka, está muy grave.

-Tranquilícese, yo me encargo –dijo mientras buscaba lo necesario-. Quítele la ropa, con cuidado.

El joven youkai obedeció. Yuka parecía una muñeca de trapo en sus manos. Madoka la examinó. Primero se encargó de las heridas que requerían mayor urgencia y las limpió; muchas de ellas necesitaban sutura.

-Es una lástima que su cuerpo vaya a quedar marcado –comentó la youkai.

-No necesariamente.

Al tratar la herida del vientre el rostro de la anciana se ensombreció. Era una zona bastante delicada. Miró a Sesshoumaru y se fijó que él también se había dado cuenta.

-Es posible que nunca pueda… -dudó si debía terminar la frase pero finalmente lo hizo-… tener descendencia.

-Eso ahora no importa –dijo Sesshoumaru intentando que no se notara su perturbación.

-------------------

-Esto ya está pero ha perdido demasiada sangre, no sé si aguantará, necesitaría una transfusión.

-Si es necesario le daré toda mi sangre –afirmó con total seguridad.

-Eso no servirá, la rechazará, no puede hacerse.

-¿Quién dice eso? –gritó enojado-. No dejaré que se muera.

-Pero podría revivirla con Tenseiga.

-No pienso quedarme viendo cómo agoniza hasta la muerte y después revivirla. No dejaré que muera y haré todo lo posible por evitarlo. ¡Queda claro!

Madoka no respondió y bajó la vista avergonzada.

Sesshoumaru no podía consentir que Yuka muriera, aunque pudiera después devolverla a la vida. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer no era muy recomendable, pero dadas las especiales circunstancias de Yuka tenía la esperanza de que todo saliera bien. Lo más fácil era dejarla morir y resucitarla, pero estaba seguro de que ella no lo permitiría, era una luchadora y no se dejaría vencer así como así.

Ya estaba decidido, le daría su sangre. Con un poco sería suficiente, lo justo para que recuperara fuerzas y luchar por sí misma. Pero necesitaría la ayuda de Colmillo Sagrado ya que no podía pasarle su sangre directamente. Así, desenfundó la espada y empapó su hoja con la sangre de la joven; después se hizo un corte en la muñeca. Dejó caer unas gotas sobre la sangre que había en la espada para que se mezclara y, a continuación, la clavó en el brazo izquierdo de Yuka, de manera que la sangre, que iba goteando de la muñeca del youkai, pudiera deslizarse con facilidad por el metal e introducirse en el cuerpo de la joven. Cuando apartó Tenseiga el corte desapareció.

A la mañana del tercer día despertó. Apenas recordaba nada de lo sucedido, no recordaba cómo había acabado el enfrentamiento con los youkais, y tuvo miedo de abrir los ojos, ya que no sabía qué se encontraría. Los músculos del cuerpo no le respondían. Se sentía terriblemente cansada y dolorida y lo que era peor, jamás había sentido tanta angustia y confusión; se creía desamparada.

Decidió que era hora de abrir los ojos. Mantuvo la vista fija en el techo durante unos instantes. Ladeó la cabeza hacia su izquierda para comprobar dónde se encontraba. Junto a su lecho, sentado en una butaca, se encontraba Sesshoumaru dormido. Al ver su serena y plácida expresión se sintió mejor. Como pudo se incorporó; todo el cuerpo le dolía. Se echó un breve vistazo y pudo comprobar que casi todo su cuerpo estaba vendado. Con cuidado se acercó a Sesshoumaru y, sentándose en su regazo se acurrucó en su pecho. Por primera vez necesitaba sentirse protegida y¿qué mejor que entre aquellos brazos?

Él despertó y la abrazó. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, abrazados, disfrutando de la intimidad que aquel acto les brindaba. El rítmico y calmado latir del corazón del youkai tranquilizaba el torbellino de confusión que sentía Yuka. Entre sus brazos estaba a salvo.

-Deberías estar descansando –dijo con dulzura al tiempo que acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Aquí descanso mejor –contestó la joven aferrándose más a él. Sesshoumaru sonrió y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, Yuka dormía plácidamente, no como las noches anteriores que su sueño había sido intranquilo. Sesshoumaru, que no se había separado ni un momento de ella, había sido testigo de su inquietud; había algo que la atormentaba; la había oído murmurar en sueños: _"Esa no soy yo"_, decía atormentada.

--------------

El youkai tenía muchas preguntas que le rondaban por la cabeza. Había sometido a Jaken a un exhaustivo interrogatorio para averiguar lo que había sucedido. El sirviente le contó todo lo que recordaba: el encuentro con los tres demonios; cómo la joven había llegado para rescatarlo, la decisión y seguridad en su mirada; la facilidad con la que había derrotado al primero de ellos; la lucha con el segundo, el youkai pantera al que después había dejado marchar, que había sido traicionado por su compañero…

El enfrentamiento con Pyros le resultó mucho más complicado de contar, no porque no lo recordara –jamás lo olvidaría- sino porque a medida que lo hacía y visualizaba los tormentos que había llegado a sufrir la joven, la angustia se apoderaba de él. Miraba directamente a su amo que aunque aparentaba impasibilidad sus ojos brillaban de manera especial. Cuando llegó a la parte en que Yuka derrotó a su enemigo habló con excitación e incredulidad.

-¡La señorita se transformó¡Sus ojos ardieron con el color del espliego! Parecía ella pero a la vez no lo era; ¡su energía era youkai pero no lo era!...

Cuando Sesshoumaru escuchó el relato se quedó por unos momentos pensativo. Era verdad, la joven humana se convertiría en uno de los suyos. Eso lo alegró pero en realidad hacía tiempo que había dejado de importarle que ella fuera humana. Pero ¿qué tipo de youkai sería? En realidad no importaba. Lo importante era que su vida juntos ya no sería efímera. Aun así, quería averiguar más cosas, pero ya tendría tiempo.

Cuando dejó de lado sus pensamientos y volvió a la realidad, Yuka seguía dormida entre sus brazos. No quería tener que separarse de ella pero sus músculos se habían empezado a entumecer, así que intentando no despertarla se levantó y la dejó en la cama para que continuara durmiendo. Yuka se quejó en sueños al sentir que ya no la abrazaban.

Al alba de la mañana siguiente despertó con el ánimo recuperado. Sabía que tenía a Sesshoumaru cerca, lo podía sentir, pero aún se sentía débil y por eso no se movió. Le bastaba con saber que él estaba allí. Se dedicó a conjeturar sobre lo que había pasado. Ya empezaba a recordar pero le quedaban algunas lagunas, sobre todo lo que había pasado tras la llegada de Sesshoumaru. Por otra parte, estaba algo confusa respecto a cómo había conseguido vencer a Pyros, le parecía haber sido una mera espectadora. Desestimó todo aquello, en cualquier caso ya lo averiguaría más tarde.

La mañana pasó deprisa y sintió que tenía hambre. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de frente con la mirada de Sesshoumaru.

-Buenos días, veo que hoy te encuentras mucho mejor –saludó afectuosamente él.

-Sí –respondió ella con una sonrisa-. ¿Cuánto he dormido?

-Han pasado cuatro días, tres de los cuales estuviste inconsciente. Me has tenido muy preocupado.

-Lo siento, yo…

-No era ningún reproche. Debería haber estado contigo –suspiró.

-Tú no tienes la culpa –se apresuró a decir Yuka- y no quiero discutir sobre eso. Pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

Sesshoumaru no estaba de acuerdo con eso pero no dijo nada más del asunto.

-Por cierto ¿cómo es que no estoy mucho más grave? –preguntó extrañada mientras miraba sus vendajes.

-¿No recuerdas lo que pasó?

-Sí… no… no estoy segura –respondió confundida-. Sé que pasó algo raro

-Hablaremos de eso más tarde, después de que hayas comido algo. Supongo que tienes hambre¿no?

-Sí, estoy hambrienta.

El youkai salió de la habitación y fue en busca de Jaken para ordenarle que se encargara de que prepararan algo de comer para Yuka, pero antes de dejarlo marchar lo agarró del cuello de la ropa y lo levantó hasta tener sus ojos frente a los suyos.

-No quiero que le digas nada a Yuka de su transformación¿me entendiste?

-¡Pero ella debe saberlo! –osó replicar.

-Ni una palabra, sapo… ni una palabra –lo amenazó con una fría mirada.

-S… sí, amo –balbuceó-. ¿Y Madoka…?

-Tú preocúpate de mantener la boca cerrada.

"¿_Por qué Sesshoumaru-sama no le quiere decir nada? No lo entiendo…"_, pensaba Jaken mientras se dirigía a cumplir las órdenes. _"Tendrá que explicarle algo… Su curación está siendo muy rápida, algo imposible en los humanos… Ella se dará cuenta de que no es normal. ¿Acaso el amo espera hasta que se haya transformado por completo?... ¿Tendrá miedo de la posibilidad de que no quiera ser como nosotros?... Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás… ¿o sí?... La señorita Yuka estará confundida, deberíamos decírselo pero…"_

Aunque no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su amo, Jaken optó por mantener el secreto como le habían pedido. Estaba seguro de que ella acabaría por darse cuenta de que algo le estaba sucediendo. Pero¿comprendería su significado? Lo más seguro es que se asustara por no entender lo que le estaba pasando.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación. En el interior estaban Yuka, sentada en la cama, y Sesshoumaru, a su lado, conversando. La joven le había estado haciendo mil y una preguntas sobre lo que sabía que Jaken ya le habría contado. Sesshoumaru se las había arreglado para omitir la parte verdaderamente importante y afirmaba que su rápida recuperación se debía a la transfusión de su sangre y a las hierbas medicinales que habían utilizado. En su interior sabía que había más de lo que le decía pero confiaba plenamente en el youkai, así que dio sus palabras por válidas y no preguntó más.

A la habitación entró Jaken acompañado por una mujer mayor, era Madoka, que llevaba una bandeja con comida. Ésta se alegró enormemente de que la joven humana se encontrara ya relativamente bien.

-Buenos días, señorita Yuka. Soy Madoka, la cocinera. Me alegra ver que se encuentra mejor –saludó con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

-Buenos días –dijo con alegría al ver que le traían algo para comer.

-Buenos días, Sesshoumaru-sama –saludaron Jaken y Madoka a la vez.

Jaken no se atrevía a mirar a Yuka por temor a que le tuviera rencor por lo sucedido. Además, Sesshou lo vigilaba para que no se le ocurriera hablar más de la cuenta. La joven se percató de que intentaba evitarla.

-Jaken ¿ya te encuentras mejor de tus heridas? –preguntó con una sonrisa sincera. La verdad, el demonio verde ya no le caía tan mal.

-Sí, ya estoy bien… Me alegra que esté mejor… nos llegamos a preocupar –dijo en parte sorprendido por la actitud de la joven, ya que hasta ahora no se habían llevado nada bien y siempre se habían tratado con desprecio.

El pequeño demonio sintió alegría en su corazón. Después de lo ocurrido¿había comenzado a surgir si no amistad sí cierta tolerancia entre ellos? Hasta entonces todo hacía indicar que eso era imposible, pero aquella simple conversación…

_Continuará…

* * *

_

Puede que el final del capi deje algo que desear pero no se me ocurrió otra manera de terminarlo.

Por cierto, he hecho un pequeño reajuste en el número de capítulos (había 2 XIV).

Gracias, **nellycc**, por el review y los elogios y, por supuesto, por seguir el fic. Éste ha sido el siguiente capítulo, qué te ha parecido?

Los otros reviews ya los contesté, pero gracias de nuevo. Espero saber vuestra opinión xD


	21. Miedos

**Capítulo XXI**

_Miedos_

Una semana después, Yuka ya estaba harta de tanto reposo, pero Sesshoumaru se había vuelto muy protector y apenas la dejaba moverse. Se sentía con más fuerzas y podía moverse casi con total normalidad si se lo tomaba con calma y no realizaba movimientos bruscos.

No estaba en el dormitorio de Sesshoumaru. Hacía tiempo que compartía el lecho con él pero también había conservado la que fuera su habitación al llegar al castillo. Ahora se encontraba sola en esa habitación a pesar de que Sesshoumaru le había insistido que su lugar estaba junto a él, pero ella se había negado. Aún recordaba la reacción de él durante aquella conversación:

-No lo entiendo –le dijo él en esa ocasión.

-No insistas, por favor. Prefiero estar aquí.

-Pero¿por qué?

Yuka meditó por un instante y respondió mirándole con picardía:

-Quieres que me cure pronto¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Y tengo que guardar reposo¿verdad?

-Sí –asintió sin saber a qué venía todo eso.

-Pues… ¿crees que podré hacerlo teniéndote tan y tan cerca? –remarcó las últimas palabras mientras se acercaba a él buscando su boca y deslizaba la mano por su muslo.

-Eh… –sorprendido por la actitud de la joven-… yo puedo controlarme –afirmó, y eso era lo que intentaba ahora.

-¿En serio? –disimuló asombro y admiración-. Yo no sé si podré y, además… estoy segura que podría hacer que te descontrolases –le susurró al oído.

Sesshoumaru tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener ese control del que había dicho que estaba en posesión. Con tan sólo unas caricias y unos susurros al oído ya estaba perdiendo el norte, así que decidió cortar por lo sano.

-Ah, ah… quieta ahí, jovencita… No estás en condiciones para eso –le recordó a la joven malherida.

Tras un puchero y una obligada pausa para serenarse, Yuka habló:

-¿Ves? Si llego a poner un poco más de empeño… –no terminó la frase ya que era evidente el final.

El youkai tenía que admitirlo: él sucumbiría siempre que ella quisiera.

-De acuerdo –dijo frustrado-, dormirás aquí. Pero luego no tendrás excusa –una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Al recordarlo rió y eso le provocó un gran dolor. Exclamó una maldición. Tras recuperar la compostura apartó las sábanas, se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana para observar el paisaje y dejar que la brisa acariciara su rostro. Deseaba con todas sus ganas salir a pasear pero tendría que convencer a cierto youkai.

Al cabo de unos minutos de contemplación reparó en que los vendajes que se ceñían a su cuerpo le apretaban demasiado. Madoka se había encargado, cada día, de cuidar que las heridas sanaran correctamente. Yuka había evitado en todo momento mirar el aspecto que tenía mientras la anciana procedía a cambiarle las vendas. Aunque Madoka le había asegurado que apenas tendría unas pocas marcas sin importancia, la joven temía que le quedaran horribles cicatrices, porque, a pesar de lo que le dijeran, sabía que su cuerpo había sido muy dañado.

Muchas de las heridas había desaparecido sin dejar marca alguna y otras pronto sanarían; sólo algunas requerirían más tiempo, aquellas que estuvieron a punto de costarle la vida.

Pero ya estaba cansada de parecer una momia y en algún momento tendría que comprobar, le gustara o no, con qué aspecto tendría que vivir el resto de sus días. Así que se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero que había en una de las esquinas de la habitación y se quedó mirando su reflejo a la espera de conseguir el valor suficiente para descubrir su cuerpo y contemplarlo.

Pasó varios minutos observando detenidamente lo que el espejo podía revelar en ese momento. A simple vista todo estaba normal, a excepción de los moretones que tenía en la cara. Pero eso no le preocupaba porque no dejarían rastro. Llevaba una yukata de color gris que le llegaba justo por debajo de las rodillas, por lo que la parte inferior de sus piernas era perfectamente visible. El panorama no era muy desolador; después de once días apenas quedaban unos rasguños y sólo su rodilla izquierda y su muslo derecho –ambos vendados- podían presentar algún problema. El resto del cuerpo estaba oculto bajo las vendas y la yukata.

Respiró profundamente buscando fuerzas para dar el siguiente paso. Con la mano derecha apartó la tela grisácea de su hombro izquierdo, después hizo lo mismo con el otro hombro. La yukata se deslizó liberando sus brazos, pero no cayó al suelo porque aún permanecía atada y no pudo pasar de las caderas. Tenía todo el tronco vendado, brazos incluidos.

Con las manos temblorosas buscó uno de los extremos del vendaje para poder deshacerlo. Empezó por el brazo izquierdo. Recordó que el youkai pantera le había infligido una herida bastante profunda y que había sangrado abundantemente. La extremidad quedó al descubierto; un cosido de unos 15cm., que se iniciaba en el bíceps y que terminaba su recorrido hacia la parte posterior, adornaba su brazo. Una mueca de disgusto acompañada de una exclamación se dibujo en el rostro de la joven. Respiró para serenarse; no había motivo para preocuparse, intentó convencerse. El otro brazo estaba mucho mejor (aunque casi por completo morado) y, a su entender, no le quedaría marca alguna.

Ahora quedaba lo más difícil: ver con sus propios ojos el estado en el que habían quedado su torso y espalda. Por un momento dudó asaltada por el temor a ver su cuerpo desfigurado. Nunca le había dado importancia a su aspecto físico a pesar de que tenía la suerte de contar con una figura que se podría calificar de perfecta, pero ahora no quería verse privada de ella; no quería que horribles cicatrices adornaran eternamente su cuerpo.

-Tranquila, no será para tanto –dijo al reflejo del espejo e intentó sonreír.

Procedió a deshacer el vendaje, muy lentamente y con los ojos cerrados. Una vez hubo terminado contuvo la respiración unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos y mirar el espejo. La impresión fue tal, que por un momento no reaccionó; no creía lo que estaba viendo. Como era de esperar, la mayor parte de la superficie presentaba un color amoratado debido a las muchas contusiones que había recibido, pero la joven no estaba preparada para ver lo que el espejo le reveló. Una gran desolación se apoderó de ella cuando vio que sus pechos estaban llenos de cortes, la mayoría sin importancia y que acabarían desapareciendo, pero cuando vio los puntos de sutura de una de las heridas… tuvo que llevarse una de las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito.

Intentó serenarse, digerir con calma lo que estaba viendo. Su sentido común volvió a ella y, con él, su autocontrol.

-No pasa nada, no es importante, aún necesita tiempo para sanar. Seguro… -decidió dejar de pensar en ello ya que comprendió, que si no todas, la mayoría de lesiones desaparecerían.

Necesitaba saber qué tacto tenían, así que con los dedos de la mano derecha fue palpando una a una las heridas, empezando por las de sus senos para después seguir en trayecto descendente. Sintió cierta impresión al notar las suturas bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Finalmente llegó a la herida del vientre, un corte de poco menos de dos centímetros de diámetro. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al revivir el momento en que había sido infligida. La observó detenidamente; de todas las heridas que tenía, aquélla era la que más estaba tardando en curar y la más dolorosa y no comprendía el motivo. Dedicó unos momentos para pensar cuál debía ser la causa y qué implicaciones tenía, pero su meditación fue súbitamente interrumpida.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio una imagen moverse en el espejo. Cuando giró para mirar, vio como Sesshoumaru se aproximaba a ella. Lo miró a los ojos aterrada porque él la viera mientras daba unos pasos atrás, como intentando huir, y con las manos trataba de esconder lo que para ella era vergonzoso. Llegó hasta la pared; Sesshoumaru estaba a apenas unos pasos. Estaba acorralada; se quedó inmóvil con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho intentando que viera lo menos posible.

-¡No me mires! –suplicó casi llorando-. Por favor, no te acerques… no me mires.

Pero el youkai avanzó resuelto hacia ella y la acogió entre sus brazos a pesar de la reticencia de la joven.

-Dime qué es lo que sucede –pidió preocupado.

-No quiero que me veas así –contestó mientras las primeras lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos.

-Pero ¿qué dices, no seas tonta. Ya te he visto desnuda en otras ocasiones –intentó quitarle importancia al asunto ya que creía saber a qué se refería.

-¡Estoy llena de marcas y cicatrices horribles! –argumentó-. No quiero que me veas así. ¡Parezco un monstruo! –rompió en llanto.

-Eres una exagerada –intentó tranquilizarla al tiempo que la separaba de él para poder contemplarla y la agarraba por los hombros para que no intentara irse.

Yuka seguía cubriéndose. Pareció tranquilizarse un poco cuando los dorados ojos de Sesshoumaru consiguieron captar la atención de sus azulados ojos. Con una mirada que intentaba transmitir el amor que sentía por ella, habló:

-¿Crees, de verdad, que eso tiene alguna importancia? –dijo en un tono que por un momento pareció ofendido-. ¿En serio piensas que por unos rasguños de nada ibas a dejar de gustarme?... ¿qué iba a dejar de amarte?

-Pero… –intentó replicar no muy convencida a pesar de lo conmovida que estaba por las palabras del youkai.

-Déjame ver de qué te avergüenzas –demandó y asió a la muchacha por las muñecas para obligarla a apartar los brazos. Tenía que hacerle comprender que por muchas cicatrices que le quedaran sus sentimientos hacia ella no cambiarían.

-No –suplicó pero apenas se resistió. Giró la cabeza a un lado mientras las lágrimas recorrían libremente su rostro, abrumada por la situación.

Dejó caer los brazos a los lados cuando Sesshoumaru la soltó. No se movió; permaneció quieta como una estatua esperando, angustiada, el juicio del youkai.

La espera le pareció eterna pero no se atrevió a mover un músculo. De repente notó cómo uno de los dedos de Sesshoumaru tocaba su piel y dibujaba una línea imaginaria entre sus pechos. La respiración se le cortó. Pero la acción del youkai no se quedó allí. Observó detenidamente el busto de la joven y deslizó los dedos sobre una de las heridas que ahora parecía un simple rasguño y comprobó satisfecho su curación. Continuó con la caricia hasta detenerse en la sutura que presentaba el seno izquierdo.

Yuka había temido que llegara allí, con toda seguridad aquélla se convertiría en una cicatriz bien visible. Respiró alterada y abatida al suponer lo que significaba que el youkai se hubiera detenido; se temió lo peor.

-Diez puntos de nada –acabó diciendo tras la pausa intencionada.

Tras comprobar el tacto del cosido lo besó y después lo lamió, provocando el estremecimiento de todo el cuerpo de la muchacha. Ella aún seguía tensa, no parecía muy convencida, así que Sesshoumaru continuó y acarició su piel con cuidado, empezando el recorrido por el muslo y deslizando muy lentamente sus hábiles dedos en dirección a su cadera, cintura, pecho y, finalmente, la espalda, provocando un agradable cosquilleo. Sus labios recorrieron su hombro izquierdo y se detuvieron a la altura del oído.

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre? –susurró el youkai y después mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja.

Yuka dejó sus temores a un lado, el miedo a ser rechazada. El youkai la amaba, no había duda. Por un momento se sintió estúpida por haber dudado de él. Se enjugó las lágrimas y, después de abrazarlo por el cuello, le besó apasionadamente.

Hacía días que sus cuerpos no se sentían tan próximos y se echaban de menos; cada poro de su ser clamaba por unirse. Yuka anhelaba esas suaves caricias que recorrían todos los rincones de su ser, y Sesshoumaru se consumía en el deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos y saborear su suave piel y sus dulces labios. Se dejaron llevar imbuidos por el deseo de dicho encuentro. El abrazo se intensificó.

-¡Auch! –exclamó Yuka dolorida-. Cuidado con las costillas.

-Lo siento –se disculpó él con presteza pero sin dejar de besarla.

Sesshoumaru deseaba tanto como Yuka dejar aflorar toda su pasión, pero a cada momento a ella se le entrecortaba la respiración por el dolor, así que decidió, muy a su pesar, que sería mejor dejarlo para otro momento.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Yuka al notar el cambio de actitud.

-Aún no estás curada.

-No importa –aseguró ella.

-Sé que te duele, cada vez que te toco te encoges de dolor… y no vayas a decirme que no es verdad –añadió cuando la joven intentó replicar.

-Tienes razón –suspiró-. Pero al menos abrázame durante un rato más…

En realidad no hubiera hecho falta que se lo pidiera. Permanecieron abrazados durante varios minutos hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

-¡Oh! Perdón… no sabía… –se disculpó Madoka, que tras unos golpecitos en la puerta de la habitación entró sin más, pues era la hora de revisar las heridas de Yuka como venía haciendo desde hace tantos días.

-No te marches, Madoka –pidió Sesshoumaru-. No interrumpes nada, sólo vine a hacer una visita.

Mientras, la joven, a resguardo detrás del youkai, se colocó a toda prisa la yukata.

Intentando guardar las apariencias Sesshoumaru abandonó la habitación. En cierta medida estaba aliviado de que la anciana los hubiera interrumpido porque con toda seguridad le habría resultado muy difícil separarse de Yuka_. "Es una lástima que aún le duela todo el cuerpo"_, pensó, en parte abatido.

Transcurridos todos estos días, Madoka y Yuka habían entablado amistad y la joven llegó a considerarla como la abuela que jamás había conocido. La anciana no tenía familia y lo más parecido a ello hasta ahora era Sesshoumaru. Ambas mantenían largas conversaciones mientras Madoka se encargaba de las curas, y aun cuando había terminado continuaban hablando. Yuka estaba muy interesada en conocer los gustos de Sesshoumaru pero no había conseguido lograr gran cosa ya que la anciana le comentó que _"el señorito siempre ha sido muy reservado"_.

En muchas ocasiones hablaron del mundo de Yuka del que sólo echaba de menos la televisión por cable. Pero en esta ocasión reinó el silencio mientras la anciana revisaba las lesiones. Al cabo de unos minutos, Madoka ya no lo pudo aguantar y tuvo que hablar:

-¿Acaso no podíais aguantar? –preguntó al fin muy seriamente disimulando las tremendas ganas de reír que tenía.

Yuka estaba muerta de vergüenza y la pregunta no hizo más que acentuar el tono rojo de sus mejillas. No sabía qué decir.

-No… no es lo que parece –dijo al fin.

-No intentes disimular, jovencita –la reprendió. Hubo una pausa en la que Yuka no se atrevió a hablar-. Ay… –suspiró la anciana-. La juventud de hoy en día es demasiado impaciente –comenzó a reír.

-¡Madoka!... ¡Me estabas tomando el pelo! –exclamó la joven, ahora algo más relajada, y también se echó a reír pero enseguida dejó de hacerlo por los pinchazos en vientre y costillas.

-Ah, ya veo… con algo más fuerte que una caricia ya te duele –razonó la anciana- y no me extraña. A pesar de tu rápida recuperación aún necesitas más tiempo… Así que en realidad no hubiera interrumpido nada¿verdad?

-Verdad… Ganas no me faltaban y al final Sesshoumaru…

-Ay, mi niña… lo vuelvo a decir, los jóvenes sois muy impacientes.

_Continuará…_

-----------------------

Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Y perdonad por la demora.

Gracias a tods los que dedican algo de su tiempo a leer este fic; y también gracias por los reviews, aunque ojalá fueran más.

Paso a contestar aquellos reviews que no tienen dirección de contacto:

Nellycc: gracias por el review. Esta vez te he hecho esperar más de la cuenta la actualización, pero espero sinceramente que te haya gustado.

Hasta la próxima ;)


	22. Acechando en el subconsciente

**Capítulo XXII:**

_Acechando en el subconsciente_

Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en el castillo cuando Yuka despertó, empapada en sudor, de su inquietante sueño. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada con las piernas flexionadas, se abrazó a ellas y apoyando la cabeza sobre las rodillas comenzó a llorar en silencio. Las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos y se precipitaban por su rostro. Lágrimas de desconsuelo, lágrimas de temor, lágrimas por perder aquello que deseaba con tanto amor. Incapaz de controlar el llanto se obligó a serenarse. No había motivos para tomárselo así; sabía que sólo había sido un sueño pero le había parecido tan real como el aire que ahora respiraba.

Al cabo de largos minutos, cuando consiguió calmarse, se recostó de nuevo e intentó dormirse, pero no hubo manera de volver a conciliar el sueño. Un montón de imágenes se agolpaban en sus retinas. Desesperada por la situación, salió de un salto de la cama y al momento su cuerpo se resintió por la brusca acción. Enfadada por su lamentable condición comenzó a rondar por la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Ahora estaba tremendamente confusa, un montón de sensaciones la embargaban. Se sintió presa del lugar, necesitaba urgentemente salir de allí. Lo pensó un momento mientras caminaba en círculos por la estancia y decidió salir al jardín para despejarse. Con un poco de suerte conseguiría apaciguar su alma.

Salió del dormitorio con lo que llevaba puesto, una simple yukata; ni siquiera se calzó. Recorrió los pasillos con el sigilo de un felino y se dirigió al jardín. Una vez allí se dirigió al primer tramo de escaleras y se sentó en uno de los escalones. Reinaba un silencio absoluto, el aire estaba en calma. Buscando consuelo miró al cielo. Ni una nube surcaba el firmamento, estaba completamente despejado. Parecía una noche como tantas otras, pero para Yuka no lo era, aunque no sabía el motivo. No había rastro de la luna; era una noche de luna nueva y las constelaciones brillaban con más intensidad. La sensación de estar en mitad del universo abrumó a la joven que contemplaba con extasiada admiración el sinfín de estrellas que colmaban la oscuridad de la noche. Estrellas que posiblemente hacía millones de años habían dejado de existir pero que habían dejado tras de sí lo que antaño fue su verdadero resplandor.

No encontró el sosiego que tanto necesitaba. Los astros la contemplaban desde sus celestiales dominios con frialdad; no había palabras de consuelo por su parte, ni siquiera comprensión. Sólo eran testigos eternos de las vidas de aquellos que son efímeros ¿Por qué creyó que encontraría la paz entre las estrellas? Años atrás siempre había encontrado consuelo en el brillo de aquellos puntos lejanos en la oscuridad de la noche, pero ahora… ahora no hacían más que acrecentar la inseguridad y confusión que sentía. Pero¿por qué se sentía así, se preguntaba una y otra vez. Por todo lo que conocía la lógica le decía que era absurdo tomar un sueño al pie de la letra. Se lo repetía una y otra vez con sólidos argumentos que refutaban la posibilidad de que aquello fuera real. Sin embargo, en lo más hondo de su ser estaba la duda, estaba el presentimiento de que la lógica no tenía cabida en los acontecimientos que ahora regían su vida.

Si tenía en cuenta que ahora estaba viviendo en una época del pasado junto con uno de los youkais más poderosos y en un mundo en que la magia regía la existencia de casi todas las criaturas, donde todo era posible¿por qué no iba su sueño a ser real? Sólo pensar que pudiera existir esa posibilidad la aterraba. ¿Qué sería de ella si fuera verdad?

Ese pensamiento hundió su alma en la miseria, en un profundo y oscuro pozo que no parecía tener fondo y del que salir le resultaba imposible; se sentía caer por él sin posibilidad de asirse a nada para detener el vertiginoso descenso. Seguía estando en el jardín pero su mente se evadió, arrastrada por su pesar que la llevó a rememorar el motivo de su malestar.

Había soñado que estaba de vuelta en la caverna, rodeada de oscuridad, pero esta vez no había silencio; el ruido a su alrededor era ensordecedor, hasta el punto de provocarle un insoportable dolor en los oídos. Era un murmullo constante, ininteligible para ella.

-¡Basta! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas y su voz tronó en el lugar provocando de inmediato un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Por qué perturbas nuestro descanso? –preguntó una voz grave y amenazadora.

De entre la oscuridad, Yuka sólo podía percibir la brillantez de unos ojos color violáceo que la observaban detenidamente y la juzgaban.

-Yo no deseo estar aquí y ya es la segunda vez –apuntó la joven-. Dime tú cuál es la razón. ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Chrono –contestó la voz como si tuviera que tener algún sentido para ella al tiempo que se le aproximaba.

La nube de humo que apareció y en la que se podían distinguir unos ojos envolvió a Yuka. Las dos esferas color violeta se detuvieron a la altura de sus ojos zafiro. La joven sintió cómo escrutaban en el interior de su alma, cosa que no le gustó lo más mínimo y que demostró con una mueca de disgusto pero no hizo movimiento alguno.

-Aún no has despertado de tu letargo, pero una parte de tu poder ya se ha dejado ver. Pronto llegará el día en que serás digna de presentarte ante mí y los nuestros –dijo la voz en tono de aprobación.

-¿Digna¿Ante quién debo ser digna¿Y qué tiene este lugar de especial?

La sombra pareció molestarse por el tono de sarcasmo con el que Yuka se dirigía a él. Se apartó de ella un par de metros y permaneció sobre la superficie del agua que rodeaba por completo el único trozo de tierra que había y en el que estaba la joven. Al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a tomar forma y a materializarse.

Ante Yuka se presentó un hombre alto y de constitución atlética, de edad indeterminada y facciones muy bellas. Tenía un aspecto joven pero algo en él, Yuka no sabía cómo determinarlo, hacía pensar que había vivido muchísimos años. La cabellera bicolor le llamó la atención. El cabello plateado le llegaba por debajo de la cintura y unos mechones color azabache le conferían un aspecto especial, muy atractivo. No se trataba de que su pelo hubiera encanecido sino que era sencillamente de dos colores. Sus afiladas uñas presentaban la misma característica: una franja negra ondulada sobre fondo blanco. Vestía un kimono de color marfil con ribetes negros y sujeta al cinto llevaba una katana con acabados en plata.

-Veo que Mika no te contó nada.

-¿Mika?... ¿te refieres a la anciana? –dedujo. El youkai asintió.

-Éste es el Santuario del Dragón –comenzó a explicar Chrono-, un lugar prohibido a los humanos y que sólo conocen ciertos dragones.

-¿Dragones?

-Youkai dragones. Sólo nuestra estirpe, los dragones de lomo plateado, puede encontrar este lugar. Yo soy Chrono, rey del clan –proclamó con gran dignidad.

-¿Qué tengo yo que ver en esto? Soy una simple humana.

-En eso te equivocas. ¿Una simple humana, dices…? –rió-. Te subestimas, pequeña. Aún no te has dado cuenta¿verdad¿De verdad crees que cualquier humano puede llegar a tener tus cualidades?

Yuka meditó sobre esas palabras que se negaba a creer.

-De todas maneras, pronto tu parte humana, la que te hace débil, dejará de existir.

-Dejar de existir… -murmuró para sí la joven. ¿Qué implicaban esas palabras?

-Serás mi reencarnación, por así decirlo, y entonces llevarás a cabo mi venganza, acabarás para siempre con el clan Inu –sentenció el youkai.

-¿Venganza?... ¿Clan Inu?... ¡Sesshoumaru! –exclamó escandalizada-. ¡No! Me niego, no tengo motivos para desearle ningún mal a nadie y menos a él.

Chrono cambió su hasta ahora pacífico semblante y se aproximó a Yuka con aire amenazador. El poder que aquel ser emanaba era tan imponente que la joven dio unos pasos atrás, nunca había sentido una fuerza así; le temblaron las rodillas y por poco se dejó caer al suelo, pero no estaba dispuesta a mostrarse débil, así que aguantó la posición. El youkai pareció satisfecho con su reacción y sonrió.

-Por mucho que ahora te resistas no podrás evitar hacer lo que te pido. Matarás a todo aquél que tenga sangre Inu –hizo una pausa y observó detenidamente a la muchacha que lo miraba directamente a los ojos con una mezcla de incredulidad y enojo; no estaba dispuesta a obedecer-. Desde siempre han sido nuestros enemigos y deben ser eliminados… No me gusta nada el hecho de que estés con Sesshoumaru, es más, si fuera otra la situación te mataría por ello, pero… -una leve sonrisa se percibió en la comisura de sus labios-, en realidad esta circunstancia te facilitará el trabajo; él confía en ti…

Chrono entró en la mente de Yuka y la bombardeó con una serie de imágenes. Éstas eran muy confusas pero la idea principal estaba bien clara: Yuka, katana en mano, asestaba un golpe mortal a Sesshoumaru y su cabeza rodaba a sus pies, quedando frente a ella y sus preciosos ojos dorados mirándola fijamente. Lo peor de todo no fue ver la expresión del youkai muerto sino escuchar la tremenda carcajada que salía de sus propios labios. Yuka no pudo soportar verse a sí misma regocijándose tras haber matado a su amante y gritó desesperada.

-¡Nooooooo! –con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y odio se deshizo del control mental del youkai y se abalanzó sobre éste dispuesta a matarlo, pero sus manos se cerraron sobre el vacío, estuvo a punto de caer; Chrono había desaparecido pero no su tétrica carcajada.

-Ten por seguro que lo harás –le recordó la voz-. No tienes medios para evitarlo. Mi sangre, que corre por tus venas, lo exige… y así será; no puedes luchar contra lo que te dicta tu propia sangre.

-¡No, no lo haré…! –sollozó y se dejó caer de rodillas.

-------------------------------

Sesshoumaru despertó. Antes de acostarse había decidido leer un poco y acabó por dormirse en el sillón de la biblioteca. Permaneció unos minutos sentado mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido y en los acontecimientos que estaban por llegar. Nunca había oído hablar de que un humano se llegara a convertir en un youkai así sin más; sólo por mediación de las artes mágicas y poderosos espíritus malignos se había conseguido pero los resultados siempre habían sido desastrosos, nunca como los implicados habían deseado, que se convertían en lo más bajo de su nueva raza –"escoria", declaró Sesshoumaru-.

El libro que había estado leyendo, y que ahora estaba en el suelo, trataba muy por encima la cuestión. Pero nada decía del caso de Yuka y, por supuesto, su situación no era la misma que la de aquellos pobres infelices. No era una humana cualquiera, eso estaba claro. Sin ser sacerdotisa era el ser humano más poderoso con el que Sesshoumaru se había topado jamás. No se encontraba en el mismo lote que aquellos desgraciados; su transformación no era inducida por nada ni nadie, venía de su propio interior, un poder que siempre había existido dentro de ella –supuso-.

Pero¿cuál iba a ser el resultado? No tenía referencias pero suponía que los cambios no serían muy radicales. Por lo que sabía era muy posible que sus ojos abandonaran aquel profundo color azul para convertirse en violetas. En aquel momento no recordaba haber visto nunca a nadie con ese color de ojos. Desde luego sería una característica especial y la idea no lo molestaba, aunque echaría de menos verse reflejado en el profundo océano. Quizás, también le saliera alguna marca en la piel que la identificara como ocurría con algunos youkai. Todo eso no importaba pero¿y su carácter, seguiría siendo el mismo? _"Seguro que sí"_, dijo convencido.

Tras pensar por largo rato dejó a un lado el tema. Era tarde y debía irse a dormir. Ya tendría tiempo para seguir investigando. Se levantó y, después de estirarse para desentumecer el cuerpo debido a la incómoda posición en la que había dormido, recogió el libro que había caído al suelo y lo colocó en su lugar.

Abandonó la biblioteca en dirección a su dormitorio. Mientras subía las escaleras decidió pasar primero por la habitación donde dormía Yuka para cerciorarse de que todo fuera bien. En realidad le gustaba contemplarla mientras dormía. _"¿Cuándo volverás a mi lecho?"_, preguntó pensando en que las noches se le hacían interminables sin la compañía de la joven humana desde que ella dijera que hasta que no se curara quería estar en otra habitación. _"Me parece absurdo"_, se dijo pero después sonrió al recordar cómo lo había convencido.

Abrió la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido. Menuda sorpresa se llevó al ver que Yuka no se encontraba allí.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido a estas horas de la noche? –se preguntó mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la ventana de la habitación. Desde allí pudo ver que Yuka estaba en el jardín-. Hay algo que la preocupa –supuso acertadamente.

Salió sin perder un instante de la habitación en busca de la joven. No podía pasearse de aquella manera, sin apenas ropa encima. La primavera despuntaba pero las noches aún eran frías, y, aquella en especial lo era. Al llegar al jardín se detuvo un instante y observó. _"Una noche extraña"_, pensó. No había viento ni sonido alguno, nada; le pareció como si un aura de misterio envolviera el lugar y Yuka era el centro de todo aquello. Inmóvil, con su oscuro cabello suelto sobre los hombros, estaba ella con la mirada perdida en el cielo, mirando más allá de las estrellas. Estaba tan absorta en lo que fuera que ocupara sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del youkai que se acercaba a ella.

Yuka salió súbitamente de su letargo al sentirse abrazada por la espalda y escuchar una voz conocida, de la persona que amaba tanto.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mi princesa? Es muy tarde y hace frío –dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-No podía dormir –contestó ella y suspiró.

La joven se secó rápidamente las lágrimas que hasta ahora habían recorrido libremente sus mejillas intentando disimular su consternación. La imagen de la cabeza decapitada de Sesshoumaru volvió a su mente y un tremendo escalofrío sacudió todo su cuerpo. En aquel instante se sintió morir. Se agarró con fuerza a los brazos que la rodeaban como intentando confirmar que él era real y que estaba junto a ella y, lo más importante, estaba vivo. Suspiró aliviada.

Sesshoumaru notó el miedo que sentía la joven. _"¿Qué le sucede? Está temblando"_. Quería saber lo que le pasaba pero no consideró oportuno preguntar, pues sabía perfectamente que si lo hacía no respondería, estaba demasiado abrumada. Ella era muy reservada y jamás mostraba sus temores, si es que los tenía, y no le diría nada hasta que se viera con fuerzas de hacerlo. De todas maneras preguntó.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí¿por?... ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Yuka intentando simular tranquilidad.

-¿Que qué pasa?... Eso me pregunto yo –dijo en un tono que reflejaba preocupación-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir sin abrigarte y además descalza¡Estás helada! No es bueno para ti, aún no estás recuperada, podrías enfermar –la tomó en brazos.

-Yo… no sé… -no terminó frase alguna, se limitó a aferrarse al cuello del youkai mientras éste la llevaba de camino a la habitación.

Mientras la llevaba Sesshoumaru consideró que el comportamiento de la joven había cambiado sutilmente. Ya no actuaba con la seguridad en sí misma que había demostrado siempre. En la mayoría de ocasiones parecía la de siempre pero ahora, en ese mismo instante, parecía una frágil florecilla a merced del viento y, esa sensación hizo aflorar en Sesshoumaru un gran instinto de protección. La amaba. Jamás hubiera pensado llegar a considerar amar a una humana, pero eso era lo que sentía y había decidido no oponerse a ello.

Al llegar al dormitorio acomodó a Yuka en la cama y la arropó con unas mantas ya que estaba tiritando del frío que había pasado aunque ella pareciera no haberse dado cuenta. Se sentó junto a ella y apartando los cabellos de su frente acarició su rostro con dulzura.

-Me gustaría saber qué es lo que sueñas que te perturba tanto –dijo en voz baja más para sí que no para que ella lo oyera.

Yuka giró la cabeza para evitar la mirada del youkai. No quería recordar, no quería tener que contárselo. No lo haría.

Sesshoumaru comprendió que no recibiría respuesta a sus preguntas y no tenía intención de obligarla, pero sabía que era algo importante, importante para ella, porque había pocas cosas que la afectaran hasta tal punto_. "¿Será que sabe que está cambiando?_ –se preguntó-. _Y si así fuera… ¿tan mala le parece la posibilidad para reaccionar así?"_. No le parecía posible que esa fuera la razón. Al fin y al cabo ella estaba conviviendo con un youkai; ¿tan malo sería convertirse en uno? _"¿Acaso teme perder su identidad?_ –llegó a pensar-. _Pero yo eso no lo sé, no puedo ayudarla en ese sentido… aunque no creo que deje de ser ella misma. ¿Debería contarle…? No, a lo mejor no es ese el problema y lo que pasa es que el encuentro con esos tres fue demasiado duro para ella, y ahora la persiguen en sueños. Quizá sea eso, después de todo fue cruelmente torturada… pero con el tiempo lo superará."_

Se dispuso a marcharse para que Yuka pudiera descansar, pero antes la besó en la frente.

-Intenta dormir –dijo mientras se ponía en pie pero Yuka lo agarró de la manga.

-Quédate conmigo, por favor. No te separes de mí.

* * *

Por fin está publicado. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Sé que así es difícil seguir el hilo de la historia pero… no puedo prometer que actualizaré más seguido.

Mandad reviews, onegai.


	23. Días tranquilos

Ohayou, konnichiwa, konbanwa minna!!

Nuevamente aquí, tras otra eternidad de larga espera, vuelvo a vosotros con un nuevo capítulo. Para no perder la costumbre, me disculpo, como siempre, por tardar tanto. A pesar de lo corto de este capítulo, sinceramente, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

**Capítulo XXIII**

_Días tranquilos_

Yuka se deshizo del abrazo protector de su amado una vez se hubo despertado del todo. Al contrario de lo que había pensado en la madrugada, se encontraba mucho mejor de ánimo de lo que esperaba. El conocido dicho según el cual las cosas se veían de otra manera a la mañana siguiente, parecía ser cierto. Por ello, suspiró aliviada.

Ese apocalíptico sueño aún la perturbaba pero había despertado con la profunda y absoluta convicción de que jamás permitiría que aquello se hiciera realidad. Se sintió estúpida por considerar que fuera posible, pero ahora tenía muy claro que nada ni nadie regiría su existencia; ella era plenamente consciente de sus actos y no sería manipulada por nadie. Jamás lo consentiría.

_"¿Matar a Sesshoumaru?... ¡Jamás!"_ –declaró tajante en su mente.

Se deslizó fuera de las sábanas y caminó descalza hacia la ventana –siempre hacía lo mismo-. _"Un hermoso día"_, pensó al tiempo que tomaba una gran bocanada de aire fresco. El sol lucía alegre y sus rayos bañaban las copas de los árboles que empezaban a despertar de su letargo invernal. Ver el renacer de aquel paisaje otorgó luz a su alma, luz que pocas horas antes había sido desterrada por la más profunda y fría oscuridad.

Ahora se sentía liberada de una pesada carga, su conciencia había quedado en paz, en calma, porque sabía que tenía el control total de sus acciones y pensamientos. Había desterrado todas las dudas e inseguridades; el control sobre sí misma había retornado.

Con renovada vitalidad, estiró los brazos hacia el techo para acabar de desperezarse. Se quedó quieta en esa posición al darse cuenta que ya no sentía dolor, quizás alguna molestia pero no dolor. Bajó los brazos. Una sonrisa inundó su cara cuando miró a Sesshoumaru que aún dormía plácidamente. _"Parece un ángel"_ –susurró. Se acercó a él y, apartando un mechón plateado de su rostro le besó en la mejilla evitando despertarlo.

Quería que siguiera durmiendo porque si ahora despertaba estaba segura que le impediría hacer lo que tenía pensado. Sus labios formaron una risita maliciosa mientras apartaba la vista del youkai y la centraba en un pequeño mueble que había en la estancia. Ahí reposaba desde hacía días –demasiados en opinión de la joven- la espada que antes había sido de su padre.

-Sigue durmiendo, mi hermoso youkai –articularon sus labios pero apenas sonido alguno se escuchó.

Después de vestirse, en riguroso silencio, salió sigilosa de la habitación con la katana en su mano izquierda. Recorrió como un fantasma los pasillos y llegó a las escaleras. Se paró unos segundos a contemplar la gran lámpara de cristal que pendía sobre la gran sala y que tanto le gustaba. Bajó las escaleras y, de camino a la puerta que conducía al jardín, encontró a Jaken.

-Buenos días, Yuka-sama –saludó cordialmente el diminuto youkai. Desde que la joven le salvara la vida, éste la trataba muy bien, incluso con el mismo respeto que hacia su amo Sesshoumaru. Ahora la apreciaba mucho y la tenía en muy buena consideración.

-Buenos días, Jaken –saludó ella contenta. La verdad es que Yuka había dejado de despreciar al youkai; ahora le caía simpático e incluso a veces conversaban animadamente junto con Madoka.

-¡Oh! Lleva la espada. ¿Es que tiene intención de entrenarse?

-Claro que sí, ya me encuentro mucho mejor –respondió con entusiasmo y sonriente.

-¿Y el amo lo sabe? –inquirió.

-Eh... je je je –rió inocente-. No quise despertarlo –añadió al ver la cara de desaprobación del pequeño youkai.

-Pero, si Sesshoumaru-sama...

-No te preocupes, yo asumo toda la responsabilidad. Además, aunque quisieras no podrías detenerme y no creo que quieras intentarlo –dijo al entender cuál era su preocupación. El youkai se quedó más tranquilo; ella tenía razón.

Yuka se dispuso a marcharse pero al dar unos pocos pasos se detuvo y giró para llamar a Jaken.

-¡Jaken¿Le podrías decir a Madoka que prepare unas tortitas para desayunar?

-¿Tortitas? –preguntó extrañado. No tenía ni idea de lo que podía ser. Yuka comprendió la expresión y negó con la cabeza en señal de que era normal que él no supiera lo que eran las tortitas.

-Perdona, a veces no tengo en cuenta en la época en la que estoy –se disculpó. Pero aquella mañana se moría de ganas por comer unas tortitas con miel y no estaba dispuesta a pasar sin ellas-. Ok –se dijo a sí misma-. Bueno, da igual si no sabes lo que es, yo te digo los ingredientes y cómo se hace y tú se lo explicas a Madoka.

-De acuerdo –escuchó atento y tomó nota mental de todo.

-Y ya está –concluyó Yuka.

-Espero acordarme de todo –dijo Jaken rascándose la cabeza. Dio media vuelta y se marchó rumbo a la cocina.

-¡Jaken! –llamó Yuka levantando la voz-. ¡Gracias! –dijo con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. Después salió al jardín.

-La señorita Yuka se ve más animada –pensó Jaken contento mientras iba de camino a hablar con Madoka-. Ya se debe haber recuperado del todo.

Sesshoumaru despertó y junto a él no encontró a Yuka. Había vuelto a desaparecer. _"¿Acaso no se puede estar quieta ni por un momento?"_, pensó. De casualidad centró su atención en el lugar donde la chica siempre dejaba la katana cuando no la llevaba encima. _"¡Será posible, no está!"_ –exclamó incorporándose hasta quedar sentado. Después dirigió la vista hacia la ventana. Si se asomaba, con toda seguridad la encontraría en el jardín practicando.

Permaneció sentado entre las sábanas con la vista perdida más allá de la ventana, imaginando que Yuka estaba en el jardín y pensando en los posibles significados que podía tener el hecho de que la joven humana se hubiera llevado consigo la katana.

Tal circunstancia le decía que casi con toda seguridad su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente recuperado; o más le valía, porque si él se enteraba que aún no estaba en condiciones y la encontraba realizando aquellos complicados ejercicios que requerían tanto esfuerzo… la reprimenda sería histórica.

-Ella sabe bien hasta dónde llegan sus límites. No sería tan inconsciente –consideró el youkai-, aunque… no sabe estarse quieta…

Lo que le preocupaba más era su estado de ánimo. Pero¿sería aquello una señal de que se estaba recuperando de lo que fuera que la estaba atormentando, o era una simple vía de escape para evitar pensar en ello, una manera de olvidarlo? Con toda sinceridad esperaba que fuera el primer caso. Aun así concluyó que debería hablar con ella. Pero no creía necesario contarle toda la verdad porque consideró que aquello la preocuparía más.

Se vistió y salió de la habitación con la determinación de encontrar a Yuka, y sabía dónde buscarla, así que se encaminó directamente hacia allí.

De camino se encontró con Jaken.

-Jaken¿has visto a Yuka?

-Buenos días Sesshoumaru-sama. La señorita... hoy se la veía muy contenta. Salió al jardín a... –enmudeció, había metido la pata, como confirmaba la fría mirada de su amo. Tragó saliva.

-¿Salió a...? –preguntó instando una respuesta.

-Pues... –carraspeó- salió con la espada.

-¡Lo sabía! –exclamó. En realidad no hubiera hecho falta preguntarlo, pues el youkai lo sabía muy bien.

Jaken se encogió instintivamente a la espera de la reacción de Sesshoumaru, pero no pasó lo que esperaba.

-Oye¿qué es ese olor? –preguntó Sesshoumaru.

-¿Olor? –repitió extrañado. Oteó el aire-. ¡Ah, sí! Son tortitas –ante el arqueo de una de las cejas de Sesshoumaru, Jaken se apresuró a aclarar la cuestión-. Es para desayunar... Yuka-sama pidió que Madoka las preparara. Es una receta de la época de donde proviene la señorita.

-Entiendo –dicho esto cada uno se fue por su lado.

Eso era una novedad, pensó el youkai mientras dirigía sus pasos al jardín. Desde que la humana había llegado nunca había pedido que le prepararan nada especial, nada que fuera único de su época. ¿Resultaba que ahora sentía añoranza? No, claro que no.

Cuando Sesshoumaru salió al jardín encontró lo que buscada y, como había temido, la joven estaba realizando complicados ejercicios que requerían un considerable esfuerzo para alguien que estuviera convaleciente. Se quedó quieto en el lugar observando ceñudo y con los brazos cruzados a Yuka, que estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del youkai, a pesar de que algunos movimientos la encaraban a él. Era como si no existiera en aquel momento nadie más que ella.

El youkai se percató del gran esfuerzo que le suponía realizar todo aquello, y a saber cuento tiempo había estado machacándose el cuerpo de esa manera. La ropa, empapada en sudor, se le pegaba al cuerpo; sus negros cabellos también estaban mojados y toda su piel brillaba por el sudor. Vio cómo la joven ahora se debatía por controlar con precisión cada movimiento de la katana, pero era obvio que no podía cumplir con la tarea. Dudó en si debía intervenir; de aquella forma no conseguiría nada más que cansarse e incluso tener una recaída en su estado físico. Pero no hizo falta que terminara de pensarlo, la propia Yuka puso fin a la cuestión, aunque de un modo que sorprendió a Sesshoumaru.

Frustrada por su incapacidad de realizar a la perfección aquello que llevaba toda una vida haciendo, Yuka –mientras profería un grito histérico que denotaba todo su enfado y frustración- tiró la espada con tanta fuerza que salió disparada y fue a clavarse en el tronco de un árbol que había a más de diez metros de ella.

-¡Ah¡La madre que te parió!... ¡¡Mierda!!... ¡¿Por qué putas no puedo hacerlo?! – exclamó iracunda consigo misma mientras daba unos pocos pasos de un lado a otro continuamente.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? –preguntó muy serio Sesshoumaru mientras se acercaba despacio.

Entonces Yuka, pillada por sorpresa, se dio cuenta por primera vez de la presencia del youkai y se quedó muda, clavada en el sitio. Al cabo de unos segundos reaccionó y, en vez de esperar a que Sesshoumaru llegara junto a ella, le dio la espalda y se dirigió al árbol que tenía clavada la katana. Le costó recuperarla.

-¡Joder! –exclamó cuando consiguió desclavarla.

-Trae, dame eso –exigió Sesshoumaru y le quitó la espada-. ¿Se puede saber en qué piensas? –la reprobó.

-Debo entrenar. No puedo permitirme el lujo de perder mis habilidades –respondió Yuka haciendo un gesto con la mano para que le devolviera el arma, pero no la consiguió.

-Pero¡no puedes hacer las cosas de esta manera! –exclamó-. ¡¿Qué pretendes conseguir¿No ves que te tiembla todo el cuerpo del esfuerzo? Así no harás más que empeorar las cosas... ¡Mírate!

Yuka bajó la vista a sus manos, que acababa de extender. Estaban temblorosas. Ahora que se detenía a pensarlo se notaba todo el cuerpo entumecido por el sobreesfuerzo que había estado realizando. Miró al youkai a los ojos entre avergonzada y arrepentida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? –preguntó Sesshoumaru que imaginaba que debía ser mucho.

-Eh... pues... creo que unas tres horas –dijo por lo bajo mientras que con el dedo índice se rascaba la sien y miraba de reojo al youkai, que abrió los ojos como platos.

-No me lo puedo creer –suspiró.

-Je je…

-¡No sé dónde le ves la gracia! –dijo muy serio pero sus dorados ojos no expresaban enojo alguno, quizá preocupación.

-Sé que me he excedido –admitió Yuka mirándolo directamente-, pero te aseguro que lo necesitaba... despejar la mente y desfogarme, y eso sólo lo consigo exigiéndome más de la cuenta; sobrepasar mis límites me ayuda a centrarme, a volver a la realidad.

-Tienes una manera muy peculiar de hacer las cosas –se acercó a ella y acarició su sonrojada mejilla.

-Es posible... –posó su mano sobre la de él y ladeo la cabeza buscando la continuación de la caricia- y ya sé que no debería haberme pasado y que ahora estoy hecha polvo y que apenas me sostengo en pie, pero anímicamente me siento mucho mejor, a pesar de que odio que las técnicas no me salgan bien.

-Pero sabes muy bien que no es porque no sepas hacerlas. Simplemente tu cuerpo no está lo suficientemente recuperado –acercó su rostro para besarla.

-Lo sé –susurró y correspondió el beso.

-Vamos, debes tener hambre; o al menos yo la tengo.

-Ay, sí, las tortitas.

-Pero será mejor que te bañes primero... hueles a "perro muerto" –comentó arrugando la nariz.

-¡Ei! –exclamó sorprendida por el comentario. Sesshoumaru se echó a reír-. ¿Cómo osas decirme eso? –dijo simulando indignación y lo asaltó echándosele al cuello, lo que hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Con un rápido movimiento Sesshoumaru quedó sobre Yuka y, tras besarla con intensidad, hizo otro comentario.

-Veo que después de todo aún estás fuerte, así que ya no te vas a librar de mí –sonrió satisfecho recordando el motivo por la que no dormían juntos-. La espera ha llegado a su fin. Esta noche y todas las que quedan compartiremos las sábanas. No sabes cuánto he echado de menos recorrer tus curvas y el dulce sabor de tu piel.

-¿Esta noche...? No sé si me vendrá bien –bromeó y sonrió pícara.

-¿Algún compromiso que yo desconozca? –preguntó siguiéndole el juego.

-Tal vez...

-¿Acaso has quedado con Jaken?

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja –no pudo evitar echarse a reír descontroladamente ante la absurda idea.

-Supongo que eso es un no –la besó de nuevo consiguiendo detener las carcajadas.

No era broma cuando dijo que añoraba sus curvas; sus manos buscaron el tacto de su piel bajo la ropa. Yuka no difería en su deseo pero estaba exhausta después de la dura sesión de prácticas del arte de la espada.

-Habías dicho esta noche¿verdad?

-Sí, pero...

-Te tomo la palabra.

Sesshoumaru comprendió y se apartó, no sin antes lamentarlo; la ayudó a levantarse y se quedó mirando mientras veía cómo se alejaba.

-Espérame y no te comas todas las tortitas –amenazó Yuka.

* * *

Gracias a por tomaros la molestia de seguir esta historia. Muchas gracias por los reviews. Espero comentarios.

Saludos!


	24. La calma antes de la tormenta

**Capítulo XXIV:**

_La calma antes de la tormenta_

El día ha transcurrido tranquilo. Los amantes se mantienen a relativa distancia; han pasado las horas entre conversaciones y miradas anhelantes. Ningún momento para ellos dos; la presencia de Jaken lo impide. Cada vez que sus miradas se han cruzado el impulso de fundirse con el otro los ha desbordado. Esos pocos centímetros que los separan los mantienen en vilo; sólo con que se rozaran su autocontrol se desvanecería.

_"¿Esta noche?_ –suspiró Yuka con frustración-. _La espera se hará eterna… Pero no puedo ir y abalanzarme sobre él_ –convino ya que ese no era su estilo-. _¿Qué pensaría de mí?... En realidad no creo que eso le importara_ –observó al youkai-. _¿Por qué esperar?"_

_"No debería haberle dicho que esperaría_ –se dijo Sesshoumaru mientras veía cómo Yuka lo observaba. Aquellos ojos tan azules como el océano parecían estar llamándolo a gritos-."

Yuka caminaba por el pasillo del nivel superior cuando unas manos la tomaron por la cintura y la llevaron hacia atrás, a una zona oscura. Se quedó quieta entre los brazos de su captor. Sabía perfectamente quién era –nadie excepto Sesshoumaru se atrevería a hacer algo así-, ningún tacto más que el suyo la hacía sentir así; podría reconocerlo entre un millón de personas aunque sólo rozara su piel durante un solo segundo.

-¿Una emboscada? –bromeó la joven.

Por respuesta sólo obtuvo la caricia de unos labios sobre su cuello. Fue tal la dulzura que le transmitió que las rodillas le flaquearon y se sujetó con fuerza a los brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura. Aunque ella no lo vio, Sesshoumaru sonrió complacido por la reacción y continuó con su delicada tarea. Sus manos avanzaron en direcciones opuestas por el cuerpo de Yuka reforzando el abrazo. Podía sentir cómo su respiración se alteraba y su corazón se aceleraba a cada segundo que pasaba; podía sentir la más mínima reacción de su cuerpo. Aflojó la presión para que Yuka pudiera girarse y estar cara a cara. Con sus brazos, ella le rodeó el cuello y se pegó más a él –si es que aún se podía más- y buscó sus labios. Se fundieron en un profundo beso que se alargó varios minutos. Por fin conseguían un momento para ellos y no iban a desaprovecharlo; no después de tanto tiempo.

El youkai instó a la joven para que se moviera y ambos se desplazaron sin dejar de tener contacto con la pared del pasillo. Sesshoumaru tanteó la madera buscando la manilla de la puerta y abrió. Ambos entraron en la estancia y cerraron tras de si. Yuka quedó apoyada de espaldas a la puerta. Deshizo el abrazo que lo unía al youkai y, mientras continuaban besándose, buscó con las manos el pestillo. Como que su búsqueda parecía distraerla de su labor principal –la de dar toda su atención a Sesshoumaru-, el youkai preguntó ante la disminución del entusiasmo de la joven.

-¿Me dices qué haces? –se oyó un ruido metálico.

-¡Ah, ya está! –comentó satisfecha y sonriendo pícaramente-. Jaken –se limitó a contestar haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

-Ajá… no queremos que nos interrumpa¿verdad? –dijo con una amplia sonrisa tras comprender inmediatamente el motivo.

-¿Por dónde íbamos? –preguntó atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Ahora que estaban a resguardo de miradas curiosas y posibles interrupciones, fueron liberando la pasión contenida durante tantas semanas. Ya que las heridas de Yuka habían sanado completamente Sesshoumaru ya no tenía que preocuparse por hacerle daño alguno. El desenfreno estaba asegurado.

Sesshoumaru tomó a Yuka por las muñecas y levantándole los brazos por encima de la cabeza la sujetó contra la pared. Se dedicaron unas miradas intensas, de amor, pero sobre todo de deseo. Tras el oportuno reconocimiento Sesshoumaru pasó al "ataque". La delicadeza dejó paso a la pasión.

Yuka liberó sus manos y abrió con premura la yukata de Sesshoumaru, dejándole el torso al descubierto y lo incitó a que retrocediera para conducirlo hasta la cama que había al fondo de la habitación. Pero el youkai no retrocedió sino que la empujó nuevamente contra la pared, devorando cada centímetro de su cuello. Ella le agarró la cabeza y le obligó a centrar su atención en sus labios. Yuka le mordió el labio inferior, lo que animó mucho más al youkai, que presa de la necesidad se apresuró en deshacerse de las telas que cubrían aquel cuerpo que tanto ansiaba. Como pudo se deshizo de su propia ropa y atrajo con fuerza a Yuka; nada los separaba; sus cuerpos parecían fundirse en uno.

Sesshoumaru podía sentir su sangre hervir avanzando aceleradamente por sus venas, llevándolo a un estado de excitación sin igual. Ahora sí, la condujo a la cama y la hizo suya. Sus cuerpos vibraban al unísono, fusionados en un solo ser. Oleadas de éxtasis inundaron la estancia. El mundo a su alrededor desapareció; solos ellos dos en un mar de pasión. Suaves caricias recorriendo la ardiente piel; suspiros del más puro frenesí, del delirio de una noche sin fin.

La danza del amor llegó a su máxima expresión, sin que ello impidiera iniciar una nueva canción que los llevó más allá de cualquier emoción.

Y así el manto de la noche continuó su viaje a través del firmamento dando lugar a un nuevo día.

-----------------------

Los días que siguieron fueron los más felices de su vida. ¿Duraría para siempre?, se llegó a preguntar Yuka una mañana sin acabarse de creer la suerte que había tenido de encontrar a Sesshoumaru. Aquel día, como los días anteriores, el cálido sol primaveral brindaba su energía a las plantas y flores que despertaban de su letargo invernal.

Yuka descansaba a la sombra de un gran árbol después de su entrenamiento diario.

-Debo marcharme uno o dos días –comentó Sesshoumaru mientras caminaba los pocos metros que lo separaban de Yuka. Ésta lo miró detenidamente para comprobar si podía sacar alguna información de su expresión.

-Siempre con cara de poker… –apuntó ella.

-¿El qué? –preguntó sin comprender.

-No, nada, es una expresión de mi época… Es sólo que tu cara no muestra expresión alguna.

-Es cuestión de práctica –bromeó Sesshoumaru.

-Ya, seguro –sonrió-. Bueno, de lo que me doy cuenta es que no quieres que vaya contigo –comentó perspicaz.

-Veo que esta vez te lo tomas bien.

-Sí, bueno…

Sesshoumaru le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y aprovechó para abrazarla y besarla.

-No sabes cuánto te echaré de menos –susurró dulcemente al oído de Yuka.

Después se marchó solo dejando a Jaken con la joven humana.

-Jaken¿tienes algo que hacer hoy? –preguntó Yuka cuando se encontró con el youkai verde.

-No, ya he cumplido con mis tareas.

-Había pensado salir a dar una vuelta con A-Un.

-La última vez acabamos mal parados –le recordó y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. El encuentro con aquellos tres youkais lo tenía incrustado en la mente.

-Vamos, no seas así. Ya sería muy mala suerte que volviera a pasar… Tampoco hace falta que vengas.

-Sí, ya…y si Sesshoumaru-sama se entera que la he dejado ir sola es capaz de matarme –tragó saliva.

-Mmm…es muy posible que hiciera eso –asintió considerando la posibilidad-. Venga, prepárate que nos vamos… y no te preocupes, sólo daremos un paseo; volveremos pronto.

El pequeño youkai suspiró resignado.

Al cabo de poco ya estaban a lomos de A-Un surcando los cielos. El pobre Jaken se agarraba a la montura con todas sus fuerzas ya que la manera de proceder de Yuka le parecía que dejaba mucho que desear. Pero eso sólo era la opinión de una criatura que tenía pánico a la idea de hacer una caída libre desde muchísimos metros de altura.

-No podemos ir en esta dirección –apuntó Jaken.

-¿No… por qué?

-Sesshoumaru-sama me dijo que no fuera por esta zona.

-¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

-Hace años.

-Pero si es un lugar precioso… Si tú no se lo dices no se enterará –comentó Yuka acusadoramente.

-No quiero meterme en problemas; ten por seguro que no le diré nada.

-¡Pues ya está decidido! –exclamó y espoleó a la montura.

Se detuvieron a los pies de un frondoso bosque. Como de costumbre, Yuka echó un vistazo al lugar. Vio cómo el youkai verde se dejaba caer entre las raíces de un gran árbol para recuperarse del mal rato pasado.

-Oye, me voy a dar una vuelta por aquí cerca, regreso enseguida.

-Haz lo que quieras… igualmente nunca me escuchas.

La joven le dedicó una sonrisa y se alejó internándose en el bosque. El entorno era espectacular; enormes árboles de centenares de años se amontonaban a su alrededor, con gruesas ramas y frondosas copas de multitud de tonalidades verdes. Le pareció que el lugar tenía una atmósfera misteriosa, podía oír susurrar el viento pero el movimiento de las hojas no se correspondía. Parecía como si estuviera ralentizado. Lo mismo ocurría con el canto y aleteo de los pájaros. Sin embargo, a pesar de la rareza no tenía sensación alguna de peligro; más bien era de paz y tranquilidad, como si aquel fuera un lugar especial.

Algo le llamó la atención; no hubiera podido precisar el qué, pero sintió la necesidad de avanzar en una dirección concreta, entre los troncos de dos árboles que se entrecruzaban. Salió en un lugar despejado de vegetación. _"No me parece haber visto este claro desde el cielo" _–se dijo pensativa.

Lo que allí encontró fueron los restos de un enorme esqueleto totalmente desarticulado. No tenía ni idea de qué animal se podía tratar. Con toda seguridad era un youkai pero¿cuál? Frente a ella –a unos metros de distancia- se alzaba un enorme cráneo provisto de grandes cuernos negros. Algo que llamó su atención fue ver que los colmillos de la criatura también eran negros y contrastaban sobremanera con el resto de la blanca dentadura.

Escaló entre las montañas de huesos y se acercó a la cabeza para contemplar aquello más de cerca. En el lugar se respiraba una calma total; no había sonido ni viento alguno; parecía irreal. Mientras avanzaba los pocos pasos que le quedaban para llegar al punto que había elegido, sintió de repente una gran conmoción en el ambiente que hizo que se le paralizaran todos los músculos.

A pocos centímetros de ella cayó uno de los colmillos. Se le cortó la respiración. Cuando se hubo recuperado del susto inicial lo examinó detenidamente. Era una pieza de grandes dimensiones del aspecto brillante de la negra obsidiana pero con una estría blanca que lo recorría verticalmente. Lo tocó ligeramente y sintió un curioso hormigueo. Después se percató de que un pequeño fragmento se había desprendido. Le pareció extraño ya que la enorme pieza estaba en perfectas condiciones. Lo recogió del suelo y lo examinó detenidamente; no tenía grieta alguna después de la caída y parecía como si hubiera sido cortado adrede. Entonces decidió que se lo quedaría y haría con él un colgante.

Permaneció unos minutos más contemplando el lugar como si debiera rendir respeto; al rato regresó junto a Jaken que ya comenzaba a inquietarse por la tardanza de la muchacha. Inmediatamente volvieron al castillo.

Al día siguiente Yuka despertó con mucha energía. Antes de salir de la habitación espada en mano, elaboró un sencillo colgante con el fragmento de colmillo que había encontrado y se lo puso al cuello y lo guardó bajo la ropa quedando en contacto directo son su piel.

Salió al jardín y se entrenó durante horas. No paraba hasta que estuviera al límite de sus posibilidades. Justo en ese momento es cuando ocurrió.

-La hora se aproxima –oyó en su mente. Esa voz le era muy familiar; era la de Chrono, aquél que le dijera que mataría a Sesshoumaru.

A la vez notó un latido proveniente del colgante y, acto seguido, un agudo pinchazo en el pecho que hizo que se llevara la mano al corazón y cayera de rodillas sin apenas poder respirar. La onda expansiva, producida por la energía que de repente surgía del interior de su cuerpo, hizo trastabillar y caer a Jaken, que justo había ido al jardín con la intención de convencer a Yuka de que dejara las prácticas de esgrima y fuera a comer algo.

El atónito youkai quedó atrapado por la mirada de terror de la joven que se debatía por controlarse, por hacer desaparecer aquella energía que la desbordaba. Nunca la había visto tan asustada; ni cuando estuvo a punto de morir en manos de Pyros, el youkai de fuego. El grito desgarrador que profirió Yuka lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y vio cómo se arrancaba el colgante y lo tiraba hacia él. Después de unos momentos que se hicieron eternos, pareció que la joven conseguía volver a la normalidad.

Yuka, arrodillada aún en el suelo, rompió en llanto. No tenía palabras ni manera de comprender el malestar que sentía y Jaken lo percibió perfectamente.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto? – suplicó una respuesta entre sollozos.

El pequeño youkai no sabía qué responder ni cómo consolarla. Tenía una idea aproximada de lo que le estaba sucediendo pero consideró que él no era el más indicado para contárselo. Aun así concluyó que la chica se merecía una respuesta. Se acercó a Yuka y ella lo abrazó desconsolada.

-Tranquila, no llores, por favor. Todo irá bien…

-¿Cómo lo sabes¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

-No te alteres, por favor… es algo que no sabemos pero, por algún motivo te estás convirtiendo en…

-¡¿Youkai?! –lo interrumpió ella-. ¿Por qué?... No… ¡no puede ser!

-Es algo que desconozco –dijo sinceramente-. Sería mejor que hablaras con Sesshoumaru-sama…

-Sesshoumaru… ¡él lo sabe¿por qué no me dijo nada? –el llanto fue a más.

-Él no estaba seguro… No quería preocuparte… primero quería averiguar más…

Sesshoumaru andaba por un camino poco transitado, en realidad ya había pasado por allí unos meses antes. Desvió la mirada hacia la rama de uno de los árboles que flanqueaban el malogrado sendero y, cuando devolvió su atención al camino, allí la encontró.

_Continuará…

* * *

_

Lo sé es un capítulo muy corto pero es que me salió así.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, son muy bienvenidos

Mata ne!


	25. La Crueldad del Destino

**Capítulo XXV:**

_La crueldad del destino_

-Buenas tardes, gran Sesshoumaru-sama –saludó reverencialmente la mujer.

El semblante frío y calculador del youkai dio a entender a la anciana que no recibiría respuesta al saludo.

-Sabía que volvería –comentó ésta-. El cambio comienza a ser evidente¿verdad?

Tampoco esta vez obtuvo respuesta. No iba a responder a algo tan obvio. Hubo un largo silencio.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo. Habla, di lo que tengas que decir –exigió el youkai fríamente.

-Mmmm… parece que no sabe lo que está en juego… Le veo preocupado por lo que le pueda pasar a esa joven… pero puede que no le convenga tomarse la molestia.

-No des por sentado tantas cosas –la actitud de la mujer lo irritaba. ¿Quién era ella para decirle lo que podía o no podía hacer? Pero no iba a mostrar ningún tipo de reacción ante sus palabras-. ¿Quién eres, mujer?

-Mi nombre es Mika.

-¿Por qué pretendes separarnos a Yuka y a mí?

-No es esa mi intención, señor –se apresuró a responder con inocencia, por supuesto fingida-. En realidad el hecho de que Yuka-sama vaya a convertirse en youkai sería algo muy propicio para su relación…ya que de no ser así moriría en unas cuantas décadas pero…

-No te andes por las ramas –dijo utilizando un gélido tono que incomodó a la mujer.

-Pero ella no es lo que parece, no es… digo… no será simplemente una youkai –hizo una pausa para dar más emoción a sus palabras-. Su poder será en extremo extraordinario; incluso podría superarle.

-Eso es poco probable –comentó arrogante-. Y aun así, no veo cuál es el problema… y ¿qué interés tienes tú en preocuparte tanto por mi bienestar? –preguntó fulminándola con la mirada.

-¿Interés…? En realidad, ninguno –mintió descaradamente, hecho que no pasó desapercibido.

-Bah, nada de lo que puedas decirme me interesa –concluyó harto de tanta palabrería.

Sesshoumaru no tenía problema alguno en que Yuka dejara de ser humana; en realidad, eso era algo que le interesaba que pasara. Así su amor no estaría condicionado por la exigua longevidad humana; su amor sobreviviría al cambio de los tiempos; eterno. Pero no dudó en admitir que aunque ella siguiera siendo humana la amaría con toda su alma, por muy efímera que fuera su vida. Sólo ella, una mortal humana, había conseguido llegar a su corazón, que había permanecido ajeno a cualquier sentimiento o emoción desde hacía ya varios siglos. Pero no siempre había sido así. Hubo una época en la que apreció a todo ser viviente, fuera youkai, animal o humano. Ahora, junto a ella su alma había vuelto a sonreír; la cálida luz del sol –representada por la dulce joven- había vuelto a entrar en su ser y había disipado las tinieblas que envolvían su frío corazón.

Estaba dispuesto a marcharse y dejar atrás a Mika cuando, de repente, se quedó clavado en el sitio y sin aliento. Jamás unas palabras lo habían afectado tanto.

-Tu amada Yuka es la hija de Chrono –anunció fríamente disfrutando de cada palabra.

Aquella frase paralizó a Sesshoumaru que sintió un dolor tan grande en el pecho que pareció que se le había partido el corazón en mil pedazos. Una ira incontrolable se apoderó de él. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido juntar esos dos nombres en una misma frase, lo peor… lo peor era el término hija. Aquello lo desmoronó.

En aquel mismo instante una amarga etapa de su infancia regresó a él. En sólo unos segundos revivió el recuerdo que tanto se había esforzado por desterrar de su mente y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, había cambiado su forma de ser.

-¿Qué sucede, mamá? –preguntó el pequeño Sesshoumaru asustado por la nerviosa manera de actuar de su madre.

-Nada, cariño, pero debemos apresurarnos –respondió intentando serenarse y no asustar más a su hijo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una gran sombra se cerniera sobre ellos. Sesshoumaru, que contaba con trece años, miró hacia arriba para ver qué era lo que les tapaba la luz y, allí, entre las copas de los árboles, no pudo más que distinguir parte de lo que era el cuerpo de un enorme dragón negro con una franja plateada que le recorría el abdomen y también el lomo. ¡Un dragón de lomo plateado!

Sus clanes eran rivales desde hacía mucho, pero desde que los dragones de lomo plateado –cuyo líder era Chrono- se aliaron con otro clan de dragones –el liderado por Ryuukossei-, los enfrentamientos se habían intensificado. Ya no se limitaban a luchar en el campo de batalla, sino que cualquier oportunidad era buena para acabar con el enemigo, fuera niño o mujer. Y ésa era una de esas ocasiones.

El dragón, una vez localizados los objetivos, comenzó el descenso y la transformación en su forma humana. Cuando se posó en el suelo, con una elegancia sin igual, ya había completado la transformación. Se plantó enfrente de la joven y hermosa youkai que protegía tras de sí al jovencito Sesshoumaru.

Hubo unos momentos de silenciosa tensión en la que apenas Tsuki –que significa Luna- y su hijo osaron respirar. Ellos dos, después de Inutaisho, eran las presas más codiciadas. Acabar con ellos suponía mermar el poder del clan Inu y asestar un duro golpe a su dirigente, es decir, a Inutaisho.

Tsuki era una guerrera consumada y su poder y habilidades eran extraordinarios. Su alto rango en la jerarquía de su clan no eran únicamente por ser la esposa del jefe; de todas las mujeres era la más poderosa, además de ser la suma sacerdotisa del culto a la luna.

-Estás muy lejos de tu hogar, perra estúpida –apuntó el imponente youkai-. ¿Has perdido a tu guardián por el camino? –se burló.

-Eso a ti no te importa. ¡Aparta de mi camino! –ordenó ella con firmeza.

-Jajajaja –se carcajeó-. ¡Oh! Y veo que llevas al inútil de tu retoño… Eso me ahorra mucho tiempo. Perder a su esposa e hijo de una tirada será un duro golpe para el desgraciado de Inutaisho… Eso me pone de muy buen humor –sus violáceos ojos brillaron de entusiasmo.

El joven Sesshoumaru al oír que lo llamaban inútil quiso hacerle frente, pero su madre se lo impidió; aún no era lo bastante fuerte como para salir con vida en un encuentro contra él.

-No intervengas, hijo –le ordenó echándolo a un lado.

-¡Mamá…! –empezó a protestar, pero la dura mirada de Tsuki le hizo callar y acatar la orden.

Mientras, Chrono se lo pasaba en grande viendo la, según él, patética escena. Pero no podía demorarse; no podía arriesgarse a que Inutaisho apareciera para salvarlos. Así pues, pasó a la acción.

Desenvainó su magnífica espada de filo negro y se aprestó a utilizarla. Una llamarada negra la envolvió. Tsuki reaccionó inmediatamente bloqueando el ataque directo con su katana. Sin embargo, las llamas negras la rozaron pero por suerte sólo se consumió parte de la tela de su kimono. Retrocedió unos pasos al instante.

Tsuki nunca se había enfrentado a Chrono ni a su espada y, desde luego, no se había esperado que aquélla tuviera esa cualidad. Normalmente el resplandor de los aceros era sólo la manifestación de la energía de su dueño, pero ése no era el caso. Aquella espada demoníaca ardía con el fuego de los infiernos. Si se descuidaba acabaría consumida. Pero no se iba a amedrentar, lucharía con toda su fuerza por proteger a su hijo.

El youkai dragón no perdió el tiempo esperándola y decidió cambiar momentáneamente de objetivo. Allí estaba Sesshoumaru, a un lado del camino junto a un árbol. Como le había ordenado su madre se mantenía al margen y, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Chrono se abalanzó sobre él. El joven que comenzaba a ser un avezado espadachín –aunque su poder aún no era grande- desenfundó inmediatamente para hacer frente a su enemigo. Combatir no era su predilección pero cuando sentía el tacto del mango de su katana y veía el brillo de su filo, aquella apatía por la lucha desaparecía y se convertía en un frío y calculador guerrero. Pero no tuvo la oportunidad de comprobar su valía; su madre se interpuso y detuvo el embate de Chrono.

-¡Yo soy tu oponente! –rugió Tsuki y atacó ferozmente obligándole a retroceder.

El continuo ataque de la youkai era poderoso pero no lo suficiente para romper las sólidas defensas del dragón; sólo conseguía infligirle algún que otro rasguño que no le afectaba en nada.

Con un rápido movimiento de su katana, que no estuvo a tiempo de contrarrestar, Chrono hirió la mano derecha de Tsuki provocando que perdiera la espada. El youkai aprovechó la situación para lanzar con su arma una potente ráfaga de fuego negro con la intención de acabar con la mujer de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, el resultado no fue el esperado ya que Tsuki estuvo a tiempo de crear una barrera protectora hecha de su poder espiritual. A pesar de ello, el impacto fue brutal y la lanzó a varios metros.

Entonces, de no se sabe dónde, apareció un grupo de humanos, una familia de campesinos, en mitad de la refriega. El dragón, que no sentía ningún aprecio por los humanos se enfureció por la interrupción y, sin pensárselo dos veces, inicio un ataque para quitarlos de en medio. Poco le preocupada desviar momentáneamente la atención de los dos youkais que eran sus enemigos, estaba completamente convencido –y tenía razón en ello- de que aquéllos no representaban peligro alguno para él.

-Malditos insectos… ¡desapareced de mi vista! –gritó a la familia al tiempo que ejecutaba su técnica devastadora, el fuego cortante.

Los campesinos gritaron; Sesshoumaru se quedó helado, pero su madre reaccionó enseguida y acudió a protegerlos. Sin su principal arma, que era la katana, sólo tenía dos opciones: lanzar una bola de energía o levantar una pantalla protectora. En realidad la situación sólo daba una opción: crear un escudo de energía.

La fortuna quiso que llegara a tiempo de interponerse y evitar así la muerte de los humanos –dos pequeñas niñas y sus padres-. Pero la suerte no acompañó a la joven youkai. Es cierto que la barrera evitó que los demás sufrieran daño, pero no fue suficiente para repeler por completo el ataque. En el momento del impacto el escudo estaba a medias por lo que el golpe lo traspasó casi sin problemas y dio de lleno en su cuerpo, abriendo un profundo corte en diagonal desde la clavícula izquierda. Segundos después se desplomaba en el suelo.

Sesshoumaru salió corriendo a su encuentro llamándola a gritos. No podía ser que su madre hubiera sido derrotada; no podía estar muerta. Se arrodilló junto a ella he intentó que reaccionara. Había sangre por todo.

Chrono no se movió ni hizo amago de volver a atacar; se quedó contemplando divertido la escena.

-Esto ha resultado más divertido de lo que esperaba –comentó-. La muy estúpida se ha dejado matar por salvar a unos insignificantes humanos. Qué patético… esa siempre ha sido vuestra debilidad. No sé por qué os preocupáis por estos molestos parásitos.

-¡Calla, bastardo¡Pagarás por esto! –gritó Sesshoumaru que iba a incorporarse para atacarle.

En ese momento la mano de Tsuki se posó temblorosa sobre su brazo y tosió escupiendo sangre al recuperar la respiración. Sesshoumaru devolvió toda su atención a su moribunda madre.

-Bueno, creo que he cambiado de opinión… Había pensado matarte a ti también pero prefiero dejarte aquí sufriendo, viendo cómo tu madre se muere. Me gustaría quedarme a ver el espectáculo… no sabes cuánto… pero creo que es hora de irme y dejar que tu padre os encuentre…Y lo mejor de todo es que no podrá revivirla con su espadita –hizo una pausa para reír; Sesshoumaru lo observaba con el más profundo odio-. El fuego la consume por dentro; cuando llegue lo más seguro es que quede poco de ella.

Dicho esto se marchó transformado de nuevo en dragón y su risa pasó a ser un atronador y espeluznante sonido.

Las lágrimas recorrían libres el inocente rostro de Sesshoumaru mientras su madre agonizaba entre sus brazos. La aorta, la arteria principal del cuerpo que distribuye la sangre oxigenada a todo el organismo, había sido seccionada a pocos milímetros del corazón. Con cada latido de éste la sangre salía a chorro y abandonaba para siempre su débil cuerpo; en pocos minutos estaría desangrada. Sesshoumaru no tenía forma de parar la hemorragia.

Desesperado, el joven youkai pidió ayuda. La familia de campesinos estaba allí plantada, se había quedado perpleja. No reaccionaron hasta que una de las niñas comenzó a llorar.

-Ayudad a mi madre, por favor¡ayudadla! –suplicó.

-N… –el hombre estaba tan asustado que las palabras no le salían.

-¡¡¡Por favor!!!... ¡Os ha salvado la vida! –les recordó gritando.

-N… nosotros no… no podemos… –tartamudeó la mujer que abrazaba a sus dos hijas.

-Vámonos de aquí –ordenó de repente el hombre.

-Por favor… no nos abandonéis –suplicó el youkai.

Sin más, la familia campesina se marchó dejando allí al impotente Sesshoumaru que no veía manera de ayudar a su madre. Ésta, aún viva, tenía una expresión serena que asustaba aún más a su hijo.

-Mamá, por favor, no te mueras –le suplicó llorando-. Dime qué debo hacer para curarte… ¡Mamá…!

-Mi pequeño Sesshoumaru… –consiguió decir en un hilillo de voz mientras intentaba alzar la mano para tocar el rostro de su hijo. Él la ayudó tomando su mano-. No hay nada que puedas hacer.

-¡Noooo!

-Sesshoumaru, debes ser fuerte; debes convertirte en el youkai más poderoso para poder proteger a los que más quieres, a los que amas… –hizo una pausa ya que estaba muy débil y sin aliento-. No llores, mi niño… no pasa nada, estoy bien.

Unas lágrimas silenciosas asomaron en los ojos de Tsuki. No quería que su hijo estuviera triste y por eso intentaba tranquilizarlo. Pero por dentro se estaba consumiendo por el fuego invisible del ataque de Chrono. El dolor que sentía iba más allá de lo soportable pero no quería mostrarlo a su hijo. A cada segundo que pasaba se iba debilitando.

-Mamá, no me dejes… no nos dejes…

-Os quiero, mi amor… –su cuerpo se relajó completamente; su corazón dejó de bombear; sus pulmones dejaron de respirar.

Las últimas palabras de Tsuki se grabaron a fuego en la mente de Sesshoumaru. Jamás olvidaría el amor que transmitían sus ojos antes de perder la brillantez de la vida. Jamás olvidará aquel encuentro; jamás olvidaría la ingratitud de los humanos. No, no lo olvidaría, y algún día pagarían por ello.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo sé, lo siento.

Ésta ha sido mi versión de por qué Sesshoumaru es así y odia tanto a los humanos. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado.

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y enviarme reviews.


End file.
